The Chains that Bind Us
by Totoromo
Summary: Canon human & shinigami roles are switched but kept IC. Timeline is post WWII. The chains that bind some lovers and friends go across all times and lives. KenIchi, yaoi. AU universe but motivations for characters are the same i.zen wants to be God
1. The First Move

**Title: **The Chains that Bind Us

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Rating/Warning: **M for language mostly. There is also violence and sex. I will include warnings before lemon. Yaoi (KenpachxIchigo as well as some IkkakuxYumichika)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Description:** Those in the land of the living and those that are in the Soul Society are switched in this tale. The (mostly) humans are now shinigami on Squads and the former captain and lieutenants are humans. The timing is set after WWII around the beginning of the Korean War (end of 1940, beginning of 1950). Kisuke Urahara, one of the few humans who live in the Soul Society without having to die first, has the ability to see the chains of fate. He looks through ancient prophecies and tries to ward off a great event that could end all worlds, gathering humans from across the land of the living to aid as well.

These are all the canon characters, tried to be kept in character as much as possible with no OC. Aizen still wants to be God (assuming that is what his real goal is) and Ichigo and team still need to stop him. I was inspired by the idea about how if all this (in the manga) had taken ago one thousand years sooner or later, then some of the characters might have switched around by then (some as humans, etc), by all the talk of fate and destiny by the characters, and by Kenpachi yelling about fighting on and on getting stronger in each reincarnation.

In the end though, this is about love and friendship even across worlds and lifetimes.

**The First Move**

**

* * *

**

Fate and destiny. The man moved the two Chinese rolling balls around in his hand. If you could control them both and form them into a force that you could control, if you could make it into a weapon, then you could fire it just like you'd fire a gun, straight into the heart of time itself, stopping it eternally. Above time, above fate and destiny, isn't that what god is? No god like that exists now, he thought to himself. I will become that god.

He understood that there were lots of things in the way. He didn't have the lifespan he would have liked, and there were pesky godlings in the way, but with sufficient brain power and an iron will, such things could be overcome.

"Why?" he remembered someone asking him once, when he had laid out his plan. What a stupid question. It only reinforced his opinion that no one could understand him.

"Why?" the same man had asked while he was being killed. That was an even stupider question.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

The girl blushed. "I hate to bother you when you look like you're so deep in thought but your class will be starting soon."

"Thank you, Momo," he said as he stood. "I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"Y…you'd be fine, professor," she said, turning redder.

"Can you send that message on my desk off to Professor Ichimaru? I think he's off in Africa studying beetles or something."

"Of course, sir."

Aizen meekly adjusted his glasses and used his coat brush to quickly remove some of the chalk that had collected on his shoulders before entering his lecture hall. His secretary looked over the message that he had scrawled in his almost illegible handwriting. "Mudpies by May 2nd, if not then let me know." She sighed and decided it wasn't even worth asking about.

* * *

The fat general was sweating fiercely, which wasn't surprising considering how very hot it was, and how much money was riding on these next couple of shots. If he didn't pick it up quick he was going to lose to this smiling British man next to him. Damn little snot didn't even look that upset when he was losing and the general thought he was going to make some very nice money, but now...How much had he promised a hole again? He didn't even remember. He hadn't had that much to drink to feel this drunk. The general glanced over at his fellow golf mate. That grin was starting to grate on him.

By the end of the 18th he was almost shaking and actually felt ill. He wondered if it was just the money or if he should go to the doctor.

"General, are you feeling alright?" the damn man had the nerve to ask. Didn't he look like he was about to die on the spot? Why the hell would he be alright?

"I think I have the flu, or maybe food poisoning," the general said.

"You know, you really started falling off of your game near the end. I almost feel bad, like I was taking advantage of you," Gin said.

The general hadn't even thought of that. "Oh yes, I didn't want to stop but I felt it coming very shortly after we walked out here."

"Hm…" Gin thought for a moment. "Did I tell you about my sister?"

"I think you mentioned her yesterday during dinner at the club."

"Yes, you see she's married to someone that I really rather hate. In fact, I hate him so much I would really like to see him live in some other part of the world," Gin said with a smile.

"He's in the army you mean? Transfer him?" The general was starting to feel very guilty. That sounded very unmilitary like. Hadn't he fought in the greatest war? Would he really send a soldier to timbucktu just because he lost some money to some limey bastard?

"The man's name is Colonel Kenpachi Zaraki. I would be willing to wave away our bet if he was moved to some place very miserable."

The general smiled and the world stopped spinning for awhile. He felt like laughing but felt that might frighten this very nice man next to him. Yes, he could send Zaraki to hell for all he cared.

"Wait," the general said as he had a sudden epiphany. "Kenpachi married your sister? My god man…" He offered to buy the professor a drink but the man waved it off.

* * *

"Sit down and shut up," the big man said; his personality and voice filling the tent even more than his impressive frame.

Things got quiet around the operations table.

The man in front looked at the map tacked to the tent. "Fuck," he said simply. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "In this circle here, that's our fucking swamp. We're protecting it from these guys in this circle, who also have their own fucking swamp. Why someone wants a fucking swamp is beyond me but I sure as hell ain't giving mine up," the colonel's staff laughed at that. Kenpachi sat down and Major Madarame stood up to begin his report.

"I say we surrender," Ikkaku said.

The room fell silent.

"Yes, I think we should surrender the swamp to the mosquitoes, they've clearly had time to fortify their positions," he continued, slapping his neck at a mock bite to the tent's laughter.

"I heard a rumor that the gnats and the mosquitoes have been battling for decades so maybe we should stay out what is clearly an internal affair," Yumichika offered.

They howled at that.

A couple of hours later the three of them stood outside of the newly set up base.

"What a piece of shit," Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, and I don't really understand why we were sent here," Ikkaku stated.

"Oh come on, being here at all is stupid, to complain about why we're here in this specific field doesn't serve a purpose," Yumichika said and he waved away more blood suckers. "I do hate this place with ever fiber of my being though, if that counts for anything."

"Ha," Ikkaku laughed. "Seriously though, at least we had a strategic advantage to where we were before. Here there is nothing. There's that giant white hill up there but anything up there would instantly be spotted and bombed."

"Well, why is it different to be told 'die here for this hill' or 'die here for this swamp'," Kenpachi said. "It's still killing and dying."

"That's it then," Yumichika said. "They don't want us back."

"There's plenty back, maybe they just don't want those of us willing to stay out here back," Ikkaku offered.

"Oh yeah right guys, what the hell would you do anyways, Ikkaku? Wear a suit with collar and hat working as a clerk for someone someone and someone?" Kenpachi said with a laugh.

Yumichika's eyes gleamed for a second. "You do look really nice dressed up!" he said to Ikkaku.

"You can work as a tailor for a bunch of fat, ugly, old ladies who want you tell them how beautiful they are," Ikkaku said. Yumichika paled.

"No matter what, this is where we'll always be," Kenpachi said.

"Please do not be so depressing," Yumichika said. "At least wait until we get to a pretty place to say that."

There was a muffled noise in the distance, a noise they knew all too well.

"Well, it was a nice tea party but I guess duty calls," Kenpachi said. "Yumichika, grab the night squad and try to flank, I'll grab these newbies in the truck coming in now. Ikkaku get the fortifications."

"Colonel!" the man leading the small group approached him.

"Welcome to camp Swamp Ass!" Kenpachi said. "Now drop your shit, grab a gun, and follow me."

* * *

It was a full on invasion force, which means that they had been expected to arrive and set up camp. It hadn't been a full ambush though, which was good. Ikkaku was too far away to talk with effectively although they had communicated with hand signs. Yumichika wasn't seen but if he was flanking then he wouldn't be.

What…Kenpachi thought that it was a play of lights but no, there was a boy out there. "HEY!" he yelled. There was a smattering of bullets and he cursed, ducking.

"Colonel?" one of his men asked him.

"Don't fire on the kid, he ain't one of ours but I don't think he's involved in this at all."

"What kid, Colonel?" the man asked him.

"The damn red-head out there!" Kenpachi pointed. He stood up, "HEY JACKASS!" pointing to Ichigo. "WATCH OUT!" Ichigo just stared at him for a moment and then Kenpachi felt like someone was pushing on his forehead very hard. He could feel his body falling but the only thing that he was thinking about was that boy's face.

"Colonel!" Ikkaku yelled. "Covering fire!" he ordered everyone as he ran across.

Ichigo wasn't really sure what was happening and didn't want anyone killing each other until he had the situation under control. So he did the only thing he could think of.

**_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

"WHA.." "What the hell…" "was that a bomb?" "The colonel you assholes, get the colonel!"

"You…" Kenpachi said from the ground, as the boy touched his head. "They couldn't see you? You're an angel?"

"I'm not an angel," Ichigo assured him. "I guess this helmet protected your life, I saw the blood on it and thought you were a goner."

"That's old blood. Be careful, they're going to attack again," Kenpachi said.

"I made a barrier between us It will take them awhile to get around."

"There he is!" Yumichika called out.

"Colonel…" Ikkaku stopped, directly looking at Ichigo.

"They told us that you kept raving about some kid and then ran into fire," he said slowly after a long pause.

"Yeah," Kenpachi answered.

"But, no one saw anything?" Yumichika asked, looking around at the blank faces around them.

"No. We can look for someone if you want us to," one of the men said.

"No, let's get the colonel back and looked at first," Ikkaku said.

As he men helped him to his feet, Kenpachi grabbed at Ichigo, making a firm purchase on the fabric of his shirt. "Don't you go anywhere," he said lowly. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Ichigo wasn't planning on it; he definitely had questions of his own.


	2. Destined Meetings

**Destined Meetings**

* * *

"I heard you took a shot," the medic said, running up as they approached camp.

"Hit my helmet and ricocheted off, I'm fine," Kenpachi said, waving the man off.

"If you start vomiting, pass out, are confused…" the medic started but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I've had concussions enough to know the symptoms if I get them," Kenpachi said. "Major, First Lieutenant, follow me," he ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika. They nodded and followed him to his quarters.

"Kenny!" a young girl said, running out. She stopped suddenly. "Who is that? Why is he wearing such funny clothes?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi said, addressing the boy he still had a good grip on. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You said you weren't an angel, and you seem a little too pretty to be a demon," Kenpachi said.

"I'm a shinigami."

"Huh," Kenpachi replied, rubbing at his jaw.

"Why is it that we can all see you but that everyone else can't?" Yumichika asked.

"I want to know why you guys can see me at all, honestly," Ichigo said.

"Are you a communist? Are you a spy?" asked Ikkaku, a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, but I wasn't trying to get involved in your fight," Ichigo answered. "I just knew that because of me someone had gotten hurt. I've heard that bullets usually kill so…"

"You've heard?" Yachiru said with a laugh. "What an odd way of talking you have." She turned to Ikkaku. "Can I borrow your gun?" he handed her his hand weapon. "Lift your hand," she told Ichigo. He did. She took aim, and then paused. "You're really just going to let me shoot you?" she asked.

"Um, no, haha," Ichigo laughed awkwardly, putting his hand down. He cursed himself for not knowing enough about human culture before coming to the world of the living on a mission.

Yachiru walked up to him, reached up, and yanked on his hair.

"Ow!" he said.

"So me pulling your hair hurts you but you'd have no problem with me blowing your hand off?" she asked.

"Well you see human wea…" Ichigo stopped.

"Yeah, keep going, it's not like we still think you're a human anyways," Kenpachi said. "I'm not sure what a shinigami is though."

"We help souls pass from this world to the next, whether peacefully or by force."

"You kill people?" Ikkaku asked.

"No, they are already dead. Some are just lost and some are attacking others, either way we have to continue to cycle of birth and rebirth."

"Then why do you have such a fearsome looking weapon?" Kenpachi asked.

"It cleanses souls so that they can pass on," Ichigo explained.

"Uh-huh," Kenpachi said not sure if he really bought it.

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise and everyone froze. Unexpected beeping noises in the middle of a war zone usually weren't good, but Ichigo just took a tiny device out of his pocket and looked it over. "I have to go," he said.

"I don't think so," Kenpachi said, trying to grab him. Ichigo easily moved out of the way.

"I'll be back," he said flash stepping away.

"What the hell? I didn't even see him move, did you?" Kenpachi asked.

"Maybe he's an alien," Yachiru pointed out. "I was reading about these brain suckers from Mars in Astounding Science-Fiction who had little devices with radar to help them find new humans to eat."

"Well, if he's after brains maybe he should've picked a better place to start," Ikkaku laughed.

That was when they heard it, an unworldly roar that sent chills down their spines.

"What…?" Yumichika asked.

"Outside, now," Kenpachi ordered.

They all ran outside to locate the source of the noise. Everyone else was milling around as though nothing was wrong.

"It's starting to get annoying seeing and hearing things that no one else can," Ikkaku complained. "It's making me feel a little batty."

"You are a little batty, Ikkaku," Yumichika pointed out.

"There!" Kenpachi said, pointing.

* * *

"Shit," Ichigo said out loud. The damn thing was running right back to camp. This day kept going wrong. Of course, his soul pager had only showed one and there had been two, but he still shouldn't have been so slow. Maybe he should stop trying to follow it and just go straight to the base camp, since that's where it seemed like it was going anyways. A couple of flash steps was all it took to get to his destination.

"Hey!" Kenpachi yelled at him, seeing him.

"Stay back!" Ichigo yelled, just at the hollow crashed through the trees, scattering confused soldiers.

"You men," Kenpachi yelled at them. "Away from that area!" They quickly obeyed.

Ichigo easily blocked the hollow's clawed attack with his zanpakuto, maneuvering the creature around before finally jumping above it and slicing through the back of his head in a killing blow. The hollow gave a last howl as he disintegrated.

"For someone supposedly doesn't kill things you sure killed the fuck out of that one," Kenpachi said as Ichigo walked up to them.

"It was already dead," Ichigo said with a shrug.

* * *

It was later in the evening at they were sitting around the colonel's tent chatting. Ichigo was determined to figure out why these humans could see him. It happened sometimes, but so many, at one time? Was that supposed to happen?

"I guess I really am too clueless to go out on my own sometimes," he said aloud.

"Why did you come then?" Yumichika asked. "I mean, you could just stay in this other world of yours right? The afterlife or heaven or whatever it is?"

"Well you see…" Ichigo wondered how to say it. He started over. "You humans had a big war here in the land of the living recently. We did too. You should probably know that things that happen in different realms affect each other. Probably we caused yours, or maybe they started at the same time, I'm not really sure. I just know that all of sudden my friends and family were being attacked and I needed to help out, and I did. Being a shinigami is about protecting people, and I guess I'm just not that good of a person to want to protect people I don't even know, so I never considered joining the thirteen court guard before. It's different when you're actually seeing people being taken out though. I don't like feeling helpless and so I stood up and started fighting, and I found out that I was really good at it. Then, when it was all over, they gave me a pat on the back and a promotion. But now usually whenever I hear someone yell "we need you!" it's usually followed by "to sign this document" or "approve this paperwork". So I jumped at the chance to actually get some field work done. Going out like this is pretty below my rank, but I've never gotten to do it since all of my fighting was in our realm and the chance to actually do what I consider real work seemed very inviting."

They nodded, they could relate to that. As much as they bitched about being stationed in a miserable swamp, they would have bitched tenfold more if they had been stationed behind a desk.

* * *

"Are you aware that my son is missing?" Isshin asked.

"Of course not, why would I know that?"

"Because you're his captain you jerk!" Isshin yelled.

"Well, that doesn't give me magical powers of knowing where your son is at all times," Kisuke replied. "Do you know where your lieutenant is?"

"Yes I do! I don't WANT to know where he is but damn it I know it!" Isshin tried to keep his mind off his lieutenant's annoying laugh. No matter how often he told him to stop it he would always hear "Bohahahaha!" coming across the training field.

"Look, I'm pretty sure he's going to freak out when I tell him that we're promoting him again," Kisuke said. "I just wanted to let him have a little time to himself first."

"He has to know it's coming. We've promoted people a lot less qualified than him already," Isshin said. "He knows we're short handed."

"Yeah, but Ichigo is a special case considering his limited experience. Despite his skill level he doesn't really see himself as a leader," Kisuke said. "In any case, he'll be back soon, so don't worry."

"Why isn't he back already?"

Kisuke was silent for a moment. "I know that you don't want to hear this, especially considering that we're still rebuilding, but I think that it's starting."

Isshin just stood there. "Can't we tell him anything?"

"You know we can't."

* * *

They had peppered Ichigo with questions until late in the night. Did he eat? Could he fly? Could he die?

He asked them questions as well, trying to figure out what made them special enough that they could see him. He didn't detect very high spiritual pressure coming off of any of them, not that he was particularly good at that sort of thing.

Yachiru they had found abandoned in a ditch in a muddy village between the French and Nazi Germany border during after the breakout from Normandy. They hadn't known what to do with her at first but had grown attached to her, so Kenpachi had adopted her rather than hand her over to an overworked orphanage. When asked what country she was from she would happily reply "the moon" because of her fascination with science fiction and the general confusion about her heritage. A child wasn't legally allowed to travel with the military, but there were always camp followers and small villages near the base that they claimed she lived at, even though she was always sleeping in Kenpachi's tent. There were lots of arrangements like that in the military, though usually not ones so innocent.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had met with Kenpachi in boot camp but hadn't met up with him again until a year or so into the United States involvement in World War II. They had been transferred to his company when there own had been decimated and had relished being under his command ever since. They had been horrified when he had walked in on them in an intimate moment but he had laughed it off, to their relief. It was an odd thing that most of the men around them didn't really seem to care if another man occasionally had sex with another man to let off steam, but to actually have a relationship was very taboo. It wasn't even a matter of getting discharged, it was a matter of personal safety. Both had known men killed for being gay, so they were very under wraps with their relationship.

Kenpachi didn't really answer any questions about himself, brushing them off and saying that it didn't matter.

Ichigo couldn't make any sense of the situation still, and as the night started to wind down he wondered what he should do. Kenpachi made a rather forceful offer that he stay and he agreed.

"You can sleep here," Kenpachi told him, making a makeshift bed on the floor of the tent that he and Yachiru shared.

* * *

All night Kenpachi tossed and turned. He kept dreaming about when he had been shot. He didn't know why; he had been shot, blown up, stabbed, and once, set on fire. This minor incident shouldn't bother him. He woke up, cursing, but fell asleep again.

_He saw something in the brush, a shock of orange hair. "HEY JACKASS! WATCH OUT!" he yelled. The boy looked at him, and when his brown eyes locked onto Kenpachi, Kenpachi paused as recognition shot through his body. He was still feeling that odd sensation as he was falling backward, his ears ringing..._

In the morning when Kenpachi got up, Ichigo was still asleep. Looking at the boy's form, tangled up the sheets, half naked, Kenpachi very suddenly got the urge to pounce on him. His face began to heat up as he thought about Ichigo underneath him. He quickly looked away and finished dressing, walking out to do his morning rounds. Everything kept coming back to Ichigo though. In his mind, the condensation collecting on a canteen made him think of sweat dripping off of Ichigo's naked back. The warm breeze that blew across camp stroked his face like Ichigo's hair. Kenpachi gritted his teeth and decided to do something he never did.

"Warrant Officer Koso?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have some paperwork for me to work on?" Kenpachi asked.

Koso had perfected forging the colonel's signature to a point that no one could tell the difference because otherwise no supplies would ever get shipped, no transfers would ever get processed, and no death certificates would ever be issued. Hearing the colonel volunteering to do paperwork was almost enough to make him pass out.

This ought to get my mind off things, Kenpachi thought, as he strained his eyes to read the ridiculously complicated form in front of him.

* * *

"So I take it you got everything off to a good start?" Professor Aizen asked.

"Oh yes, and it was a pleasant trip to boot," Professor Ichimaru said with a smile. "How long do expect to wait until we see any results?"

"I imagine things are already happening, but that it might be a little while until we actually see the effects."

* * *

_I do explain why Kisuke and Isshin, who are shinigami in canon are there in the soul society in this version of the story later on, for those confused about it (having to do with exile)._


	3. Whiteness

**Whiteness**

* * *

"Hey, Kenpachi?" Ichigo said, popping his head into the colonel's office tent.

Kenpachi had been battled hardened enough to not yell, "Gah!" from the surprise he felt from being suddenly addressed, and by the very person he was trying to not think about, but it was a close call. Stupid paperwork, he thought. It makes my other senses dull to focus on this shit.

"Yeah?" he responded after collecting himself.

"I'm going to go and investigate that other camp across the way. I just didn't want you to get too excited if you didn't see me when you make it back to your quarters."

"The other camp? Is that dangerous for you or is it not a problem?"

"I doubt it'll be a problem," Ichigo said easily. "Later," he waved over his shoulder as he walked out.

When Kenpachi came back to his tent Ichigo was there though, sitting at what looked like a poker game with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru.

"He doing any good?" Kenpachi asked.

"Naw, he sucks. If he had any money we would've cleaned him out by now," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I just learned," Ichigo protested.

"Sorry, I guess you just don't have it, Ichi," Yachiru said.

"You really should stop calling me that," Ichigo said.

"I could call you strawberry I guess," she responded.

"…nevermind…" Ichigo replied.

The whole scene seemed kind of homey to Kenpachi. It should be odd to have some sort of weird spirit guy hanging out with them now, but instead he fit right in.

"Uh, yeah, so about dinner," Kenpachi began, stopping his train of thought.

"Before that," Yumichika said. "I really think we should torture Ichigo to give us any information he got about the enemy camp."

"Oh yeah, let's do that!" Yachiru said happily.

"Torture?" Ichigo asked.

"Tickle!" Yachiru said as she launched herself at him.

"Aw, no! Seriously, I'm…hehehe….hahaha…I'm really ticklish," Ichigo said laughing, falling sidewise with Yachiru still attached to him.

"Eh, Leave him alone. He obviously didn't find anything which is why he came back early. The only things of interest to us would be things he wasn't looking for. I doubt he stopped to look through their deployment schedule or anything," Kenpachi said.

"Can I still tickle him?" Yachiru asked, pausing.

"Why not?" Kenpachi replied.

"Yay!"

"Ah…no…hehe!"

* * *

"Kenpachi, can I stay here again?" Ichigo asked later.

Kenpachi didn't reply right away.

"I contacted my captain and it seems like there's some unusual activity here so I'm suppose to stay. I might have to be here a couple of days," Ichigo continued.

Kenpachi sighed. "Yeah, sure kid."

"You do know that I'm probably at least 10 times older than you, right?"

"You're kidding," Kenpachi replied, shocked.

"We can live for thousands of years if we have high enough spiritual pressure and a strong will to live."

"You're still a kid in your world though, right? I think you said that you still live your dad and sisters when not on your base or squad or whatever it is."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

Kenpachi had trouble sleeping again. He kept having weird dreams that didn't make sense. They all involved Ichigo, although he was slightly different in all of them. When he woke up exhausted in the morning he rubbed at his eyes and told himself he really needed to visit the nearest town or something. He wasn't usually a sexual man; he could pour his energies into battle just as well and not even think about sex for months, but obviously it had been too long for him to be obsessing about that redheaded kid out there.

* * *

"Colonel, maybe you should just go back and take a nap or something," Yumichika suggested, since it was the third time that Kenpachi had dozed off while he was giving his report.

"Maybe your report is boring as shit and your…" Kenpachi tried to think of a physical insult but honestly he was really tired and it was kind of hard to make fun of Yumichika's looks because he was pretty good looking. "...and um, your hair needs to be cut close again," he finished.

"Colonel!" Yumichika touched his hair, shocked. "Come on, everything else out here is miserable, don't make me cut my hair too!"

"He's just grumpy," Ikkaku assured Yumichika.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep," Kenpachi agreed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walked with him to his tent, talking about what needed to be done for that day. Their camp was still being set up with new soldiers coming in daily. They ran into Ichigo who was in the middle of bolting out of the tent.

"Make sure that everyone stays away from the hill over there," Ichigo pointed to the large white hill in the distance. "I'm going to try and draw them all to me there."

"What?" Kenpachi asked. Then they all felt it. It was oppressive, like a heavy weight placed on their hearts and heads.

"Shit!" Ikkaku said, trying to keep on his feet.

"Just…" Ichigo started saying.

"Yeah, got it," Kenpachi said. "Go for it."

Everyone was already given orders to avoid the hill anyways, so it wouldn't be a problem. But still…Kenpachi looked up at the sky, seeing rifts open up, and creatures descending. I can't just sit here, Kenpachi thought. My whole life I've never felt weak, why the hell would I now? What's the worst that can happen? I die? So what? Evidentially there's a whole world over there waiting for me and then at least I can…

Kenpachi started running towards the hill, towards the battle.

* * *

Some of these are just small fry, thought Ichigo. Those ones are easy enough. That one that's hanging back though, he's going to be hard.

"_Ichigo," Kisuke had said. "It is possible that some very high ranked hollows will be coming soon. In that case I'm giving you discretion on whether or not you want to use your bankai. You are still limited, but I doubt you'll need it's full power. If not, I guess you'll just have to die." He laughed after that._

"_Yeah, thanks for that, Captain," Ichigo said dryly. "If that happens make sure to congratulate yourself on failing as a teacher, ok?"_

At least, Ichigo thought with a smile, at least I won't have to hold back for this one.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled, cleanly slicing another hollow.

* * *

"The way he moves," Yumichika said. "It's beautiful."

Kenpachi wasn't that surprised that they had followed him. Yachiru was there as well, having already been hot on Ichigo's heels before he was out of the tent.

Usually Kenpachi took joy in making fun of Yumichika's aesthetics, but in this case he agreed. It wasn't beautiful in a traditional sense. It wasn't fluid or delicate. It was fast, brutal, and in several cases, actually earth shattering. The ground around them quaked and split, trees cut in half or were ripped up by there roots in the fierceness of the battle that was happening in front of them. The small group of watchers just sat and watched, not even being able to stand with the spiritual pressure being released around them.

I'm so useless right now, Kenpachi thought. Even if I tried shooting one of them, it would do nothing. Hell, I could bomb them and nothing would happen. Fuck. There's so many of them and just him. Can he really…Kenpachi grinned to himself. Don't be stupid. What a time to get all soft. Someone like him is built for this. Look at his face, he's fine. He laughed a little.

"What is it, Colonel?" Ikkaku asked.

"He's smiling," Kenpachi said.

It was true, and that fact made the rest of them smile too. Sure they couldn't help, but at least they could enjoy the sheer competition of the battle around them.

"That's what he is then," Yachiru said.

"What do you mean? He already told us what he is," Yumichika replied.

"He must be a god of battle," she said determinedly.

Yeah, Kenpachi thought, watching Ichigo take out another two hollows. That's probably it.

* * *

I need to save some energy for that last bastard over there, Ichigo was thinking as he cleaned up the smaller hollows. I'm never good with conserving.

Finally it was time. Ichigo leaned on his sword for a moment, looking at his opponent, who looked a lot more human than the others and had an impressive spiritual pressure. Ichigo wasn't very good at precisely calibrating those types of estimates, but he knew enough to know that the guy was bad news.

"Hey, you just gonna sit there or what?" Ichigo said finally.

"Maybe," he replied.

Shit, Ichigo thought as he instantly felt the presence behind him. How did I not notice that there was really a second…

* * *

"Damn coward double teamed him," Kenpachi mumbled.

There was a flash and then blood was shooting from Ichigo's back.

It's pretty deep, Ichigo was thinking. I'm fine though, I just need to not take too many more hits like that or…

"POISON? You bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"Poison? Kenny, is he going to be…" Yachiru said.

"**BANKAI!"**

The humans on the scene passed out. It was just too much for them to handle. Kenpachi saw him for a second though, floating in the air, power radiating from him. Ichigo, Kenpachi thought as his mind blurred, you better not die or I'm gonna kick your ass when I get to your world.

When they came to only Ichigo remained, passed out on the cold ground.

* * *

"Mmm," Ichigo groaned as he woke up.

"I really didn't expect for you to be awake already," Kenpachi said.

"We shinigami heal pretty fast, and I heal faster than most," Ichigo said.

"So, you're going to be ok then? You're feeling ok right now?"

"Yeah, I just need to recharge a little, but aside from that…" Ichigo looked down at his bandages.

"I wasn't really sure what to do about the poison since we had no idea what kind it was and because you're not really a human or anything. I could at least patch you up though," Kenpachi explained.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Don't thank me," Kenpachi replied.

"No, you've been really nice to me and…" Ichigo began.

"I really mean it, you shouldn't thank me," Kenpachi replied, leaning in close to Ichigo. Seeing Ichigo fight like that had been too much. He knew, even as he was carrying Ichigo's unconscious body back and feeling his weight in his arms, even as he was taking off Ichigo's shirt and cleaning off the blood, that he wasn't going to hold back when Ichigo woke up.

"What are you…," Ichigo started to say, but was cut off by Kenpachi's lips, pressing down on his almost hard enough to bruise, his hands in Ichigo's hair, holding him strongly.

Ichigo managed to pull away, falling backward out of the cot he had been placed in, winding up on the floor. Kenpachi let his own body fall with Ichigo's, landing on top of him, his weight pining him down.

"Please, Kenpachi, I've never…" Ichigo started, gasping.

"You've never been with a man before?" Kenpachi said with a wide shark's smile.

"I've never been kissed before," Ichigo finished.

Shit, Kenpachi thought. I'm not…I'm not giving him up though. "I guess I'm going hell then," he said with a laugh.

"Where did you think you were going to go?" Ichigo asked.

Kenpachi reached down towards the body underneath his and paused. "You know, once I was invited to Buckingham palace to visit the Queen of England. It was some stupid UN publicity stunt and there were a bunch of us assholes there from other countries milling around. When no one was looking I bit my finger so that it bled and rubbed it on a corner of a hallway, just to leave my dirty little mark. Yet right now I paused because it seemed a little sacrilegious to touch that glowing white skin of yours."

"It didn't stop you from kissing me," Ichigo said.

"Oh, it's not going to stop me," Kenpachi said. "It's just that you…" Kenpachi couldn't put it into words and there was no real reason to. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo again, and began pulling away the clothing that separated them.

He didn't speak again until a very critical juncture. "Ichigo," Kenpachi panted. "I…damn it…if you really don't want this then…" Kenpachi just couldn't say it. He had never wanted anyone so badly and yet he didn't want having hurt Ichigo on what little of his conscious he had left either. Not in this way. But to just walk away seemed like it would rip out part of him. He had never forced himself on anyone, so the idea that he would to someone like Ichigo seemed…how the hell had he gotten here anyways?

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said, breathing heavily. "A human could never force a shinigami to do anything they didn't want to."

That wasn't a clear yes but it definitely wasn't a no. In fact, Kenpachi liked it this way. It was kind of a "if you do something I don't like I'll beat the shit out of you".

"Well then, Ichigo, let's see what it is that you do want," Kenpachi said with a wide smile.


	4. Good Bye

**Good-Bye**

* * *

_A/N: So there is some romantic laden sexiness with plot-ish stuff in it and then there's some just smutty stuff (I was going back and forth on it until I saw that read some reviews that told me to go for it). That stuff will be clearly denoted if you just want to skip over it._

"Kenpachi, why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked.

Showing a lot more restraint then he thought he had, Kenpachi pulled himself away from the kid's porcelain skin for a moment.

"Look, don't think that this is the first time that we've done this," he replied.

Ichigo looked confused.

"I'm saying that you and I have a little history, don't we?" Kenpachi said.

"I don't know what you're saying," Ichigo responded.

"There's a lot of stuff in this world that I've always assumed was bullshit. I always thought people talking about the afterlife were just scared to die but it seems like they were more right than I was. There's people who talk about their past lives; about remembering things from it. I've always thought that they just couldn't take how petty their lives were, but seems like there's truth to that too."

"People aren't supposed to remember their past lives," Ichigo responded.

"Come on," Kenpachi gripped Ichigo harder, bringing his face very close and looking at him with a penetrating gaze. "Why did you stop for me after you thought I got shot?"

"I thought it was my fault," Ichigo said.

"And if I had ignored you and been carted off by Ikkaku and Yumichika back to camp?" Kenpachi asked. "You know that you would have followed me."

Ichigo tried to look away, but Kenpachi wouldn't let him.

"You were interesting, that doesn't mean anything," Ichigo said.

"Why haven't you been kissed before?" Kenpachi asked.

"I've been…busy…"

"What, you're like at least a hundred, right?"

Ichigo laughed, "More than that."

"You were never attracted to anyone because you were waiting for me," Kenpachi told him.

Ichigo got mad at that. "Don't have such a high opinion of yourself," he said.

"I want you madder," Kenpachi said, not being able to help himself and moving his hand along the inside of Ichigo's naked thigh.

Ichigo shuddered.

"I said mad," Kenpachi growled into his ear. "Not aroused."

Ichigo had his hands buried in Kenpachi's hair and he wasn't really sure when he'd done that. He jumped a little when Kenpachi bit at his neck, but instead of getting upset he just held him closer. Wait…held him? Why was he…

Kenpachi had more than enough talking. He just wanted to make one thing clear though. "You're mine, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said directly into Ichigo's lips, just before clamping down on them again.

He removed what little clothing he still had on.

"Kenpachi, you're not going to…," Ichigo said, pushing Kenpachi back off his crushing kiss.

"Heh, I'm not going to lie, whatever you think it is that I'm going to do to you, I probably am," Kenpachi said, looking over Ichigo's body, naked except for what was covered by his bandages. Definitely am, he corrected himself in his mind with a laugh.

Ikkaku came in at that moment.

"Gah!" Ichigo said, trying to hide in embarrassment. Why couldn't Ikkaku just not be able to see him like practically every other human?

"Look's like Ichigo is doing ok," Ikkaku said with a laugh, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Ikkaku," Kenpachi called after him. "Take care of Yachiru for me."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Ikkaku said, leaving and closing the tent behind him.

"You guys are so…" Ichigo began to say.

"Aw look, the rest of your body blushes too," Kenpachi said, enjoying the delicate pink that had spread from Ichigo's face to his chest.

"Shut up," Ichigo said angrily.

"I already told you I like you angry," Kenpachi replied, swooping up Ichigo in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't mind doing it on the ground, but you are going to be sore enough. We might as well at least get some blankets."

Ichigo turned red again. "I never said that you could do anything to me."

"Then stop me," Kenpachi said, dropping Ichigo down on a pile of bedding.

"Ouch, you're such an asshole sometimes," Ichigo said.

"Mmm," Kenpachi said, throwing himself after Ichigo.

* * *

SMUT TIME! (I mean "warning")

* * *

Ichigo really didn't want to be enjoying it. Well, maybe he did. It was natural to enjoy it. Well, maybe not with a human, but it wasn't completely unheard of. He just didn't want to be enjoying it quite so much. Every time he cried out in pleasure or moaned, Kenpachi just got that crazy glint in his eye that made Ichigo wonder if he should be fearing for his life, which was ridiculous since this human couldn't hurt him. Not that Kenpachi wasn't trying to, at least that's what it seemed like to Ichigo.

"Damn it, Kenpachi, why do you keep biting…ahhhhh," Ichigo moaned.

"If you didn't make such delicious noises I wouldn't have to bite you so hard," Kenpachi said. "Plus, you taste good."

"I do not!" Ichigo said, not sure why that would be something he was upset about.

"Oh yes you do, just like…"

"If you say strawberry, I swear I'll kill you," Ichigo said.

"Just like Ichigo," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo wondered if that counted or not but his mind completely went blank because Kenpachi had just been warming up. He didn't give Ichigo any warning at all when he very suddenly went down on him, putting his warm wet mouth on Ichigo's hard erection.

"Shi…fu…" Ichigo couldn't even finish a curse word. "Bas…bastard…" he finally got out.

Kenpachi laughed, the sensation tingling along Ichigo's cock and making his stomach tighten and the rest of his body cry out for more. Kenpachi kept pushing him closer and closer. He was a good judge of things like this, so just as Ichigo was beginning to feel himself lose control, he pulled away.

"Wha…what the fuck, Kenpachi?" Ichigo said, panting, trying to focus his eyes.

"You know, maybe you should ask," Kenpachi said. "Maybe then I'll consider it."

Ichigo looked at him to see if he was kidding. Nope, that sadistic bastard was sitting there with an evil grin and a crazed look in his eye. Shit, Ichigo thought, staring at the ceiling.

"Damn it, you're the one that wants…" Ichigo began but stopped. Ok, that was clearly a lie, as obvious both by his body and his moaning.

He felt Kenpachi's erection, naked and hot as coal, pressed up against his leg. Kenpachi's hand began to move along his lower stomach, then tweak at his nipples.

"Damn it, Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Just fucking do it!"

"Hm, close enough, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want more," Kenpachi said.

Why is this man's voice so sexy to me? Ichigo thought as he was enveloped by Kenpachi again. Why does he have such a hold on me?

"Ke…" Ichigo yelled as Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's cock down his throat. Ichigo wanted to squirm, wanted to thrust, but he felt Kenpachi's hands holding him down. Hands he could easily force off, but for some reason the idea of being restrained by Kenpachi was more than a little intriguing to him.

Ichigo didn't have anything left in him to hold back, and he exploded into Kenpachi, poured himself into Kenpachi, was drunk down by Kenpachi. He lay there panting hard and instinctively clung to Kenpachi when Kenpachi lay near him again.

Kenpachi had to smile at that. Ichigo had to be the strongest person he had ever seen, assuming you could call him a person. He was more of demi-god. Yet he could make him like this. It was a good feeling. He got even more of a good feeling when after awhile he felt Ichigo's hand rub along his still very throbbing erection. He let lose a deep moan of encouragement, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he found Ichigo very close, eye to eye. "Kenpachi, I want more," he said.

God he's so sexy, Kenpachi thought. He hadn't really thought he could be more aroused. It was already becoming a fairly painful problem. Hearing Ichigo say that made something warm go up his spine. He pulled Ichigo to him and almost frantically began to kiss at his neck. He kneaded at Ichigo's ass, pulling Ichigo as close to him as possible.

Ichigo was a little taken aback by Kenpachi's passionate response, but followed his lead. He gladly sucked at Kenpachi's offered fingers, enjoying the look Kenpachi made while he swirled his tongue around them. He allowed his body to be positioned, although he was nervous. If you had told him two hours ago that he'd eagerly by offering up his naked ass to the formidable looking Colonel, he probably would have laughed. In fact the whole situation almost made him want to laugh now. That was when Kenpachi placed his first finger inside him, and he didn't feel like laughing anymore. It wasn't that it hurt; it was just an odd feeling. Kenpachi seemed very aware of the situation and tried to go through the whole process as slow as he could under the circumstances; the circumstances being that he really wanted to pound Ichigo into the floor until he couldn't move and make him call out his name until he was hoarse for a week.

Kenpachi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little.

"I already told you that you can't really hurt me," Ichigo said.

Fuck it, Kenpachi said, plunging himself in to what he knew would be paradise.

Ichigo hadn't really known what to expect. It was a pleasant feeling being filled and stretched (after he got adjusted to it), although it was still odd. He pressed himself backward with Kenpachi, moving with him. He grinned when he heard the reaction to his movements, Kenpachi moaning and cursing, making comments under his breath that he couldn't hear.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo called out. What the hell had…he cried out again in intense pleasure. He could hear Kenpachi behind him chuckling. He sighed in disappointment when Kenpachi stopped moving and pulled out of him.

"Turn around," Kenpachi told him. He couldn't pass up seeing what Ichigo's face looked like when he was making sounds like that. When _he_ was _making_ Ichigo make sounds like that.

He almost laughed when he saw Ichigo eagerly reposition himself. He wanted to playfully call Ichigo a little slut but didn't want to push things too far yet, not when it was going so very well.

"You like this?" Kenpachi said at the writhing body underneath him, pushing in harder.

"Yes," Ichigo hissed.

"Be more specific," Kenpachi said, hitting Ichigo's prostate again and causing him to call out.

"Yes, Kenpachi," Ichigo said.

"A little louder this time," Kenpachi ordered.

"YES, KENPACHI!" Ichigo cried out.

Damn it, this is too much, Kenpachi thought. I really can't keep this up.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo screamed.

Fuck…Kenpachi quickly grabbed Ichigo's cock, pumping it in him with his thrusts.

"KENPACHI!"

I almost want to tell him to stop; I can't take this…Kenpachi thought with a loud moan.

Ichigo came, screaming his name again. Kenpachi sighed in relief that he could finally give in as well, feeling Ichigo clamping down on him, his own name still ringing in his ears.

* * *

END OF SMUT

* * *

Kenpachi had almost laughed when had been woken up in the middle of the night by Ichigo rubbing on him. He looked over at the boy and noticed he was actually still asleep.

"You better be dreaming about me," he said to Ichigo's sleeping body.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo moaned.

"Mmm," Kenpachi moaned back. "Well, guess it's time for you to wake up then."

In the morning Ichigo was feeling sore and in desperate need of a shower but he was happy that he didn't actually feel bad about anything. He was still kind of confused, but he tried to not let it bother him. When he got back from cleaning himself up a little (actually, a lot), Kenpachi was fully clothed and eating with Yachiru happily chatting to him.

"Hey, Yachiru," Ichigo greeted her with a smile.

"Ichigo…do you have to leave?" she said.

Ichigo's next step faltered. Kenpachi was staring at his plate very hard.

"Uh well, I am going to have to very soon. I have duties and my family to go back to. Actually I have two younger sisters," he said.

"My age?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh, well not really. Ages are kind of weird when compared across our worlds that way," Ichigo said. "Now that I think of it, I should probably check in with my captain."

"Yachiru, why did you have to go and do that?" Kenpachi asked as Ichigo wandered off to make his call.

"Do you really like him that much?"

Kenpachi didn't say anything.

"I know you do. That's why I was asking him. It's better to know," Yachiru said. "Maybe we could tie him up and keep him that way. He'd probably be a good mommy, and he's already had sisters so he probably knows…"

"Yachiru, that wouldn't work and even if it did, that's not how you keep people that you…" Kenpachi paused, "that are important to you from leaving."

* * *

"How injured are you?" Kisuke asked.

"Not very injured," Ichigo admitted. "There are no more hollows here so I can come back now."

"Ha ha, actually no," Kisuke said.

"What?" Ichigo responded, confused.

"Stay longer, get fully healed. You deserve a little time off anyways. Well, it's not time off, it's still work, but it's time off from paperwork so that's good, right? Well, I'm not going to do it so it'll still be waiting for you," Kisuke replied. "Regardless, it doesn't matter because I'm ordering you to stay anyways. Consider yourself ordered. Bye."

He is so bizarre, Ichigo thought to himself as he hung up the phone. Between my dad and my captain I'm surrounded by complete weirdos. He was happy by the turn of events though, right? Ichigo sighed. He actually wasn't. He felt like he was swirling down a drain and he wasn't sure what was at the bottom of it. He felt a desperate need to run away and get as far away from that man in the tent as possible.

He walked in.

"Uh, so is it ok if I stay a little bit longer? I have orders to stay for a couple more days," Ichigo confessed.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

That afternoon, once again laying in Kenpachi's arms, taking a nap in the hot afternoon, Ichigo forgot why it was that he was in a hurry to leave.

Kenpachi didn't sleep, he just watched the dozing boy in his arms. I wish my arms were a little bit stronger, he thought. Strong enough to make sure you didn't go back to that damn world of yours.

* * *

The next couple of days passed pleasantly. "Pleasantly" included a light firefight and one stabbing injury over booze, but on the whole the base was fairly peaceful that week. Kenpachi was glad because he was pretty sure that otherwise he would have just neglected his duties to spend time with Ichigo. Ichigo didn't seem to be thinking about it, but every minute that Kenpachi spent with him it was like there was a giant countdown clock over his head. Every time that Kenpachi put his hands on him he thought to himself, this could be the last time.

"Kenny," Yachiru chided him.

"What?"

"Stop being so depressing!" she practically yelled in his ear.

"I can be depressed if I want."

"No. Kenny never gets depressed," she assured him.

Yeah, he thought to himself, I am kind of being a pussy.

"There's a dinner tonight," he said, changing the subject.

"I'm pretty sure we have dinner every night," Yumichika said as he walked in.

"Ha ha," Kenpachi said sarcastically. "I mean some top brass are coming in this afternoon to be in the way, tell us how to tie our shoes, get lost in the bushes and have to be rescued, and expect to be pleased and yes sir-ed all along the way."

"Do we have to put them up too?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, I already got someone setting up some tents for them. Luckily it's just for a day or two."

"Is Ichigo going to be a problem?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Well, I know I'm kind of annoying, but I don't think I'm a problem," Ichigo said from where he was lying on the ground.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Ginger," Ikkaku said.

"What was that?" Ichigo said, jumping up.

"Oh look, he has a bigger temper than even you Ikkaku," Yumichika laughed.

"I doubt it," Ikkaku said.

"No one will see me if that's what you mean," Ichigo said. "Except you. When I hit you. In the face."

Ikkaku slung his arm around Ichigo in a friendly way. "You know kid, I'm gonna miss you."

"Like you miss your hair?" he said.

"Ohhhhh!" Yachiru said, clapping.

"Nice," Yumichika agreed.

"Yeah, alright, now we're taking this outside," Ikkaku said.

* * *

The dinner wasn't very elegant, it's not like it could be under the circumstances it was held under, but still, it was nicer food than the soldiers usually got and they got to dick around. Kenpachi hadn't told them to not get drunk, he had just told them to get drunk in their own tents. Alcohol wasn't usually freely available aside from what was shipped from kindly relatives and friends, but some had been requisitioned for this visit. It was actually enough for several visits but it would definitely be gone that night.

Kenpachi tried to look interested in whatever the Brigadier General was saying while Yachiru hung out with Ikkaku and Yumichika on a couple of crates that had been made into a makeshift bench. Ichigo had joined them as well, which is why Kenpachi kept feeling his eyes go to the spot, only to force them back to the man in front of him.

"So then I told President Truman that…" the man continued.

Kenpachi nodded, while seriously doubting this man had ever had a conversation with the president.

Yachiru wandered off and Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with the invisible (to most) Ichigo, sat in silence.

"I've heard that the Colonel's so called adopted daughter has been living with you the last couple of days," a man said walking up to them.

Ikkaku was feeling exhausted and didn't want to get up, he looked over the man's rank. Good, he didn't have to.

"What about it, First Lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked brusquely. He wasn't looking to move up in his career, he'd be damned if he kissed anyone's ass.

"First Lieutenant Matthews," the man said.

Ikkaku didn't respond.

"I was just interested because I'm on the ethics committee and I had heard a rumor that you and Ayasegawa over there were shaking up together," Matthews said.

"First Lieutenant Ayasegawa," Yumichika said coldly, "IF we're going to be so formal."

"So what?" Ikkaku said. "Everyone has to sleep two to a tent. We just know that we can stand each other and requested it."

"I heard there was a little more to it than that," Matthews said with a gleam in his eye.

"We go way back, starting from boot camp. That's all there is," Ikkaku stated.

"Oh well, like I said, now that the girl is with you I guess it's a little different," Matthews said.

Yumichika stiffened.

"I guess it was just a rumor after all," the man said, leaving.

"What disgusting filth," Yumichika muttered.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"I kind of envy the Colonel and you," Ikkaku said. "Yumichika and I have to a lot more careful than you two have been, especially considering how damn loud you are."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore his blooming red checks. He wasn't that loud was he?

"If they found out we're together it would be very bad," Yumichika said in a very quiet voice. "He was inferring that Yachiru was…" Yumichika thought about the best way of putting it, "was formerly the Colonel's toy and was now ours."

"What!" Ichigo said angrily. "Somehow that's ok but you and Ikkaku aren't? That's just wrong!"

"Yeah," Ikkaku said. "You did say you're not supposed to kill people, right?"

Ichigo laughed. "Well, I can do something else."

He walked over to where Matthews was standing and punched him in the face.

"Ahh…" Matthews groaned, suddenly finding himself on the ground.

"What happened?" Kenpachi rushed over with mock concern on his face. He didn't know why Ichigo had hit this guy, but it still had been hilarious. He wondered if he could get Ichigo to do something to the Brigadier General too.

"I'm…fine…" Matthews said. Ichigo kicked him in the stomach. "Ow!"

* * *

Unlike the rest of the camp, Kenpachi didn't wake up with a hangover (or Matthews, who woke up with broken ribs and a swollen jaw). He hadn't drunk anything because he had planned, and had enjoyed, a very long night with Ichigo. He was happy he had because at breakfast suddenly Ichigo said, "I have to go."

"Where?" Yachiru said.

"Don't play dumb, Yachiru," Kenpachi said.

Yachiru sighed.

"I got a message. I'm supposed to leave as soon as possible," Ichigo explained.

"Alright," Kenpachi said simply.

When it was time, he and Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood there in his tent wondering what was going to happen.

"I can't wait to see how it works!" Yachiru chirped.

"Colonel, we can leave if you…" Yumichika left the question open.

"Naw, it's fine," Kenpachi said.

So it happened in almost complete silence. Ichigo used his zanpakuto to open a senkaimon, looked over his shoulder shooting a half smile at Kenpachi, and left.

* * *

"Unusual," Aizen said.

"What is that?" Gin asked.

"I just received a message from our spy in Korea. It seems that our friend has vacated this world."

"Something you didn't plan for then?"

"Of course not," Aizen stated, "I wasn't expecting him to leave but the ending is the same. They are entangled now. If I know it then surely _he_ can feel it as well."

"So are you more interested in meeting the catalyst or your rival?" Gin asked with a smile.

"Oh well, luckily I don't have to choose. They'll both come to me, and to you as well, soon enough."


	5. No Longer Whole

**No Longer Whole**

* * *

No one said anything to him, but everyone knew that their colonel was in a bad mood and tried to give him space. In the weeks after Ichigo had left, Yachiru had developed a habit of frequently looking over at Kenpachi worriedly and chewing her nails. Even when she wasn't around him she was chewing the ends of her hair and fidgeting.

"You really shouldn't do that," Yumichika said, pulling the hair out of her mouth, "you'll get split ends."

Yachiru sighed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I guess. You know that you don't have to have someone watch me, right?" she answered.

"The colonel just knew he would be out late tonight and wanted to make sure that you weren't bored," Yumichika said as they walked back to camp in the moonlight.

The both stopped suddenly, seeing a shape in the half lit darkness.

"First Lieutenant Yumichika, just the person I was looking for," the person in the shadows said. He stepped forward.

Great, Yumichika thought, it's that asshole, whatever his name was. Matthews, he remembered. Yumichika wrinkled his nose at the very noticeable smell of alcohol wafting from the man.

"I wasn't aware that you and the general were back in the area. Should I inform the colonel?" Yumichika said formally, trying to mask his disgust for the man.

"No, we're staying in a camp some distance from here, passing through on our way back out of this hellhole. I just wanted to stop by and say hi," Matthews stated.

"I'm not sure what regulations you are working under," Yumichika said, "but here we make sure to not draw our weapons in case it leads to any misunderstandings."

"Oh, I'm just cleaning it."

"Cleaning weapons while drunk isn't really a good idea, First Lieutenant," Yumichika continued, trying to keep things as impersonal and official as possible. The whole situation was weird and Matthews was giving off a decidedly off kilter vibe that made Yumichika want to shudder. "I need to continue on to camp; the colonel is expecting his daughter."

"No," Matthews said. The gun was now clearly leveled at Yumichika. Yumichika cursed himself for not trying to loosen his own weapon before this point, but he hadn't known that Matthews was completely off his rocker.

"You are gay, aren't you? I know that you have to be," the man said.

Yumichika didn't answer.

Matthews took several steps in his direction. "Not that I blame your boyfriend. You are definitely a looker, better looking than any woman I've seen out here, or most back home even."

Yumichika was trembling, but if Matthews took that as fear he would be wrong. Yumichika was furious because he knew exactly what this slime ball was after. Now that he was closer he could see Matthew's eyes, dilated wide with lust.

"Yachiru, why don't you go and run ahead while Matthews and I discuss some things," Yumichika said.

"I don't think so," Matthews broke in.

"You can't possibly…" Yumichika began.

"I'm sure this isn't the first time she'll being seeing this sort of thing, or the last time," Matthews said with a lewd laugh. He moved closer to Yumichika.

Yachiru had moved to the right of Matthews, out of his line of sight.

"You're just going to have to kill him," Yachiru said, tossing Yumichika a hefty tree branch.

"Wha…" Matthews quickly turned to face her.

Yumichika easily caught it and hit Matthews in the head as hard as he could.

"Great," he said, looking down at the body at his feet.

"Kenny would have if you didn't anyways," Yachiru said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey guys, we were thinking…" Ikkaku trailed off after seeing the look on Yumichika's face.

"We have a problem," Yachiru said, explaining the situation.

As much as Yumichika hated when Ikkaku was protective of him (at least that's what he said), he didn't hesitate to let Ikkaku give him a comforting hug. It was, unfortunately, not the first time this sort of thing had happened to him.

Yachiru was fine. A war zone makes for a weird upbringing and she had always felt fairly at ease with people dropping like flies around her.

"Let's go," Kenpachi said.

Their camp had a graveyard of course, one for their own men and another for the enemy's. They had no idea who the guys they shot were of course, so they were buried unmarked in long rows and no one would notice another sad shapeless lump in the ground. Ikkaku leaned on his shovel, resting from his labor while Yumichika and Yachiru patted down the freshly turned earth. Kenpachi stood in the pale light, looking straight up at the moon.

"I've been thinking of leaving," he said finally.

"Me too," Ikkaku admitted.

"I wasn't talking about the military," Kenpachi clarified.

"We know you're not," Yumichika said quietly.

Kenpachi just looked at them.

"I guess you guys can feel it too then? It's just not the same anymore," Kenpachi said after a couple of minutes.

"It's like the world has become colorless," Yachiru tried to explain, "Like something is missing."

* * *

The next morning found all four of them sitting in Kenpachi's tent.

"Are you guys really sure you want to do this? It's not like we really know what we're doing," Kenpachi mentioned.

"I'm not the type that has ever thought about suicide, but somehow I know what we're doing is right," Ikkaku said.

"I have before," Yumichika confessed.

Ikkaku didn't say anything, just held his hand a little tighter.

"Yachiru, you have a long life ahead of you," Kenpachi said.

"Not without you. If I had to choose air, water, food, or Kenny; it would be Kenny," she said simply.

"Well gesh, isn't this place a party waiting to happen," someone at the doorway said.

"Who the hell…" Kenpachi stopped speaking when he got a better look at him; he was dressed very similarly to Ichigo, in odd looking black clothes except he had a long white loose fitting robe over the top of it.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if invite myself in, do you?" the man said.

There was a long silence as they stared at him.

"Do you know Ichigo?" Yachiru asked finally.

"Actually I do," Kisuke said. "I'm his captain. My name is Kisuke Urahara."

"His captain? Why are you here?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well you see, he's been very sick and it's pretty much your fault," Kisuke continued.

"My fault?" Kenpachi said.

"Try to get a few neurons connecting, ok?" Kisuke said.

"I'm fairly sure that was an insult," Yumichika said.

"Hm?" Kisuke hummed, looking at the wall.

"God, Ichigo wasn't kidding when he said his captain was a dingbat," Ikkaku said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just easy to get distracted when stupid people are talking around me. Where was I? Oh yeah, Ichigo is dying," Kisuke continued.

"WHAT?" Kenpachi jumped up.

"It seems that _somehow_ while he was here he developed a very special bond with someone. Now, lots of people do that all the time, but Ichigo is a very special person. In leaving that person, he left part of himself behind. I'm not talking purely figuratively…" Kisuke put a finger to his mouth. "Wait, no, I am. The thing is though, instead of just feeling bad and pouting about it like a normal person, this will eventually completely drain him of all of his spiritual pressure. In our world, that means he would just waste away and die, assuming that some hollow didn't kill his weakened form before then. He's already fairly weak and sick now, although he won't admit it."

"He never said anything," said Kenpachi.

"Like I said, Ichigo is very special, and no one in any world is like him. He didn't know this would happen. There are lots of ways this could go, but the very best way would be for you two to be together," Kisuke continued. "I kind of thought I might have to convince you but it looks like you'll welcome my services. I'm glad I came early, I've saved you all from making a mistake."

"Don't we have to die to go though?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes, and no," Kisuke answered. "Since you'd be doing it together, you'd probably all wind up together, but that's not certain. Also, it's highly unlikely you'd remember anything about your previous life, as in less than a 1% that you would. Well, you guys are all special, so that percentage might be higher, and time itself has a history of correcting itself to allow for deviations of that sort especially when it's time itself that is…um…ok, the thing is, you want to go to the Soul Society, right?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Alright, make sure you mention that to Ichigo quickly and as often as possible when you first get there," Kisuke said.

"I understand about half of what comes out of his mouth," Ikkaku said, running his hand over his bare head.

"Now, what I'm going to do is very dangerous," Kisuke warned.

Yachiru interrupted him with her cheery laughter. "Did you really just say that to a room of people that were about to kill themselves?"

Kisuke smiled at her. "Alright, there's going to be a bright light and a loud noise. That's just for the people here to see so that they'll think you're dead. Then you'll be completely engulfed in blackness. It will be hard to keep your sense of self, but just keep thinking about what you are; what you believe, what you want out of life, your hopes and dreams, loved ones, even what you look like. After that we will wind up in a tunnel and I'll lead you to the Soul Society."

"What happens if we don't remember all the stuff?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"I don't know; it has never happened. Let's keep it that way, ok?" Kisuke said with a wide grin. "Oh, other quick notes: your appearance might slightly change and it's going to be the most painful thing you've ever felt. Alright, let's go."

"Wait, why is it so painful?" Ikkaku questioned.

"You're still dying in a way, but without having to go through actual death. Everything from this life has to be burned away. In the Soul Society you will be a new being, even if you're still an old one. That's also why you might look different, depending on how you view yourself. It's your soul that walks around in our world, not a physical body, so the image everyone sees is directly related to how you view your soul."

"Alright, I'm ready," Kenpachi said.

"Me too," Yachiru agreed.

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Yumichika said.

* * *

A very impressive explosion rocked the ground. Kenpachi's tent was buried under rubble; charred pieces of tent lay on the ground and nearby trees became embers.

"What was that? Quick!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Who is injured?"

"It's the colonel's tent!"

"Shit! Was he in it? Where's the major?"

"He was in there! Yumichika too!"

"Damn it! Quick, get men moving out the rubble and start searching. Team bravo send a squad around the perimeter…"

"A bomb? Did anyone see a plane?"

"How the hell did someone…"

* * *

It was painful as promised, but it wasn't unbearable. Kenpachi had been tortured more than a few times and he knew that a lot of time it was the lack of hope that could break you. He tried to think back on his life, but became bored with it. He instead thought of Ikkaku and Yumichika and some of the stupid shit they had all done together. He smiled. He thought of Yachiru; how fearless she was even when they first found her just as a little tyke, how she loved driving his men crazy with her antics, the nicknames she liked giving everyone. He hoped that she would get through this ok. His thoughts finally ended up on Ichigo. He didn't think about the couple of days and nights that they had had together a couple of weeks ago, instead he tried to remember all of those dreams he had been having every night since he'd met the kid. Ichigo's face kept flashing in front of his eyes, different ages and faces, but always the same Ichigo. There was a sudden increased burning in the center of Kenpachi's chest. It felt like someone was burning him from the inside out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, falling to his knees in a darkened tunnel.

"Welcome," Kisuke said. "I should have guessed you'd take the longest. I didn't get too worried though, because if I lost you Ichigo would kill me and that just can't happen."

Kenpachi took a couple of breaths and then stood up. He looked around.

"Yachiru?" he questioned. "Did you know your hair is now pink?"

"I know! I tried so hard too, I'm glad it turned out!" she said gleefully.

"Mmm, Yumichika," Ikkaku said, nuzzling him. "I was worried."

"Why?" Yumichika asked with a sigh, allowing himself to sink into Ikkaku's shoulder. He was enjoying all the very rare attention he was getting from Ikkaku today. Normally they had to be very careful about showing affection towards each other, but it sure as hell didn't matter if they were dead.

"I thought you might change something."

"Of course not," Yumichika said.

"Yup, of course not, because you're perfect," Ikkaku said without a single trace of a laugh in his voice, although there was a little mirth in the sparkle of his eyes. Yumichika was very vain, but that didn't make him any less perfect, in Ikkaku's eyes at least.

Yumichika practically purred under the praise.

"Baldy, you're still baldy," Yachiru pointed out.

Ikkaku ignored her so completely that Yumichika almost wanted to congratulate him.

"Colonel, you have long hair now," Yumichika said, deflecting the conversation.

"I'm not your colonel anymore," Kenpachi said, pulling at his long hair over his shoulder to look at it. "Huh, I wonder why. I've never had long hair."

"I like it!" Yachiru said. "We can put it in a pony tail, or braid it, or maybe we can…"

"Let's start moving," Kisuke interrupted.

* * *

Ichigo easily took out the eight men around him.

"Are you guys just not trying anymore? Trust me, the fact that any of you managed to survive the war at all is completely due to blind luck and not skill," he said.

"Ichigo," Kisuke said. He had told the newly arrived visitors to stay back for a couple moments.

"That guy is going right for Ichigo's back," Kenpachi grumbled to himself.

Ichigo, despite talking to Kisuke, easily heard the man attacking him from behind. He deftly turned and hit him in the head with the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Look, if you're going to be so cowardly as to charge at my back at least attack quietly enough that I don't…" Ichigo stopped talking when the man didn't move.

"Great, you killed him," Kisuke sighed.

Ichigo bent over him and peeled open an eyelid, peering into his unconscious eye. "I did _not_ kill him. It's not my fault they're all…" Ichigo was looking up at Kisuke when he noticed that behind Kisuke was…was…

He jumped up, a smile washing across his face. The smile only lasted an instant though.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ichigo roared at Kisuke, quickly drawing his zanpakuto.

"I'm pretty sure that we have rules about drawing your weapon on your commanding officer," Kisuke said casually.

Ichigo ignored him and charged. It happened so quickly that the group of humans (and most of the shinigami) hadn't even seen Kisuke draw his weapon, but they all heard the clash of steel against steel as the two blades collided.

"Give me a second to explain," Kisuke said.

"NO. You killed them! You fucking killed them!" Ichigo yelled at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"We came willingly," Kenpachi said, remembering Kisuke's request before they left.

"We all did," added Ikkaku.

"You think that, but he just tricked you into thinking that it was your idea. That's just what he does. He'll twist your logic, and your mind, and your emotions, to make you do whatever the hell it is that he wants!" Ichigo said with rage.

Alright, Kenpachi thought to himself grimly, I am getting a detailed report on whatever the hell this guy did to Ichigo.

"We were all going to kill ourselves before he came," Yachiru said. "I was going to have Kenny shoot me."

Ichigo stared at her in shock. "Don't…don't say things like that!"

"It's true. You probably have a point about Kisuke making us come here. I'm sure he would have if we didn't want to, but we really did. I missed you," she said, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Missing someone isn't a good enough reason to kill yourself. There's a balance to the worlds," Ichigo said. "Isn't that what you told me, old man?"

"I'm really not that old," Kisuke pointed out sadly. Ichigo glared at him. "Look, there is an entirely different set of circumstances here. They are bound to you, and they are aware enough to feel it."

Ichigo was quiet. "Are you lying to me? You can see it?"

Out of all of the shinigami, only Kisuke has been born with the gift of seeing strings of fate. Many speculated that he wasn't born with it at all and that it had been a result of an experiment he had done on himself. Of the two, Ichigo highly suspected self-experimentation but he felt that Kisuke always claimed it was genetic so that no one else would try to repeat the experiment. If that were true, then it was one area that Ichigo agreed with him on, and whenever asked he gave his unequivocal view that Kisuke had the gift since birth.

"Yes," Kisuke said. As he looked over the group in front of him he could clearly see the lines tying them together. "The ties that bind you together are so tight that separating them would have killed you both. More than that, it would have killed a lot more people than just yourselves."

"Damn it, Kisuke, every time I talk to you all you give me is vague gibberish," Ichigo said, although his anger was beginning to abate.

"Do you think I want to keep you in the dark?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's true in a sense, but I would tell you a lot more if I could. Trust me; it's better this way."

"Anytime you say trust me I automatically feel my hand going for my zanpakuto," Ichigo said with a laugh.

Well, at least he's laughing now, Kisuke thought to himself. Possible death over? In any case it was time to leave.

"What the…KISUKE DID YOU JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME?" Ichigo yelled. He sighed and looked at the group that was watching them. Kenpachi didn't spare another moment; he quickly took Ichigo into his arms and held him there, kissing him fiercely until they both needed to come up for air.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo said softly, panting. "Hey, how the hell did you get so strong all of a sudden?"

"Looks like the air here agrees with me," Kenpachi replied.

Ichigo ran his hair through Kenpachi's long tresses. "I think…I like it," he said.

Kenpachi really didn't want to have to let Ichigo go but it was kind of hard to walk if he didn't. He considered tossing Ichigo over his shoulder or carrying him bride style, but figured he'd give Ichigo a break considering they were in front of his men.

"Spar for two hours," Ichigo ordered, walking away. "I think I'm supposed to let someone know that I'm leaving but I never remember who I'm supposed to tell that stuff to," he confessed to Kenpachi.

"Where are we going?" Yachiru asked.

"My house, we'll figure something out there," Ichigo stated.

"Notice anything?" Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

"What?"

"They didn't care."

"Who didn't care about what?"

"Those soldiers didn't care that their lieutenant was making out with the colonel…er…Kenpachi…," Ikkaku said, correcting himself.

"I wouldn't say that they didn't care," Yachiru said.

"Well, they were definitely interested in who was locking lips with their CO, but they weren't mad or disgusted," Ikkaku elaborated.

Yumichika looked over at him, beaming.

"Who are these people?" a haughty voice came down to them.

A man jumped down from one of the high walls, landing gracefully.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Ikkaku said to Yumichika in a whisper. "That and the flying or hovering or whatever they do."

"Ryuken, I don't think I have to answer that," Ichigo responded.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, you have always been ill mannered. You are worse than your father," Ryuken stated coldly.

"Master of the universe Ishida, what is your desire?" Ichigo asked being sarcastically formal.

Ryuken's eyes flashed. He contained himself though, because he was intensely interested in the group of newcomers. "Lord Ishida or Captain Ishida is good enough," he said, trying to be mild. "Why have you brought what seems to be human filth into the seireitei?"

"I refuse to answer any of your questions. Anything you want to know you should ask Kisuke. They are his personal guests," Ichigo answered.

"Head Captain Urahara allowed them here?"

"Actually, he brought us 'filthy humans' here himself," Kenpachi growled.

"Really?" Ryuken said curiously, ignoring the threat in Kenpachi's voice.

"If you or any of your Squad 12 goons touch them, I will personally kill you," Ichigo said darkly.

"What an insolent brat you are Kurosaki," Ryuken said. "I will find what I need and I will take what I need. Your interference in the matter will do absolutely nothing."

With that he left.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized.

"Is that something we're going to run into a lot?" Yumichika asked.

"No. Ryuken is a special case. Most nobility you might run into won't even be able to tell that you're human…assuming that you actually are still, which I highly doubt. Anyone else most likely won't even care."

"Nobility, huh?" Kenpachi said with a snort. "I've always hated all those nobles and their talk about birthright, like their bloodlines make them better than they rest of us."

"Well, actually," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh, "Actually, I'm kind of a noble too."

Kenpachi was flabbergasted.

"Uh, sorry?" Ichigo offered.

"Heh, I'm definitely going to enjoy breaking you down a little more next time I fuck you, 'Lord'," Kenpachi said with a lewd smile.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo said, his face bright red. "That's not the sort of thing to say out loud!"

Kenpachi roared his laughter.


	6. Family

**Family**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yachiru asked Ichigo.

"We're going to my house. You guys can stay there until…" Ichigo wasn't sure until when. It kind of depended on what the group wanted to do now. They could join the thirteen court guard squads; they had enough spiritual pressure already. They could also just want to wander around and explore the Soul Society for awhile. Hell, they could want to become farmers for all he knew. "Well, you can stay there as long as you want or need to," he finished.

"You don't stay with your squad?" Ikkaku asked.

"I have quarters there too, but I usually go home. My sister is a great cook. Plus my dad starts to guilt trip me if I stay away too long," Ichigo admitted. "I should probably warn you the estate is…well, I'd prefer something a lot simpler and smaller."

"An estate?" Yumichika said with a large smile. "Now that's more like it. I'm tired of sleeping in the dirt or on a cot. Bring on the pampering!"

Ichigo smiled at him. "Sure. We have a bath house and a sauna if you want to relax. We keep a lot less servants than some of the other noble houses but there's still a lot running around if you need something."

"I thought you said that your sister cooks?" said Yumichika.

"Oh, we have a chef, but she likes to do it sometimes. I'm terrible at most cooking, but I'm pretty good at making sweets," Ichigo replied.

"Sweets?" Yachiru said, her eyes getting large. "What kind?"

"Geez, you've been dead an hour and already want candy?" Kenpachi joked.

"You all seem to be taking this very well," Ichigo said.

"We told you, we were planning on getting here in whatever way we had to," Kenpachi said. "Then, once your crazy boss said that you were sick and going to die…"

"WHAT?" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "I told you he manipulated you guys! I'm fine! Sure I'm under the weather, but that doesn't mean I'm going to die!"

No one answered him. It hadn't been that long since they'd seen him last, but it was obvious that he had lost a lot of weight. There were large dark marks under his eyes and his skin had a sickly greenish cast.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Like I said, we had planned on coming before that anyways," Kenpachi stated.

"Kenny missed you!" Yachiru said.

Kenpachi would have liked to contradict her because it sounded like such a wussy thing, like he was pining away just like some teenage girl, but he really had missed Ichigo so he just stayed quiet.

"Welcome back, Lord Kurosaki," the guard at the gate said.

Ichigo sighed. "Aren't you supposed to follow my orders?" he asked the guard.

"Yes, Lord," the guard answered.

"And how many times have I asked for you to not call me that?" Ichigo asked.

"Many times, Lord," the guard said stubbornly.

Ichigo just shrugged in defeat and walked through the gates. The walk from the main outside gate to the doorway was pleasant, lined with tall trees and rose bushes of all colors. Yumichika sniffed the fragrant air happily.

"See, much better than a filthy, smelly swamp already," he said to Ikkaku, who smiled at him indulgently. Ikkaku didn't care much about flowers, but even he could at least appreciate the peaceful air that the place had about it.

That peace was broken the second that Ichigo opened the front door.

"Ichiggggggooooooo!" someone yelled as they ran at Ichigo. Ichigo took a crouched position and easily flipped the person over, punching them hard at they fell.

"Ow…do you have to be so cruel to your father?" Isshin asked, rubbing his side.

"What kind of father constantly attacks his children? And what kind of stupid do you have to be to use the same move over and over again when it hasn't worked on me even once in the last 25 years?" Ichigo replied, annoyed.

"That's…his dad?" Yumichika said, trying to not show his concern on his face.

Isshin saw the group and jumped up.

"What are you even doing home anyways? Shouldn't you still be with your squad?" Ichigo asked.

"Kononji has it under control. I figured either leave it to him, or kill him. I figured it was lazier to just leave," Isshin said with a smile. "Now introduce me to your friends."

These are the humans that my son's life is linked to, he thought to himself. I wonder which one…he looked at them briefly. It has to be the big one. He looked Kenpachi in the eye. Yeah, that's definitely him.

Ichigo briefly introduced them, telling his dad that they were going to stay for awhile.

"You're the boss!" his dad replied.

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo questioningly.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. They made me the head of the family clan when the old one died. I'm not sure why, considering how young I was, but whatever. At least it means that I don't have to deal with people telling me what to do," Ichigo said. "And," he said with an evil smile, "it means that I can boss around this clown," he pointed to his dad.

His dad shrugged.

Ichigo was much happier introducing the group to his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yachiru waved at them happily.

"I love your hair!" Yuzu said.

"Thanks!" Yachiru chirped back.

"Lord Kurosaki?" a servant approached.

"Damn it, I keep telling…" Ichigo just gave up before he got started, "Ok, what do you want?"

"Kei Kurosaki is on the line and wishes to speak to you."

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi. Great, boring family stuff when all he wanted to do was…he blushed. Kenpachi gave him an appraising look and then fired back a smirk.

"Alright. Dad, set them up in rooms. I think maybe put Ikkaku and Yumichika near the gardens and Kenpachi in the Blue Room," he tried to not blush again when saying it. The Blue Room was the room next to his, a fact he was sure wasn't lost on his father (or his sisters). "Let Yachiru pick out whatever she wants. Across from the Blue Room there's one she might want." With that, he left.

* * *

"The colonel has good taste," Yumichika said, sinking into an overly plush chair in their new living quarters. Technically it was just a room, but it was so huge and had its own bathroom, sitting room, and walk in closet, so it seemed more like an apartment to Yumichika. It had to be the nicest place that was "his", even if it was just temporarily.

"Kenpachi," Ikkaku reminded him. It was going to take some getting used to calling their superior by his first name. Even though they had all been close it wasn't something that they had ever done before. "I do admit though that if he was going to fall in love with some crazy ghost and demon killing otherworldly person, he did pick a good one."

"I'm going to take a shower," Yumichika said.

"I'm surprised you're not at the bathhouse," Ikkaku grinned.

"Later, I have plans first," Yumichika replied, his eyes lingering over Ikkaku's body as his spoke.

Ikkaku's grin widened. "Well, you don't have to shower first for that," he said, approaching his lover.

"Hands off!" Yumichika demanded. "I'm finally going to get clean and you're not going to touch me until then."

"I'm just going to get you dirty again," Ikkaku said, ignoring Yumichika's order and kissing him on the neck.

"Yes, and that's why we're going to the bathhouse later," Yumichika said, quickly disentangling himself from Ikkaku and leaving for the bathroom.

I'll give him a couple of minutes before I join him, Ikkaku thought to himself with a smirk.

I thought for sure he was going to follow me, Yumichika thought with slight disappointment.

He still pretended to be annoyed when Ikkaku showed up though. Ikkaku moaned as Yumichika began to soap him up, slowly rubbing the suds from the lavender scented soap over his body. Yumichika laughed to himself at what Ikkaku was going to do him later that night when he realized he smelled like a flower, and what he'd do in retaliation. Then Ikkaku started washing Yumichika's hair and Yumichika stopped thinking about later on and started to focus on what he was going to do to Ikkaku _right now_. He also decided that Ikkaku washing his hair was something that was going to have to happen a lot more often.

* * *

Isshin showed Kenpachi where his room was and Yachiru decided to stay in the one across from Kenpachi as Ichigo had predicted. Yuzu and Karin were showing Yachiru around the grounds while Kenpachi had wandered outside, Isshin following him. Kenpachi was wondering what it was you were supposed to say in the circumstance he was in. He'd never had to introduce himself to the family members of someone he cared about before and he didn't know if the whole shinigami/human, age difference, same sex thing was going to be a problem.

"Thank you," Isshin said, catching Kenpachi by surprise.

"What for?"

"I'm not sure what Kisuke told you, but whatever reason you're here for, my son will be ok now because of you," Isshin explained.

"I was coming anyways," Kenpachi admitted. "We would have come even if that guy hadn't shown up, even if I hadn't known he was sick."

They stood not speaking for a couple minutes.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Kenpachi asked. "He says he's fine."

"He's lying, or maybe he just isn't paying enough attention. It's easy for him to overlook things like pain, but I'm sure he's been noticing his weakness."

"I did it somehow?"

"It's not really your fault," Isshin said. "The two of you have ties that go back forever. In the past it might have hurt the two of you if you were apart, but right now is a very crucial point in history. Ichigo's bloodline and abilities have made him into a very special person. Technically, he was always this person, but it's right now that it will all come together."

"You're as bad at that other guy, Kisuke," Kenpachi said with a raised eyebrow.

Isshin smiled. "Yeah, sorry! The point is, you were going to meet no matter what, and now that you have it's like you are two parts of the same person. I don't mean that in a romantic way, although it is that too, I mean that something important was missing from his soul and you gave him that part."

"And me? What do I have?"

"I don't know you well enough to know. Do you feel different?" Isshin asked.

"What, you're saying it's possible that I have part of him in me as well, in a real and non-bullshit way?" Kenpachi asked incredulously.

"Ha ha!" Isshin laughed hard. "Yeah, that's what I mean. You're right, listening to myself now I sound like I loon. I guess you get used to all of this weird stuff if you've been involved with it enough."

Isshin paused. "There is one more thing though…," and with that, he released his spiritual pressure.

Inside, everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing. "What the hell…" "does that idiot…" "father think…" "that he's doing?" came a chorus of cries as everyone made their way quickly outside (Ikkaku and Yumichika pausing to throw some clothes on).

Kenpachi had initially fallen to his knees, knocked down by the sheer force of it. He felt himself getting angry, getting pissed off at this damn noble, who no matter who he was related to was now gonna get an ass beating. Kenpachi struggled to his feet. Surprisingly, he felt himself getting more immune to it. Naw, he thought to himself, I'm getting stronger. He grinned, and looked up at Isshin. Isshin grinned back, and released another wave, much stronger. Kenpachi grunted, but stood his ground.

What…what the hell is happening? Ichigo wondered, feeling Kenpachi's spiritual pressure continue to rise. He had nothing in the land of the living. Right now he's…

"Kenny, you can do it!" Yachiru cheered.

Kisuke was right, Isshin thought to himself. It's intuitive with him, all imbedded from his past lives, waiting to come to the surface if forced in the right way. He raised his spiritual pressure further, happy to note that despite the strained look on Kenpachi's face, he was on his feet and looking fierce. He leaned over and grabbed Kenpachi by the shirt.

"What the hell do you think...," Kenpachi growled angrily.

"Sorry, I just don't want Ichigo to hear what I'm about to tell you because it's kind of dangerous to do it this way," Isshin said into Kenpachi's ear.

Kenpachi calmed down as Isshin began to whisper instructions to him.

"That's it, I'm stopping whatever the hell is going on," Ichigo said, stepping forward. He was surprised to find his way block by Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I don't claim to know what's going on," Ikkaku said, "But I can't let you interfere."

"What?" Ichigo practically yelled.

"Sorry, but its Kenny's fight," Yachiru said.

"Look, my dad is an idiot, but he's still a captain. If he really wanted to hurt Kenpachi he would without question. I'm not sure what's he up to, but I don't like it. I just need to go…"

There was a burst of noise and spiritual pressure.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

I wonder why it's so dark, Kenpachi thought to himself. Didn't Ichigo's dad say that I'm supposed to being seeing something? Didn't he say that I'd be talking to someone?

"Hey!" he yelled into the darkness. "Get out here!"

Nothing happened.

"Damn it. I'm bored already," Kenpachi said, flopping down onto the ground. "Hey! Asshole!" he tried. "Coward," he muttered under his breath. He almost felt something at that, but then there was nothing. He sighed and stared up at the nothingness. "You know what? Fuck you, I'm done."

Except that he wasn't really sure how to get out of there. Fine, I'll just sleep, Kenpachi thought. He started to daydream.

* * *

"Ichigo, what's wrong with him?" Yachiru asked, panicked. She had run forward when she had seen him fall to the ground. "He won't wake up!"

Ichigo glared at his dad, who didn't pay him the least bit of attention.

"It's ok," Ichigo assured her.

"It's not, you yelled and got upset!" Yachiru wailed. "Now he won't wake up!"

"Come here," Ichigo said, sitting on the ground and pulling her into his arms. "Don't be worried," he said holding her close. "I know it looks kind of scary when he's unconscious like that, but he can come back whenever he wants to. It's not a coma or anything bad like that."

He saw Ikkaku trying to catch his eye and looked up. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked almost as concerned as Yachiru had. Ichigo could tell that they wanted assurance from him directly in case he was lying to Yachiru to make her feel better. He would never do that. He had despised all the people that had told him when his mom had died that it was ok and everything would be fine. Just because he had been a child didn't mean he didn't understand pain and loss. He hadn't felt like they were just trying to help, he had felt like they had actively lied to him, and it had taken a long time for him to get over that chip on his shoulder.

"It's dangerous," he admitted, looking directly at Ikkaku, "but Kenpachi is very strong. Also, we would know if anything was happening from his spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure?" Yachiru asked quietly.

"Yeah, you've noticed that you can feel Kenpachi now, haven't you? In a different way than you used to be able to."

Yachiru nodded.

"You all ran out here when you felt my dad raise his spiritual pressure, and each of us here has a different one; different levels, colors, types. It's almost like a finger print. When it's someone you're close with a lot of times you can tell their emotions and things like if they are in danger or not," Ichigo explained.

"So…we just need to stay here and make sure his spiritual pressure is ok," Ikkaku said.

"Yes," Ichigo answered. Although if something did go wrong it was going to be…no, there was no need for concerns. Kenpachi was strong, and if he needed someone to step in, Ichigo was more than happy to do whatever was needed.

"Good going dad," Karin said, punching Isshin in the arm.

* * *

Kenpachi was broken out of his daydreams by an image; one of Ichigo with Yachiru cuddled protectively in his arms, Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting on either side of him.

"Is that really happening?" Kenpachi wondered. He thought back to the picture of Ichigo and Yachiru and thought about how glad he was that Ichigo was the type of person he was. It wasn't that Kenpachi would never comfort Yachiru, but he certainly wasn't a touchy feely type. Ichigo looked completely natural holding Yachiru. Kenpachi wondered if that was because of his sisters or if Ichigo just had a hidden motherly streak.

"Hey, Jerk-off, I have to get out of here because I'm tired of whatever the hell game you're playing. Ichigo and Yachiru are wait…" Kenpachi stopped in mid word. Underneath, he thought. Underneath me.

* * *

The watchers all jumped up as Kenpachi came to life, quickly getting to his feet and reaching down into the ground.

"What is he...," Isshin questioned.

Kenpachi pulled a zanpakuto straight up from the earth.

Isshin blinked. "Well, I've never seen that before," he had to admit.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted jumping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Gee, Kenpachi, don't take your time or anything," Ichigo joked.

"What's its name?" Isshin asked.

"What, the sword?" Kenpachi looked at him like he was crazy. "I have no idea."

"What?" Isshin was confused. The zanpakuto looked completely realized and was fully released in shikai. He reached out and touched its blade, drawing blood. No normal unnamed low level zanpakuto should be able to pierce him. So did that mean that somehow Kenpachi really had gotten his zanpakuto without knowing its name?

"I'm tired, let's go to bed," Kenpachi said.

"Uh, well we should probably eat first," Ikkaku suggested, his stomach growling.

Kenpachi looked at the darkening sky, and then at Ichigo. He was a lot hungrier for Ichigo than he was for food, but he supposed he could contain himself for a brief dinner. He did make sure to leer at Ichigo in the most obvious way all throughout eating so that his plans wouldn't go unnoticed by his little strawberry. He had to restrain his laughter at the sight of Ichigo's face being redder than his hair for most of dinner.

* * *

"Kenpachi, can't you at least be a little more subtle around my family?" Ichigo asked on the stairwell.

"I doubt that any of them don't know that I'm your lover," Kenpachi said with a shrug. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, "Or that I'm about to fuck the sense out of you."

Ichigo blushed again, but grabbed Kenpachi by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Who's eager now?" Kenpachi laughed.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo said, pulled him inside.

"Mmm," Kenpachi said, holding Ichigo close.

"One sec," Ichigo pulled away. Kenpachi grunted his disapproval.

Ichigo activated a device on his wall that he hadn't used since he was a child.

"What is that?" Kenpachi asked.

"When I very little I used to have dreams and nightmares all the time. Well I still do. It's just that back then I was just getting my spiritual powers and I didn't have very good control over them, especially not when I was asleep. You've felt what happens when someone starts raising their spiritual pressure. This device was created using a specific type of kido. It blocks spiritual pressure from leaving the room."

"Why, you scared you're going to lose control?" Kenpachi grinned.

"I…well not just that, when emotions run strong the people that are close to you can feel the changes in your pressure."

"You didn't answer my question. If it's because you don't know the answer, the answer is yes, you are going to lose control," Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by his clothes and pulled him close. Ichigo gasped. He gasped again when he realized that Kenpachi had his zanpakuto out.

"Whoa, what are…," Ichigo tried to back away but Kenpachi had a good grip on him.

Kenpachi neatly slid his zanpakuto on the inside of Ichigo's clothing, cutting through them like they were paper.

"You…you could have…I needed those!" Ichigo said, struggling.

"I'm sure you can afford to buy new ones, and those were in the way," Kenpachi growled, tossing his zanpakuto to the side and claiming his newly naked prize.

(Lemony stuff starts here)

* * *

Ichigo felt Kenpachi's lips on his own, desperate in their need. He was panting hard when Kenpachi finally pulled away. He could feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure pressing into him, hitting him like stormy waves.

"Kenpachi, you have to learn how to control your spiritual pressure," Ichigo murmured as Kenpachi hungrily bit at his neck.

"Later," Kenpachi replied. "First I'm going to bend you over your bed and pound you until you scream my name."

Ichigo moaned. "Are…are you really going to do that?" he asked, almost pleading.

In reply Kenpachi quickly turned Ichigo around, pushing him face first into his bed, his legs over the side. Kenpachi began to kiss the back of Ichigo's neck with intensity, making Ichigo call out.

"Mmm, I've always liked how noisy you are," Kenpachi growled into his ear. "I don't suppose you have anything I could use, do you?"

Ichigo knew what he was talking about and blushed. "Of course not!"

"I am really going to miss this shyness," Kenpachi said. He wondered how long it would take for Ichigo to finally be able to think about sex without turning beet red. He would miss it, but he was also looking forward to a bolder more daring Ichigo as well. The whole journey would be a lot of fun. "You're lucky that crazy captain of yours gave me something," he whispered to Ichigo.

"He WHAT?" Ichigo tried to turn around but Kenpachi was leaning on him with all of his weight so he couldn't.

Behind's Ichigo's back, Kenpachi took out the bottle that Kisuke had given him and put a large amount onto his hand. This stuff is nice and thick, he thought, a lot better than the stuff I've had to use before. He slathered a liberal amount onto his hardened length, moaning slightly at the pleasure of the contact. Ichigo groaned, hearing Kenpachi's noises.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you," Kenpachi said, sticking a slicked up finger into Ichigo without warning.

"Aw! Cold!" Ichigo cried.

Kenpachi just laughed at him, barely waiting to put in a second finger. He responded to Ichigo's cries by moving around and prodding him more, stretching him open at the same time as he slightly tortured him.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo called when Kenpachi brushed against his prostate.

Screw this; I've been waiting all day, Kenpachi thought. He removed his fingers from Ichigo and wrapped them around his cock.

"Kenpachi! No!" Ichigo said, feeling what Kenpachi was about to do.

Kenpachi ignored him, fully pressing himself into Ichigo.

"Bastard!" Ichigo groaned, gritting his teeth as Kenpachi impaled him. He heard a laugh behind him and then felt warm hands began to massage at his hips and lower back, trying to relax him. Then Kenpachi reached around and begin to stroke his erection. "You're…still a jerk…" Ichigo said between moans. After a couple of minutes he was getting antsy, Kenpachi was stroking him just enough to distract him but not enough for anything else. "Kenpachi, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Well it seemed like my _princess_ was in pain and couldn't quite take it and so I wanted to be as _delicate_ as possible," Kenpachi said.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Hm, no, I really don't think you can handle that. But, if you ask me really nice later I might let you suck my dick," Kenpachi replied evilly.

"Damn it! I swear that I will…" Ichigo was cut off and Kenpachi began to move, quickly and forcefully, going deeper and deeper within him.

"Ichigo…," Kenpachi moaned as he got his rhythm going. Then he began to move around, finding and then hitting Ichigo's sweet spot over and over.

Ichigo's head was reeling. As he began to lose control he reached out for Kenpachi in the only way he could from his position; reaching out with his spiritual pressure, wrapping it like a cocoon around Kenpachi.

"FUCK!" Kenpachi roared. What the hell was the kid doing? It was unlike anything he had felt before, like he was inside Ichigo, almost like he and Ichigo had merged. He could feel Ichigo's pulse inside his very core; feel his emotions at the most primal of levels. "ICHIGO!" he screamed, so far gone that he didn't even notice that Ichigo was screaming his name too. They came together powerfully and collapsed, sliding to the floor gasping great breathes.

Kenpachi held Ichigo to his chest, fingers buried in his now sweaty and matted hair. Ichigo lay panting, listening to Kenpachi's heartbeats.

"Fuck kid, what the hell was that?" Kenpachi finally asked.

"I don't know. I think we're not supposed to do it though," Ichigo replied.

"Well screw that, we're definitely doing it that way from now on," Kenpachi said.

"Oh, and don't call me kid," Ichigo said sleepily.

"No promises, babe," Kenpachi said drowsily, feeling the same exhaustion.

Kenpachi was woken up by Ichigo's soft fluttering kisses on his lips. "Mmm, come back here you tease," Kenpachi said as Ichigo pulled away when he saw that Kenpachi was awake. Ichigo smiled and came back, kissing Kenpachi again, slowly and deeply. "That's more like it," Kenpachi said with a grin.

"I think we need to get clean. We should shower," Ichigo said.

"I'd rather stay with you," Kenpachi frowned.

"Let me rephrase that, I think that the two of us should go and shower together," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, well that's totally different. Unless my little baby is too sore and roughed up?"

"Fuck you," Ichigo said over his shoulder.

"I thought we already talked about that," Kenpachi replied with a laugh.

* * *

(End of lemon)

"He pulled it out of the ground? Hm…" Kisuke started pulling up files on the massive screens all around him. "I'm pretty sure I remember something about that. Here we go," he looked back at Isshin. "You know, I ignore a lot of these prophecies because they're from crazy people, people who got too drunk or too stoned and then had a vision, or stuff that might be something but has been so tainted by the mind that it was placed in that it's no help at all."

"Tainted by the mind it's placed in? That's an odd way of putting it," Isshin responded.

"Well, let's take what happened to day. If you had to explain all of the events of today, and Kenpachi did, and then Ichigo did; how similar would all of your reports be? Not very, because our own experience and knowledge cloud what we see, even if what we see is the pure unadulterated truth."

"Alright," Isshin had to admit that sounded reasonable.

"That's why I only trust what I can see myself," Kisuke added.

"Then can't you tell if they're legit or not with those fancy eyes of yours?"

"They are just pieces of information on a screen, there's nothing for me to see. If I could see the person, meet them while they told me what they think, then I'd have a better time of it," Kisuke confessed.

"What does that one you're looking at say about Kenpachi?"

"The True Mate of Time will be the Unkillable Man, Demon of the Deep, Dragon of the Earth," Kisuke read.

"Great, my son is having sex with a demon," Isshin sighed.

"Hm, yes," Kisuke said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. I hope Kenpachi is putting that lube to good use, he thought to himself. I bet you're having fun Ichigo, but I still can't help but wish that I could have taught you a couple of things before you met him.

"Kisuke…" Isshin said warningly, his hand approaching his zanpakuto.

"Uh…" Whoops, thought Kisuke, time to cover my tracks. Isshin had already mentioned in a fake casual way that he would castrate Kisuke if he found out that anything had ever happened between him and his son. "That Kenpachi sure is cute isn't he? I have the biggest crush on him."

Isshin looked at him aghast. "Kenpachi" and "cute" weren't two words that would ever exist in the same sentence in his mind.

"In any case, it's probably time to start rounding up all the principal players."

"You're going to the world of the living yourself?" Isshin asked.

"I just told you I only trust what I see for myself, didn't I?" Kisuke said with a laugh. "I'll look over the candidates to make sure they're who I think they are and then I'll send the rest of you to round them up."

"So basically you're saving the hard part for us."

"What's new about that?"

* * *

"Hello Professor Aizen, I've been looking forward to meeting you," Kisuke said, shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, are you Professor Urahara visiting from France? Your English is quite good," Aizen replied. This is him, he thought in his mind. I wasn't completely sure before meeting him but now I know. I've never met anyone that feels like this man does. It is as if the room itself is being drawn in towards him, like the air around him is full of electricity.

"Thank you, although I find your British accents hard to make out sometimes so you'll have to forgive me if I ask you to repeat yourself sometimes," Kisuke said with a laugh. "Now why don't you show me around the school grounds? I think you also mentioned a colleague of yours that you wanted me to meet."

"Yes. Professor Ichimaru has a class right now but will join us for lunch," Aizen expertly suppressed the increased excitement he was feeling. It is beginning in earnest now, he thought. This man is so close I can touch him but I still couldn't hurt him any more than an ant could hurt a man. A sting or a bite maybe, but that's not what I want.

Kisuke could feel the man's intensity but thought nothing of it. Sosuke Aizen was a genius of the highest grade; Kisuke knew that, and he knew how he himself got when something or someone interesting came his way. In fact, he was likely to call up intense interest and odd emotions from all of his visits. These people were all special and would probably be a lot more in tune to what was happening around them than normal humans.


	7. Assembly

**Assembly**

_A/N: Bleach never explains the language thing. Do shinigami speak Japanese, or do they speak some sort of uber language that everyone can just understand? I mean, espada are Spanish so…eh, for the purposes of this, everyone understands each other all the time, which is good since there's a people from a lot of different countries. _

* * *

"Kenpachi don't, I'm at work," Ichigo said.

Kisuke stopped what he was doing, listening intently.

"Your captain isn't supposed to be back for another two days," Kenpachi replied.

There was a rustling noise. "That's not the…point…," Ichigo gasped.

Kisuke smiled to himself.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned.

As long as you're making him make those noises, go for it Kenpachi, Kisuke thought closing his eyes.

"Ah…Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled.

Damnit. That kind of ruins the whole effect, Kisuke thought with a sigh.

"Kenpachi!"

Yeah, that's about enough of that, Kisuke thought as he walked to the door, knocking loudly and waiting a few moments before exiting his office. Ichigo had obviously just jumped away from Kenpachi and was now standing about three feet away, his face flushed. He looked up at Kisuke, waiting for him to say something, but Kisuke was taken aback by the look in Ichigo's face. That tinge of red across the cheeks, dilated eyes, slightly open mouth, gasping. "Um…," Kisuke had a rare moment when his brain skipped out on him, or rather it was traveling very fast but not in a direction that it should. "I'm back," he finally said, which was a stupid and obvious thing to say but it was the best he could do when Ichigo was standing there looking like pure sex. Kisuke at least wished he would fix his shihakusho, his kimono was pulled open and loose and his hakama was clearly just about to fall off from being quickly tied.

Just like most animals, and some humans, Kenpachi could sense Kisuke's interest in his mate instantly. Normally he would be upset, but instead he was left confused. If Kisuke desired Ichigo, then why would he go out of his way to haul Kenpachi all the way to the Soul Society? Ichigo had been sick, so that could be it, but then why go out of his way to be extra friendly to Kenpachi? Whenever Kenpachi ran into the man, it was all smiles and advice, questions about he and the rest of the former humans were doing, and of course there was the matter of him providing Kenpachi lube with a lewd laugh and a smirk. Was it just because Ichigo was clearly interested in Kenpachi and not Kisuke? Kenpachi knew that if Ichigo ever lost interest in him and went for someone else, he sure as hell wouldn't help them and make small talk. He'd probably haul ass, slice off a couple body parts from the offending invader, and reclaim what was his. Kenpachi had never considered himself to be a jealous man before, but then again he'd never had a lengthy relationship before, or cared about someone as much (aside from the relationship that he had with Yachiru, which was different). However, he did know that he'd die a thousand times rather than let Ichigo be in someone else's arms.

He eyed Kisuke warily, always hesitant about people whose motives he didn't fully understand. Kisuke had the misfortune to look up at the moment, meeting Kenpachi's eyes.

Fantastic, Kisuke thought to himself. Well, at least he hasn't gone for my throat or anything, right? Kisuke tried to give Kenpachi a wry smile, which just made Kenpachi stare at him even harder.

"Uh…," it had been at least two minutes of complete silence and Ichigo was beginning to severely chaff under the awkwardness.

"We were on our way to lunch," Kenpachi offered.

"Yes!" Ichigo accepted that excuse gladly. "Leaving now!" he added.

"Alright, see you later," Kisuke waved the couple off.

* * *

Kisuke had been observing Ichigo for a very long time. The second he was born Kisuke had known who he was. Hell, he had known it before the kid was born, but it was good to take an actual look at him and make sure. Just because the timing and bloodlines were right didn't mean it wouldn't be one of the other children. The first born made the most sense, but it could have possibly been either of the girls. It had been easy to keep an eye on him of course, since Isshin and Masaki both knew why it was necessary, and as a family friend he was over often anyways. He had tried to keep his distance from the boy though, to make sure that he didn't hamper anything. It wasn't like every decision the boy made would be between doom and destiny, but Kisuke was the type to worry about the small stuff, so he tried to take a hands off approach and never was close to Ichigo when he was growing up.

When Masaki was killed in some of the circumstances leading up to the war, Ichigo had been devastated. It didn't take a fine eye to see the change in his personality. Kisuke had laid awake nights in a row wondering what he was supposed to do, if this was something that was supposed to happen. As it turned out, it was something that Ichigo was thinking about too, because the boy approached him one day.

"Kisuke?" the small boy asked.

"Oh Ichigo, good to see you! How can I help you?" Kisuke asked, hiding his intense curiosity.

"I heard that you died and came back," Ichigo said.

Kisuke was silent. He hadn't expected this.

"I…knew that I was going to die, but I still had a lot of work to do, so I made provisions for it," Kisuke replied.

"How did you do it?"

"I developed a technique by which I wouldn't have to die to get back to the Soul Society and gave the information to Captain Shihoin. She was able to wake my sleeping past life here as well as bring me back in a way that restored my abilities and powers," Kisuke explained.

"I want…I want to do it. I want to find my mom," Ichigo was looking at him so earnestly when he said it that Kisuke felt something he very rarely felt; guilt. He felt guilty that this was just the first of a lot of events that would press down on Ichigo, and that it was his job to make sure that they did.

"We can't. It is the natural cycle of the universe to die and pass on from one world to the next."

"Liar! You didn't do that!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"We couldn't restore her memories, even if we brought her back," Kisuke said. "I was a special case."

"I don't care! Just bring her back!"

Kisuke tried to hug the kid, wanting to comfort him or at least calm him down, but took a pretty solid punch in the gut instead. Well, at least he's been training, he thought to himself with a slight wince, watching Ichigo run away. After that, Ichigo pretty much completely ignored him even if he was in the same room.

That is until Kisuke became his mentor and trainer. Kisuke knew that it was going to happen, although given the boy's hate for him he really had no idea how to make it transpire. Fate intervened, which Kisuke should have expected. It was the beginning stages of the full on battle part of the war and there had been a massive explosion of spiritual pressure in north district 4. Kisuke had rushed there without even waiting for the rest of his squad to catch up to him, knowing that there was only a small defense force in place in the area. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ichigo, holding a woman in his arms, weeping over her. She was obviously dead, her head lolling back in an unnatural way as Ichigo cradled her in his arms.

Ichigo looked up at him, eyes red with tears. "They were all dead when I got here, except for her. I fought…I was able to kill them all…but…she died…," he spoke in stutters.

Kisuke was impressed. There had been a lot of spiritual pressure from this area. Was that all from his fight? There was supposedly a huge force coming this way, had he really taken it all out on his own after the defense force had fallen? Kisuke looked at the fallen woman and had to restrain his gasp. She looked like she could be Masaki's sister the resemblance was so strong. He looked at Ichigo with pity. The look that Ichigo had on his face was the same look he had seen on Yoruichi's face when he had died in her arms on the battlefield. The first thing she had done when she had finally found him in the world of the living was slap him hard across the face, while Kisuke wondered what it was he had done to piss off this goddess in front of him.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said. "I couldn't save her. I tried so hard, and I still couldn't do it."

Kisuke didn't reply.

"Please, I want to get stronger. I don't want this to happen again," Ichigo looked up, determination in his eyes. "Train me. I don't care what I have to do I won't let something like this happen again."

Ichigo had never planned on joining any of the squads. While his friends had gone to the academy, he had stayed home. It wasn't that he didn't train, his father made sure of that, but he never wanted to join the military, even after the war started and his friends began to get promoted.

"Are you sure? Once you become my pupil, I won't let you quit," Kisuke said quietly. "My training methods are dangerous, most are considered too radical to use. I will make you train until you fall asleep leaning on your zanpakuto. I won't stop if you're bleeding or even if you have broken bones sticking out of your body. I'll push you far past what you thought was possible, and then I'll push you farther."

"I want it," Ichigo said. "It's the only way I can redeem myself."

"No one thinks you need to redeem yourself."

"I do, and I'm the person that has to live with myself the most."

"Ok."

No one had said anything when Kisuke had made Ichigo lieutenant after only a couple of battles. They all knew that Kisuke had been training Ichigo, and no one could deny his fighting prowess. Ichigo's friends cajoled him, teasing him that he was a slow starter and about all of the things that he had missed out from the academy. Keigo had especially extravagant stories that no one who heard believed.

Over it all though, something very unfortunate had happened; Kisuke had become infatuated with Ichigo. Ichigo's bullheadedness, his integrity, his absolute dedication to his friends and family, and the way that his face looked on the rare occasions that he smiled or laughed; all helped catch Kisuke in a trap of emotions before he even realized it. He kept assuring himself that it was just a passing crush when he caught himself looking at the boy. Isshin obviously noticed it as well, making his thinly veiled joke about Kisuke keeping well away. It wasn't just infatuation however. No matter how hard Kisuke tried to push his feelings down, there was finally a point where he just had to admit to himself that he loved Ichigo and that was just how it was going to be. The problem was that he already knew that there was someone destined for Ichigo, and that the person wasn't him. He knew that inferring might change the balance in some small way that he wasn't aware of. He also knew that Ichigo didn't have the slightest bit of affection for him at all, at least not in any romantic way. Ichigo had seemingly forgiven him for not helping him bring back his mother, but he was still antagonistic towards his captain most of the time. Kisuke still held as a prized memory the first time that Ichigo had ever gotten drunk and had fallen asleep curled up on Kisuke's shoulder. Kisuke wrapped his arms around the kid and held him softly, not moving until Ichigo woke up, because he knew it was likely to be the only time he was ever going to get to touch Ichigo in that way.

* * *

"Just so you know, Kisuke is coming over tonight," Ichigo said hesitantly. "He comes over every first Friday and we all have dinner together. He said that he had something special to tell me too." He had no idea what the hell had gone on last time between Kenpachi and his captain, but he hoping the evening could pass uneventfully.

"Sure," Kenpachi grunted as if he wasn't paying attention. Inwardly, he thought, I'm going to talk to him about it. Kisuke seemed to know what the deal was, but it never hurt to hammer the nail in just to make a point.

Dinner _did_ pass uneventfully, or was at least as uneventful as it could be considering the guests.

"Bunch of wackjobs," Karin sighed to herself.

"What was that, sweetie?" her dad asked her.

"Nothing."

"Oh, I have an announcement!" Kisuke spoke up from the end of the table. He had decided to do it in front of everyone so that Ichigo wouldn't get as upset, or at least would have to jump over a table and a couple of family members to stab him with his zanpakuto.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Ichigo, you're now the captain of Squad 13."

"WHAT!" Ichigo roared, jumping up. Kisuke tensed.

"CONGRADULATIONS, SON!" his dad said loudly, also standing. Ichigo glared at him.

"You had to have voted on this too! Don't I have to take a test or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, not all the time. Besides, you'd fail," Kisuke said dryly.

"THEN DON'T MAKE ME A CAPTAIN! You can't do that without me agreeing to it!" Ichigo said.

"Oh yes I can. You drew your zanpakuto on your captain without warrant and with intent to kill," Kisuke said.

"What the hell? I do that all the time! I don't actually kill you!"

Kisuke shrugged. "Call it a loophole that you walked into…repeatedly. Anyways, as Head Captain, I decreed your punishment to become a captain. After everyone stopped laughing, we voted you in."

Ichigo could just imagine it. Damn it, Tatsuki, you're probably going to rub this in my face for a decade.

"Come now son, you've put it off long enough. What's wrong with being a captain? I'M a captain," Isshin pointed out proudly.

"Uh huh. Is that supposed to make me want to become a captain?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you at least happy that you're getting your mother's old squad?" Isshin said a lot more seriously.

"I don't know that…happy…is the right word."

"Well then, suck it up and accept it as your responsibility. You know that she would be happy to see you there."

Would she? Ichigo wondered. "Where did Kisuke go?" he asked.

When things had seemed to cool down a little, Kisuke had taken off before Ichigo got mad again. He was now in one of the rooms dedicated to family history, looking at old weapons and portraits.

"You do know that your new lieutenant has a crush on Yuzu, don't you?" Karin pointed out.

"WHAT?" Ichigo roared, upset again.

"He does not," Yuzu blushed. "Jinta is just nice."

"Whatever, Yuzu," Karin says. "He gets all flustered around you and would do anything you ask. He definitely has got it bad for you."

"He's like a baby!" Ichigo yelled.

"He's older than us and younger than you, I don't see why it's that big of a deal," Karin mentioned.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo had a little misplaced anger, but at least he had found someone he could direct it at.

* * *

"I like this room myself," Kenpachi said from behind Kisuke.

Kisuke had felt him enter of course, but had hoped that ignoring him would prevent a conversation from starting. He sighed and turned around. He decided that someone like Kenpachi would only understand one type of language, power. He grabbed Kenpachi by the collar and pushed him back into the wall, hard. Kenpachi growled and struggled against it, but found himself unable to move.

"What…" he asked.

"A binding kido," Kisuke said. "You can try to get away if you like, but I'm quite good at it."

Kenpachi was damned if he was going to let some magic spell trip him up. The veins in his neck started to pop up as he forced all of his strength and will into trying to break what felt like invisible chains across his body.

"I'm not going after Ichigo, but you sure as hell couldn't stop me if I wanted to," Kisuke said, his eyes flaring. This person who had barely known Ichigo for a couple of months really thought he had the right to him? The logic part of Kisuke's brain told him that of course it was like that, and he had known it would be, but that didn't stop him from wanting to flaunt himself a little in front of this…child…

Damn it, Kenpachi thought. He really does have the advantage here. I need to…I need to do something. I need to get stronger. I've been sitting on my ass barely doing anything (aside from Ichigo, he thought to himself with a smirk). I know I can beat this jackass, but I have to learn how this place works first. For now…for now what? I'm not going to let him win…

He allowed his shoulders to sink in defeat, looking at the ground. Kisuke considered leaving him in the binding for awhile longer, but the longer he kept it up the higher the chance that Ichigo would find him and take him to task for it. He released Kenpachi and Kenpachi did something completely unexpected. He grabbed Kisuke around the waist, and kissed him passionately.

What is happening? Kisuke vaguely wondered to himself.

Ha, Kenpachi thought, briefly completely dominating Kisuke with his kiss before letting him go and leaving. He passed Isshin on the way out. Isshin hadn't seen what happened, all he saw was Kisuke's flushed checks and wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!" Isshin yelled.

"What?" Kisuke managed.

"I can't believe you actually like him! What the hell is wrong with you?" Isshin said.

Great, Kisuke sighed. Oh well, I have a new weapon in my arsenal. If locked into an impossible situation with no defense, try a kiss.

* * *

"How did you piss of Yoruichi this time?" Ichigo said when Kisuke walked into Ichigo's new office a couple of days later covered from head to toes in bruises and scratch marks.

"Um, I didn't," Kisuke replied. "She was arguing about something, needing more funding I think. You know how she is when she's like that, unstoppable. I knew that I was going to give in, so I thought that I surprise her with a kiss, and that she'd be so shocked that I could just leave when she was distracted."

"Instead she got angry and hit you?" Ichigo laughed.

"No," Kisuke said. "No, she actually liked it a lot more than I expected her to…"

Ichigo just stared at him. "Um, so did you…I mean…"

"I'm going to hide here. If you see her, tell her that I'm injured and at Squad 4," Kisuke answered.

"She's not going to believe me," Ichigo said, "especially not when she's standing right in the doorway."

Kisuke froze. He didn't even turn around, just bolted.

"Why did you warn him?" Yoruichi said, glaring at Ichigo before taking off after Kisuke.

* * *

"Alright, it's time," Kisuke said to the captains. "In the envelopes that Ichigo is handing out you will find the information you need and the name or names of the people that you are required to bring back. Note that: required. If you don't, I'm going to turn your skin purple and stick your organs on the outside of your body," he followed this with an off chuckle.

"What's wrong Ichigo, a captain now and still having to run errands for our pervy overlord?" Tatsuki said as he handed her an envelope.

"Shut up," Ichigo groaned.

"I am so tired of being surrounded by children," Ryuken complained.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said as he finished. "There's not one for me."

"You're the grand finale, I don't want any of them seeing you just yet," Kisuke answered.

"Yeah like that's not bizarre and creepy sounding," Ichigo replied with an eye roll.

* * *

"Hey," Chad said. He shuddered slightly as a cold blast of wind came across the rocky Tibetan landscape.

The giant man stared at him.

"Are you a Bodisattva?" this man asked.

"No. Are you Sajin Komamura?"

"Yes."

"I'm a shinigami, Captain of Squad 7. I'm here for you and Genryusai Yamamoto," Chad said.

"If it is time to die, it is a good time, I feel at peace. Lama Yamamoto is on top of the mountain in fast and mediation."

"I'm not here to kill you."

Chad was happy that things where going smoothly. If his trip to London to pick up the museum curator went just as nicely he could be home before lunch. He looked at the name of the man again, "Chojiro Sasakibe".

* * *

"Nice place you got here," Yoruichi said. "Although it's a bit cramped for someone with your skill, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am a dancer, this is a good place for me," Soifon replied.

"If by dancer you mean a ranking member of the Committee for State Security," Yoruichi laughed.

"How did you get in here," Soifon's eyes narrowed as she reached under the table for the gun she had strapped to the bottom for such occasions. When Yoruichi didn't answer, Soifon pointed the gun at her head.

"It won't kill me," Yoruichi said. "Nether will that poison that you're fingering in your pocket."

Soifon was quiet. "Who do you work for? Are you an agent from the CIA?"

"Oh no, I'm something else entirely, something you've never seen, and I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Soifon said, intrigued by the woman in front of her, who had apparently somehow taken out or snuck by a dozen highly armed and paranoid KGB guards, whose life was on the line but was stretching out languidly on her couch like a golden eyed cat.

This was much more fun than having to get that damn New York stock broker, Yoruichi thought. If Kisuke hadn't already met the man she would have assumed that the data was a mistake and that maybe there was another person named Marechiyo Omaeda. She hadn't been able to get him to even listen to her until she had pretended that she was high class call girl who had scandalous information about a competitor of his.

* * *

"I like this place," Mizuiro said. "It's peaceful."

"I hate this place," Keigo said. "It's too quiet."

"Oh well, you're here now so I doubt that will continue to be a problem."

They followed the signs on the doors to a large office with a slightly built man with his head bent over his desk, his longish blond hair hanging in his face. "Welcome to All Soul's College, Oxford. You're in the office of Gin Ichimaru, professor of…," he stopped, having looking up by that point. He stared blankly at them. "What are wearing?" he asked finally.

Mizuiro looked over the name on his desk to confirm it was right. "Just grab him and we'll find the professor," Mizuiro told Keigo. Keigo jumped over the desk and threw the surprised man over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for you to…"

"Oh come on, it's boring trying to be serious and captain-like all the time," Keigo complained.

"When have you ever been serious _or_ captain-like?" Mizuiro wondered.

"You know, good staff is hard to come by and I'd prefer that you didn't kidnap my Kira," a tall man said from the doorway.

"Oh wow, cool hair!" Keigo said.

"Thanks," Gin smiled. "So…my assistant?"

Keigo set Kira down.

"Who are these people?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I assume that they're from the Soul Society," Gin said airily.

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go, Kira," Gin said.

"We need some other people," Keigo said.

"Oh, I know where they are. You can just follow me," Gin said.

"Should he really know all this?" Keigo whispered to Mizuiro. Mizuiro shrugged. It wasn't like the Head Captain had given them a lot of information about their mission, but it had been implied that no one would know who they were.

It wasn't too long before they wound up in the office of Professor Sosuke Aizen.

"Kira, what's going on?" Momo asked, jumping up when the odd group walked in.

"I…I have no idea," Kira had pretty much given up at this point.

"Oh good, our guests have arrived," Aizen said as he entered the room.

"Sosuke Aizen? Momo Hinamori?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes," Aizen confirmed.

"I am Mizuiro Kojima, Captain of Squad 5, and this is Keigo Asano, Captain of Squad 3. We are here to escort you four to a special location for a meeting with various others from around the world about something that is very important to both of our worlds."

"Hey, she's pretty cute," Keigo whispered loudly. "You think the whole captain thing impresses her?"

Mizuiro ignored him.

* * *

"There's nothing we can do for him at this point," Unohana told her nurse. "Start preparations for an amputation."

"No! I need my arm!" The man wailed.

"It's your arm or your life. Even removing the arm might not stop the gangrene," Unohana told him calmly.

"Excuse me," Orihime said. "Do you mind if I have a look?"

If Retsu Unohana was surprised by an oddly dressed young woman appearing at her medical camp offering help, she didn't show it. She made a gesture and Orihime stepped up to the man.

"Who…who is there?" the man said, wild eyed.

"Tell him its ok," Orihime said.

This did get an expression from the doctor. Could the man not see her? "Isane, do you see the orange haired girl kneeling by that man?" she asked her nurse.

"Yes, of course, Doctor."

"Who are you talking about?" the man said.

"Don't worry," Unohana said comfortingly.

The girl gave a chant of some sort and an odd shield appeared over the man's arm, energy radiating from it.

"Very interesting," Unohana said.

* * *

"Good morning!" Isshin said cheerily.

The noble gave him an icy gaze and kept walking. Isshin sighed and tried again, this time with his zanpakuto out and leveled at the man's throat.

"Good morning!" he tried again. He dodged a red flying blur. For a moment he thought of his son.

"Get away from him," the man said, placing himself in front of the noble.

"Ah good, I found you both! Saves a trip for me I guess," Isshin said with a wide grin.

"Please remove this lunatic for me, Renji," the man said.

Isshin flash stepped behind the noble. "Now now, no need to be mean. I thought you Templars were supposed to be nice to people like me."

The man had tensed at the mention of the word "Templar". "People like you?"

"Well, the Templars viewed us as angels, at least the ones I used to talk to did."

"You act like they are a lot of us around," Byakuya said.

"Well, there were in 1300. A misguided bunch really. Pompous and…"

"Do not speak of things of which you do not know!" Byakuya said angrily.

"The thing is, I do know. If you want I can fly around or shoot lightning from my hand or something impressive. Or I can recite your entire ancestry to you, assuming you know it," Isshin said.

"Of course I know it! My family has…"

"Don't want to hear it," Isshin cut him off. "There's someone else I'm looking for, but I don't see her here. I guess I will have to make two trips after all."

It turns out that Rukia Kuchiki was waiting at a train stop on her way to Paris. Isshin probably went about it the wrong way, just tossing her over his shoulder and taking off, but after spending all the time arguing with her brother he didn't want to have to face off against another Kuchiki.

* * *

"Shunsui, if you don't stop that, no one will come ever come to our hot springs again," Jushiro complained.

"What? It was just a compliment," Shunsui said.

"It was lewd," Jushiro insisted.

"Um," Shunsui mumbled.

"That wasn't an apology," Jushiro turned towards his business partner. "Oh," he said, seeing the woman next to Shunsui.

"Good, you guys can see me! I wasn't sure if you'd be able to," Chizuru said. "I'm here to…" she trailed off. "Is this a hot springs?"

"Yes. We offer a host of spa services and...um…we don't allow swords or weapons," Jushiro suggested.

"Wow, that girl is really something," Chizuru said.

"I know, right?" Shunsui agreed. "She got mad when I told her so though."

"That's because you're not a pro," Chizuru said with a grin.

"I beg to differ," Shunsui argued. He paused. "Wait, you like women?"

"Why not? They're infinitely more attractive then men and a lot more fun," Chizuru answered.

"Mmm, definitely. I really don't think you introduced yourself."

"Uh yeah, I'm supposed to pick up Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Kiyone Kotesu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki…gesh, seriously, Japanese women really are…"

"And who are you?" Jushiro interrupted her.

"Oh sorry, I may or may not be slightly drunk. I'm Chizuru Honsho, Captain of Squad 8 of the Thirteen Court Guard. I'm a shinigami."

"I'm too young to die!" Shunsui yelled, running away.

"You're not actually here to kill us, are you?" Jushiro asked.

"Uh no. I'm supposed to take you to a meeting place…but I think I'll take a little break here first."

* * *

"Los Angeles Times, what can I do for you?" the man said.

"What is with that tattoo?" Uryu asked.

"Hey, I didn't make fun of your stupid Halloween costume. Or are you part of some weird religious sect? I just did a story on one of those and it sold pretty well. Yours looks pretty out there, I bet it would make a lotta copy," Shuuhei said.

"Does that tattoo prevent you from seeing?"

"See, and when my mom told me everyone in LA was a jerk I didn't believe her," Shuuhei replied.

"I'm not human," Uryu said.

"Interesting," Shuuhei said, instantly grabbing for a pen.

"No, you're coming with me."

"I really don't think I'm going to do that."

"You're as bad as that other writer was," Uryu sighed.

"Um, you didn't kill him did you? Or if you did, why don't you tell me who and how you did it," Shuuhei got his pen ready again.

"Kaname Tosen, and I didn't kill him."

"Did you just drag him off to your cult's brain washing camps or something like that? Hm, I know, demonic satan worshipers! Ah…hey now…," Shuuhei stood up quickly as Uryu unsheathed his zanpakuto. "I know Kaname, and I know he's a bit of a rabble rouser. I just publisher some of his writings, I'm not part of his movement or whatever he's trying to get going," Shuuhei said with his hands up.

Uryu hated humans. He decided to just knock this one out and drop him off at the meeting zone.

* * *

"Come," Tatsuki said.

"No," the boy in the wheelchair answered.

"I'm not taking guff from a sick little…"

"I'm getting better! I just need to stay in here a few more months, so shut up!" It was a bit of a sore point with Toshiro.

"Big boob nurse chick," Tatsuki said.

"I'm not a nurse, I'm his caretaker," Rangiku replied.

"Fine whatever. We're going."

* * *

"What is that?" Ryuken asked.

"It's a model of attempted cold fusion," Mayuri responded.

"HA. Give it up," Ryuken laughed.

"Excuse me?" Mayuri finally turned to get a look at who he was talking to.

"I don't have the time or patience to watch your pathetic mind attempt to play at science. You are needed for an important meeting," Ryuken said coldly.

"MY WHAT?" Mayuri jumped up.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" an assistant ran up.

"What do you mean what is wrong? Who is this lunatic and how did he get in Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory while looking like that? The Manhattan Project might be over but that doesn't mean we open our doors to just any freak does it? First it was that reporter and now it's…"

"Sir?" the assistant asked, looking around blankly.

"You…don't see him?" Mayuri asked.

"Who?"

"Nevermind, go away," Mayuri dismissed him, staring at Ryuken intently.

"I see him," Nemu said.

"Of course you do," Mayuri said. "You have more intelligence than a gnat, while apparently my assistants do not."

"Intelligence has nothing to do with it," Ryuken assured him.

"Alien?"

"No."

"Time traveler? Wait," Mayuri looked at what Ryuken was wearing. "Time traveler from the past?"

"No."

"Interdimensional being?"

"Close."

* * *

"…Nanao Ise, and Tetsuzaemon Iba," Kisuke checked off his list. "Good, looks like we got everyone."


	8. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_A/N: Just like I'm not writing all of the different languages, I'm also not doing accents. Why? I find them annoying to write and to read, and there's a wide variety of accents going on. If you want you can amuse yourself by thinking of Renji with a Scottish accent, Kira with an Irish one, and Soifon with a Russian one. Gin is from Manchester, Aizen is from London, Kaname is from New York City, Shuuhei is from the Seattle area of Washington (before moving to Los Angeles), and I'm sure you get the picture by now =)_

* * *

"What was it like for you?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

"It was a forest."

"Like with lots of trees?"

"No, with lots of mountains," Yumichika said scornfully. "Of course with trees! There was a deep blue lake too."

"I'm just glad you guys got normal swords," Kenpachi said. "Some of these zanpakuto are just bizarre. I was watching the Squad 5 guy train his lieutenant and his zanpakuto changed into rain or water drops or something. His lieutenant had no chance. How do you fight against a drop of water? It seems cowardly to fight like that. The captain wasn't even moving, just watching from a distance. I was hoping to watch something enjoyable, all I felt was slight disgust. It was like finding out that we had won the war from dropping nukes on poor civilians who didn't have a clue."

"It's not…it's not the same thing," Yumichika said, biting his lip.

"Technology, magic, whatever," Kenpachi said. "My point is that it's not a competition at the point. Just slaughter. I guess if you like that, then whatever, but it sure as hell isn't something that I'd want."

"You think that too, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it too much, but I do agree that all this blowing up things with fire balls and stuff isn't really my deal," Ikkaku answered.

"But you think that any sort of kido is weak?" Yumichika pressed.

"Yeah. I don't see why it would bother you though," Ikkaku responded, looking over at his lover.

"It doesn't! Why would it? I was just wondering whether or not I should take up Isshin's offer to learn some kido. I didn't really want to of course, but I thought it might be useful."

"Naw, we're fine just by ourselves," Ikkaku assured him. "I heard that it usually takes years and years of practice to get where we got in just a couple of weeks."

"It only took Kenny a couple of hours!" Yachiru reminded them.

"You didn't see anything though, and didn't talk to your zanpakuto?" Ikkaku asked Kenpachi.

"Of course I didn't. I'm not sure what the hell they gave you that made you have weird visions, but I didn't see anything aside from darkness."

"Yumichika, let's fight," Ikkaku suggested. "I still haven't seen your shikai. Besides, we need to practice."

"Sure," Yumichika hoped that Ikkaku didn't sense his hesitation.

Outside, well away from the house, they prepared to spar.

"Ikkaku, can you give me a second?" Yumichika asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ikkaku replied, wondering what Yumichika was doing when he sat down holding his zanpakuto in his lap.

Look here, Yumichika said to his zanpakuto, you need to behave. I'm finally in a place where I can have the kind of relationship with Ikkaku that I want; something that I never thought was possible. If you mess this up for me I will drop you in a disgusting muddy ditch and leave you there for all eternity.

His zanpakuto didn't respond, but he felt its anger.

I'm not kidding, Yumichika stated. I don't care how you do it, but you need to look like any other melee weapon.

You would abandon part of your own soul? Ruri'iro Kujaku asked.

For Ikkaku? Absolutely.

There was silence and then finally there came a suggestion.

I hate purple, Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"Are you ready yet?" Ikkaku asked. "What are doing?"

"Nothing. I'm ready," Yumichika said, standing. "Bloom Fuji Kujaku!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Ikkaku said, watching Yumichika open the sickle into four blades. "Extend Hozukimaru!"

"So it's a spear?"

"Naw, it had a couple of surprises," Ikkaku replied, giving the command for his zanpakuto to split.

"Well then, let's have some fun," Yumichika grinned.

* * *

"Heeeellllooo!" Kisuke said cheerfully, walking into the room. He frowned. "Do you guys have to always be doing that?"

Ichigo didn't move off of Kenpachi lap, although he did stop kissing him. "Well gee, it's not like it's my own house or anything."

"An open door is a good as a welcome sign," Kisuke said.

"There's a difference between open and 'locked but you have a key'," Ichigo mentioned.

"Not to me!"

"Obviously," Kenpachi grunted, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and holding him firmly. He nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

Now he's doing it just to annoy me, Kisuke thought with a sigh.

"I came to drop off your uniform," he told Kenpachi.

"_My_ uniform? I wasn't aware that I had joined anything."

"I'm not saying that you guys have to join, but I _am_ saying that you are going to this meeting and that you're going to wear these uniforms while you're there," Kisuke said, putting three more uniforms on the table, one a lot smaller than the others.

"What, Yachiru too?" Kenpachi said with a frown.

"Yes."

"No," Ichigo said.

"It's not like we're going to be fighting, we're just talking," Kisuke explained.

"Even more reason for me to not be there," Kenpachi said, getting up.

"Do you remember what I said when I brought you over?" Kisuke said.

Kenpachi was quiet, which Kisuke took as an affirmative.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked.

"I promised…we _all_ promised that we'd follow Kisuke's orders," Kenpachi answered.

"Kisuke, you're such a fucking manipulative asshole!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Oh no, you've hurt my feelings! I'm going to go and cry in the closet while you gather everyone up and show them how to put these on," Kisuke said.

* * *

"At least we're staying at a decent place," Byakuya said, looking around.

Decent? Renji thought. The Swiss château had blown him away. At first he was excited to be staying at such an expensive and elaborate "home" (he wasn't sure that you could call it a home as opposed to hotel), but he was getting increasingly nervous with how big it was.

"I will be in my quarters. Do not disturb me until it is necessary," Byakuya said, leaving Renji alone.

Great, I just know I'm going to get lost, Renji grumbled to himself. The man that dropped us off said that there was food someplace, but how the hell am I supposed to find it? He stood still with his eyes closed, trying to remember his steps. "Gah!" he said, tumbling backward.

"I'm so sorry!" the woman on top of him said.

How in the world did someone so small manage to knock me over? Renji thought.

"Um, you could probably let me go now," the woman said. Renji had unconsciously grabbed her as they had fallen.

"Sorry ma'am," Renji said, releasing her and getting to his feet. He offered her his hand.

"Thanks," she grabbed it and helped herself up.

"My name is Renji Abarai," he introduced himself.

"What a funny accent you have," the woman laughed.

Renji blushed. "Haha, yeah," he laughed. "I'm Scottish."

"And clumsy," she pointed out.

"What? You're the one who ran into me! Look where you're going next time," Renji replied.

She just laughed at him again. "Someone's feeling bitchy. My name is Rukia Saito," she introduced herself.

"Do I know you?" Renji asked. She seemed familiar.

"Nope. I'd definitely remember those tattoos, that hair, and that accent."

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it."

"Actually, I like it. So Eyebrows, where's food?" Rukia asked.

She's kind of pushy for a woman, Renji thought. Not that he minded that much. It was lot better than all of simpering noblewomen he had had to deal with since serving Lord Kuchiki. "I don't know," he admitted. "They said that because everyone that is coming is from different time zones that they had set out a buffet that will just be open 24 hours a day, but this place is so huge that I really have no idea where the dining room or kitchen is."

She sighed and grabbed a passing servant. "Where is the dining room?" she asked.

"Down this hall, then make a left at the end, it will be the second doorway on the right, ma'am," the lady directed.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

"Uh yeah, I would have thought of that."

"Eventually."

"Yeah, eventual…hey," Renji frowned at the girl. She just looked up at him and laughed again.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Kaname," Shuuhei greeted his fellow writer. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"Not really. I was interested enough to come though, and obviously you were as well."

"Not really," Shuuhei said, rubbing at the back of his head. "Some kid with a giant sword smashed in the back of my head and I woke up in Europe."

Kaname frowned. "Violence was unnecessary."

"Hey, you're not wearing your black glasses. Does that mean the surgery was a success?" Shuuhei asked.

"I'm still legally blind, but that doesn't mean that I can't see anything at all," Kaname answered.

* * *

"You didn't mention that she'd be here," Gin was saying.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be a problem," Aizen replied.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem. It's just a surprise," Gin said.

"Gin!" Rangiku called out from across the room. "I can't believe you're here! What a coincidence!"

"It's good to see you too," Gin smiled. "What is your son's name?"

"WHAT?" she yelled. "You know I'm not that old!"

Gin just grinned at her. She sighed. "Well, you haven't changed."

"Your fake son is glaring at me," Gin mentioned.

"I'm not her fake son you white haired freak," Toshiro said, glaring at him.

"Ah, he has fangs," Gin smiled. "I suppose I should watch my step so I don't get bitten."

* * *

"You do know that the fact that I'm wearing pants doesn't mean that you license to stare at my ass, don't you?" Nanao addressed the tall dark haired man angrily.

"Oh sorry. It's just that we're not quite so progressive in Japan," Shunsui said. "I think it's a good look on you."

"Men like you make it hard to be taken seriously in my profession."

"What profession is that?" Jushiro asked, trying to set up a lighter tone.

"I'm a lawyer," Nanao answered.

"Oh really?" Shunsui replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "You know, that's kind of sexy."

Nanao threw something at Shunsui, hitting him square in the head.

"Ha ha!" Kiyone laughed.

"What?" Sentaro asked.

"She threw the book at him! Get it?" Kiyone giggled. Jushiro snorted.

"Hey, that actually hurt," Shunsui said. "Plus she left."

"I wonder why?" Jushiro said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go and rescue him," Unohana said to Isane, looking over at Kira. He had been trapped in a corner by Omaeda, who was talking a mile a minute. Kira's eyes were glazed over but he continued to nod. He kept trying to inch away, but Omaeda was so big that Kira would have had to brush up against him to escape and the thought of touching this overly loud, pushy, and ugly man made Kira shudder.

* * *

"This place is ostentatious," Yamamoto intoned.

"Yes," Sajin agreed.

"Excuse me, are you Lama Yamamoto?" a man asked, walking up to them.

"Yes."

"I've read several of your books," Chojiro said. "I felt that they were very powerful and enlightening."

* * *

"What an incredibly fascinating group of people," Mayuri said. "Take notes, Nemu. Get everyone's name and where they are from. You," he pointed at Iba. "I want you to…"

"Excuse me?" Iba asked. "Why are you giving me orders?"

"First Lieutenant, right? I have an honorary rank of Captain," Mayuri.

"Yeah, I'm kind of AWOL right now, so I don't really think I have to listen to you."

"When you put it that way, so am I. I suggest you follow my orders or it will be unpleasant for you," Mayuri said sternly.

Great, all I wanted to was to get drunk, hang out in a super luxurious château, and maybe get friendly with one of these attractive women, Iba thought with a sigh. He eyed the man who was staring at him intently. This man gives me the creeps though; maybe I'll go along with whatever he says just for a little while.

* * *

"I've blocked off access to the mountain pass. We should be secure for now," Soifon reported.

"There's others coming but they won't be using roads, so we'll be fine," Yoruichi said. "Nice job getting it done so quickly, and outside of your normal area of influence."

"T…thank you," Soifon responded, blushing slightly.

* * *

"Those two seem to be getting pretty friendly," Shuuhei said to Kira and Momo, looking across the room towards the small black haired woman and the large red headed man.

Rukia laughed again and Renji flashed a goofy grin.

"Are you two together?" Shuuhei asked Kira, nodding towards Momo.

"Of course not, we're just colleagues," Kira said. "We've…"

"Momo!" came a call.

"Toshiro?" she said turning. "Toshiro!" she cried when she saw him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, we're not kids anymore, you can't just go around doing that," Toshiro said from his wheelchair.

"You're still younger than me!" she pointed out. "I think of you as a kid still."

Toshiro frowned.

"So, I was wondering," Renji was saying. "I mean…do you want to go outside for a walk? It looks like there's a nice garden outside."

"Sure," Rukia said with a smile.

"If you want, I will take you through the garden," Byakuya said, appearing next to her.

Renji just stared at him.

"I see you've met my sister," Byakuya continued.

"Your WHAT?" Renji was aghast. "You said your last name was Saito," he said to Rukia.

"I travel with that name for safety reasons. Considering the man that brought me here more or less kidnapped me, I felt I should hide my identity," Rukia explained. She was wondering why Renji was now looking at her with horror. "What's wrong?"

"This is Renji, my attaché," Byakuya said.

"I don't see why…" Rukia began.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

Renji sighed deeply as he watched them walk away.

"Uh oh, did he snatch her away from you already?" Iba asked. He and Renji had chatted in the kitchen over a couple of beers.

"No, she's his sister," Renji said miserably.

"So?"

"He's a stuck up bastard, he'd never let her date me."

"She seems plucky. She might not care what he thinks," Iba offered.

"Well in that case there's still my oath I took as part of my order. I can't become romantically involved with a family member of another order member."

"What order would that be?" Iba asked curiously.

"I don't know that I'm supposed to talk about it. That weird guy who took us here seemed to know all about it, but I'm keeping my mouth closed for now," Renji said. He felt an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not that weird, am I?" Isshin said with a laugh. "We're starting the meeting."

* * *

"Exactly why should we believe any of this?" Mayuri asked.

The last two hours had been a quick (or at least as quick as it could be with all of the questions that everyone had) rundown of the Soul Society and how the world _really_ worked.

Kisuke sighed and walked over to a window, opening it. "Hado number 4, Byakurai!" he said, shooting lightning from his pointed finger, striking and incinerating a tree. He turned towards Mayuri. "Bakudo number 9, Horin!"

"WAIT!" Mayuri yelled. He was happy he didn't explode; instead he was trapped by some sort of orange energy field similar to a rope. "Intriguing," he said, trying to move.

"Fine, you're a witch or a magician or something. What does that have to do with me?" Omaeda asked.

"Something is going to happen soon that has the potential to not just destroy your world as you know it, but all worlds, and all times," Kisuke said.

"What is it?" Unohana asked.

"Sometimes when you're working on a puzzle there is a piece missing. You know the shape of it, and can guess and what it looks like, but you don't know for sure exactly what it is," Kisuke answered.

"So, you don't know?" Aizen asked.

Kisuke looked over at him. "I suppose you could say that. I do know that all of you are necessary for us to fight against whatever will be happening though. Whether it's simply your birth or your abilities, or even something you did in your past or will do in your future, you're supposed to be here."

"Do you ever talk normal?" Iba complained. "What the hell does my past have to do with it?"

"Well, maybe not your past in this life. It might be the past from one of your previous iterations."

"You can see the future then, as well as the past?" Aizen asked.

"Through a foggy glass I can see a lot of things," Kisuke said. "However, that doesn't make me omniscient."

Obviously not, Aizen thought to himself with a smile.

"We do know that there is a large army amassing in Hueco Mundo. That will be part of our problem. However, that is for us shinigami to fight. Think of yourselves as a brain trust. Within this group is the answer to solving the riddle that will keep the universe alive and growing. If we fall, we fall into death and stagnation." Kisuke paused and laughed. "So, you know, no pressure."

There were some murmurs around the room.

"One more thing," Kisuke added. "I brought some people that some of you know, and hopefully trust. They've been to the Soul Society and have been living there. They can confirm what I've been telling you."

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru walked in.

"Hey, Ikkaku, Yumichika," Iba said. "I was pretty sure I heard that you guys blew up."

"Colonel Zaraki," Mayuri said. "I saw pictures of the wreckage and assumed parts of you were mixed in it. How unfortunate I was wrong."

"Yeah, guess out it's harder to kill me than you would have thought," Kenpachi said. "While you still remain as easy to kill as ever," he added meaningfully.

"No killing," Kisuke chided him.

"Who are these men?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

"Just a few more minutes of your time," Kisuke assured the group after hours of discussion and argument. "Then I'll go and you can all talk amongst yourselves or sleep. I'll be back in a couple of days. There's just one person I want you to meet first. Ichigo, why don't you come in here?" Kisuke called.

Ichigo was very glad he hadn't had to participate in the arduous meeting. He understood that it might be hard to accept that there were whole other worlds that were outside of your previous understanding, but arguing about it didn't make a lot of sense. He sighed when he heard Kisuke yell for him. What in the world is he up to? He thought.

He walked into the room of humans. "Yeah, Kisuke? What did you want?"

There was complete silence as every eye was on him.

"Who are you?" Byakuya demanded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 13," Ichigo introduced himself.

"How do I know you?" Jushiro asked.

"How did you implant yourself into my subconscious?" Mayuri asked. "How are in my dreams?"

"I think…we've met, right?" Renji suggested.

It seemed like a thousand people were staring at him.

"Uh, I've only been to the world of the living once, and it was in Korea, with Kenpachi and his men," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure I recognize you," Unohana said.

"Do you all feel like you know this man?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes," Kira murmured.

It's him, Aizen thought, his eyes gleaming. I didn't think he would be so young, but I suppose that for someone like him it doesn't even matter.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo," Kisuke assured him.

Oh yeah, it's as simple as that, Ichigo grumbled to himself. Calling out the head captain in front of all of the humans wasn't something that seemed like a good idea though. He didn't really care what they thought, but it would be too easy for Kisuke to escape with so many people to get in the way.

Kenpachi was definitely not liking the way things were going. First he had Kisuke to deal with and now there were all of these eager eyes on his Ichigo. Why the hell was that damn creepy scientist Mayuri dreaming about his strawberry anyways? He glared intensely at the man. Kisuke probably just meant to not kill anyone _right now,_ Kenpachi thought.

Startled, Kenpachi looked up. What was that?

Well, that didn't take long, Kisuke thought to himself.

"I'll handle it," Ichigo said, thankful to get out of his awkward situation.

"I'm coming too," Kenpachi joined him.

As they ran in the moonlight, Kenpachi realized that Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Yachiru were all following as well.

"Old habits die hard, Colonel," Ikkaku offered by way of explanation.

* * *

"These guys look kind of tough," Ichigo said to Kenpachi, looking up at the swarm of hollows that had been attracted by the massively dense amount of spiritual pressure that was collected in the château.

"You worried about me?"

"Not you," Ichigo admitted.

"We've been training," Ikkaku argued. "Don't think about us at all."

"Just stay out of my way. I'm not good at holding back," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we know," Yumichika laughed. "You're not good at holding back at anything."

Ichigo frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm glad we like going to sleep late," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo blushed, and quickly looked over to Yachiru.

"Oh don't worry Ichi. I'm happy that Kenpachi makes you _that_ happy."

Great, Ichigo thought. I'm never going to be able to look my sisters in the eye again. I should just invest in some heavier dampeners for my walls.

"Here they come," Kenpachi said, rushing out to meet the first group of hollows.

* * *

The humans (along with Yoruichi, Isshin, and Kisuke), had all gathered on the lawn. They were looking up at the skies.

"What are those?" Rukia said in shock, unconsciously moving closer to Renji. Renji ignored the urge to wrap his arm around her. At least, he ignored the urge when he saw Byakuya coldly staring him down.

"Hollows," Yoruichi said. "I'm fairly sure we went over this at length."

"Why are they here?" Momo asked.

"They're hungry, and you look tasty," Kisuke said with a laugh.

"They're really here to try and eat us?" Omaeda was finally starting to pay attention. "Those demon things would be attacking us right now if those guys weren't fighting them?"

"Yup," Isshin said.

"How in the world did Kenpachi learn to fly?" Mayuri pondered.

"God Ikkaku looks so badass with that sword. Do I get one?" Iba asked Kisuke.

"Ha! No," Kisuke responded. Iba didn't even try to hide his intense disappointment.

"Is it really wise to let the little one fight as well?" Unohana asked.

Kisuke shrugged. "We don't really discriminate against that sort of thing. If she's strong enough, and she is, then she can fight."

"She's so precious looking though, are you sure she's all right?" Rangiku asked.

Yachiru split a hollow's head in half with a casual backhanded strike.

"She seems to be doing fine," Toshiro mentioned, privately rooting for her. She couldn't be that much younger than he was.

After several more minutes of battle, the fight was over. The group returned to those waiting for them on the lawn.

"Well, like I said, I'll be leaving you now," Kisuke said.

"Whoa, wait," Shuuhei said. "What if those things come back?"

"Oh, well Ichigo and his group will be staying here to protect you of course," Kisuke answered.

My group? Ichigo wondered, looking over at Kenpachi and the others. Then came another thought.

"You're leaving me alone with them?" Ichigo asked. He had no idea why all these people thought they knew him, but he wasn't looking forward to being pawed over.

"See you later, son," Isshin waved as Yoruichi opened a senkaimon.

Ichigo turned to the waiting stares. "Uh…" he said.

"I'll take care of it, Ichigo," Kenpachi said. "Why don't you find us rooms?"

Ichigo left, dearly thanking Kenpachi in his mind. He was barely used to ordering his squad around, much less a bunch of humans.

"First of all, no one touches Ichigo," Kenpachi said, facing the crowd. "I don't care how you think you know him, he's mine. Secondly…yeah, that's pretty much it actually. Don't annoy me, and don't leave."

He walked upstairs, finding Ichigo in short order.

"That was quick," Ichigo said.

* * *

"Interesting," Aizen said to Gin once they were behind closed doors.

"Well, this whole situation is interesting. What part are you talking about?" Gin asked.

"The colonel claiming that Ichigo is his."

"You're the one who had me get Kenpachi Zaraki sent to Korea," Gin said. "Is this not what you expected?"

"I knew that the two had to get together, but I guess I didn't assume that it would be romantically. Love always makes things a little more complicated, and he seems like he's a jealous man. I'll have to figure out another way to get close to the boy.

"You were planning on seducing him?" Gin asked with raised eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever seen you with another man."

"I do whatever ambition needs me to do," Aizen waved off the question. "He doesn't seem overly friendly either, at least not with so many people who obviously want to talk to him, so it might be hard to get close to him. I suppose I could try one of the other members of his group of friends."

* * *

Something was wrong, Kisuke thought, sitting in his office. What was it? Think hard. What was wrong at that meeting? He cycled the faces of the people that had been there through his mind and got nothing. Then why do I feel so tense? Why do I feel like there's a sword at my throat? Kisuke got out the files he had on the humans in attendance and began to go over them again.


	9. Working on Meanings

**Working on Meanings**

* * *

"I don't get it. Why can't you go after that Rukia chick?" Iba asked Renji. They were hanging out in the kitchen again. Every other room seemed ridiculously huge and ornate to Renji; at least the kitchen was useful place, it made sense for it to be big. Besides, it was nice and warm and the staff had showed him their refrigerator full of beers from around the world. Iba had gleefully suggested a "world tour" even though it was early morning in Switzerland. "It's late where I'm from," Iba had said. Renji had tried to do some quick math regarding time zones but gave up when he had a cold glass pressed into his hand.

"Well, for one thing, she's nobility," Renji responded.

"Yeah, look, I'm from the United States of America. To me when you say that she's a noble all I think is "score!" because she has to be loaded," Iba said.

"I'm just a no one from a tiny Scottish village, I don't even compare to her," Renji insisted.

"Whatever," Iba said. "Her brother obviously likes you enough to have you around though."

"Well…" Renji hesitated briefly. "Ok, the thing is we're Templars. I've taken a vow that means I can't get involved with the family member of anyone within my order."

"Templars…yeah, I'm not buying that," Iba laughed. "It's like saying, 'but I'm a wizard and wizards can't dance, everyone knows that!'"

"Wizards? Dancing? What the hell, I've been watching you drink and you are not drunk yet."

"I'm just saying its bullshit either way, so your bullshit laws make even less sense to me."

"The Templar Knights as an order were forced to disband in the early 1300's. The beginning of the downfall of the Templars happened in France, which is where the Kuchiki clan is from. They, along with several other high ranking knights, made a pact to continue the order in secret. They had been ordered dissolved by the Pope, but he was forced to react to a threat of war so they felt that they had the morality authority under God to continue. He was French and so was King Phillip, who was the man threatening war. He could have stood up to him of course, but it would have meant a civil war in the French countryside, something he wished to avoid. King Phillip himself was trying to avoid paying off the debts he owed to the Templars, both in money and in honor. They had saved his family as well as giving him money for his war against the English, both of which only made Phillip want them all destroyed so that his own power would be intact. I'll admit that we Templars got too involved with politics; obviously that was part of our downfall. Our lands and assets were seized and we were arrested and thrown into the hands of inquisitioners who tried to wring out confessions. In the end, even though they tried to destroy all if the order's works and holy artifacts, a small band managed to survive. We changed our vows and have adjusted our mission, but we are still the same, carrying out God's work for the protection of the world."

"You sure you guys ain't a cult?" Iba said.

"I dedicated my life to it! I can't believe that you just called it a cult!" Renji yelled.

"Another beer?" Iba asked.

"Yes," Renji grabbed it, calming down instantly.

"So, you guys are still both Templar Knights, right? Doesn't that make you the same?"

"We're not the same rank. Knights are only of high noble birth, I'm a sergeant," Renji explained.

"Well, I'm part of the army, so to me a sergeant is a hell of a lot better than a knight."

Renji sighed. "She seems to like me," he said hopefully.

"Yup," Iba agreed.

* * *

"I should really go and check on Professor Aizen and make sure he's ok," Momo said.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Nanao said to her.

Momo looked shocked and sat back down.

"Look, we don't have to follow their orders anymore. The world is changing. Women don't have to follow men around like dogs," Nanao said.

"But I…want to see if he's ok," Momo assured her.

"Are you on the clock?"

"No…"

"Are you friends?"

"…no…that would be presumptuous of me to assume that…"

"THEN STAY HERE AND STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Nanao yelled. She paused. "Sorry. I forgot to bring my cigarettes and I'm getting a little edgy," she admitted.

"I have some," Rangiku said, reaching for her purse.

"You're adopted though, right?" Isane was saying to Rukia.

A group of the woman had all gathered in one of the many rooms of the château. This one had a wide view of the garden as well as a large fireplace and was well appointed with chairs and divans.

"Yes…" Rukia said, starting to think quickly.

"Well, I would assume that the fact that you're not nobility or his kin by blood might make you exempt from the vow," Unohana offered.

"That's what I was thinking. Do you remember exactly what the vow is?" Isane asked.

"No, they're secret," Rukia was chewing the ends of a piece of hair.

"You've known him for all of one day," Nanao pointed out. "Why do you care this much?"

"Listen here Ms. I-burn-my-bra, if you really think woman power is all so important than you should tell me to throw my brother's views over and follow whatever my heart tells me," Rukia said angrily.

Nanao just looked at her. "Well then, do that."

"Your brother sure is handsome," Rangiku mentioned, sighing deeply as she thought about it.

Rukia looked askance at her and didn't answer right away. Finally she smiled. "He's very wealthy too."

"Hm," Rangiku said happily.

"He's always gone away on business or something though, so it's always been so hard for any girl to get a hold of him. He's never in a place long enough to really get to know a nice woman," Rukia said.

"…hm…" Rangiku said this time slightly more interested.

"I suppose a man like that must be bored to be cooped up in a place like this with no one to talk to," Unohana suggested.

"Yes…" Rangiku sat up. "Well, I'm going to…walk around for awhile…"

"My brother loves books," Rukia said as Rangiku walked away. "I heard that there's a library here…"

"Well, that buys you at least some time," Nanao said.

"What…like go and talk to Renji right now?" Rukia blushed. "Isn't that a little…bold?"

"Boo, and here I thought you were being so fierce a minute ago too."

* * *

"Hey," Iba said. He and Renji both stared intently at the person standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi," Ichigo said. He wondered if he should just bolt but he was really hungry and Kenpachi had said that there was food down here.

"There's some weird fish stuff that the chef just put out," Renji suggested, pointing at some sushi that had been laid in ice on the counter.

"That looks really good," Ichigo admitted, scarfing down a couple immediately.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's raw," Iba said, shuddering.

"Maybe it's because he's a ghost/angel thingie," Renji said.

"You guys are idiots. Lots of people eat this," Ichigo mumbled through a half full mouth. "Human people," he added.

"I meant to say something earlier but I didn't have a chance," Iba said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Ichigo stopped eating and looked at him. "I…"

"I've been through a lot in my life, but that day was pure hell. We had been on half rations for a couple of weeks; the supply lines were still being fought over and Patton hadn't been able to get us enough yet. It was so fucking cold that for the first time I honestly was worried more about falling asleep and dying in the snow on guard duty more than I was about getting taking out by a sniper or a lucky shot from across the lines. Then, it was like the sun was rising, except the light glowing along the eastern sky was a massive artillery barrage from the Panzer Army. It looked like nothing could survive it. Then the blizzard moved in, and we couldn't even see anymore. I was scared out of my mind when I saw it. It was happening way too slowly. The storm had cleared very slightly so I could see every detail of the hail of rounds coming towards me. I didn't even try to run or duck, I just stared as death headed for me. Then I got hit hard and fell. I remember thinking, 'I thought it was supposed to be painful to die', before I saw you. You had knocked me on my back, covering me with a flak blanket. I hadn't even been scratched. I was so stunned that I didn't even get a chance to thank you before you ran off. We lost a lot of men during the Battle of the Bulge so I wasn't sure if you had made it," Iba said. "So, thank you," he held out his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo thought it would be rude to not take it, so he reached out in a hearty handshake. "Are you sure that was me?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Iba said. "Looked exactly like you." Iba paused. "Well, actually you looked a little older. I think you had a scar that you don't have now. Do you have an older brother?"

"No, just sisters," Ichigo said.

"Then it was you," Iba insisted. "Hey, Renji, you said that you knew Ichigo too," Iba said, turning. "How exactly…" he stopped.

"I don't know…" Renji was saying to Rukia.

"When did she get here?" Iba asked Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged.

"He's busy right now, we can at least talk," Rukia said.

Renji looked like he might not go for it, but Rukia reached up and just slightly touched his arm at the elbow. He blushed. "I saw an interesting tower that I wanted to check out," he mentioned.

"I love towers!" Rukia smiled.

* * *

"Bored," Ikkaku declared.

"It's a beautiful day and we're staying at a fabulous house in the Swiss mountains. You're bored? Really?" Yumichika said.

"This tree is stabbing me, the grass is too cold, this place is creepy, and everyone looks at us like we're aliens," Ikkaku replied.

"No one is making you lean against the tree," Yumichika pointed out.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes when Yumichika unexpectedly tackled Ikkaku.

"Oooffff!" Ikkaku said when Yumichika's body hit his stomach. He wound up on his back, with Yumichika on top of him, smiling down. "Hmmm," Ikkaku made a happy noise, wrapping his arms around Yumichika.

"Still bored?"

"Very, very bored," Ikkaku whispered, pulling Yumichika down into a kiss.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Kira asked, shocked at Ikkaku and Yumichika's actions.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Shuuhei laughed.

Kira blushed. "I mean…they're not supposed to be…"

"Not supposed to be?" Shuuhei looked over at Kira. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Irish," Kira said.

"Actually, so am I," Shuuhei grinned.

Kira looked doubtful.

"I'm an American mutt," Shuuhei explained. "There's definitely some Irish in there though. My point is, I'm pretty sure that guys kiss guys in Ireland too."

"You're from LA, you're probably used to this," Kira said.

"I wish," Shuuhei said. He looked over at Kira quickly. "I mean, it's not really something that's that common in public. Obviously things are a lot more lax in the Soul Society though. I guess it makes sense. If you understand that you die and are reborn a lot, the idea that in the thousands and ten of thousands of years of your life you might be attracted to someone of the same sex becomes more acceptable. I mean, a body is just a soul attached to an object, right?"

"I don't think that they even have bodies," Kira mentioned.

"Well, they have spiritual bodies."

"So, does that mean it's ok then? I mean, it's the afterlife right and if they…" Kira stopped. "Nevermind," he said.

"Hey, want to go to town?" Shuuhei asked.

"What?"

"There's a village or something that we can walk to. We can go to a bar or grab some dinner."

"I'm not sure I should," Kira said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't travel a lot. I'm in the Swiss mountainside and I want to look around a little, see the culture. Aren't you interested?" Shuuhei persisted.

"Professor Gin did tell me to keep my eyes open. I'm not sure what he meant but…"

"I'm sure that he definitely meant for you to go exploring. Since I'm here, you don't have to do it alone. I'm not sure how long of a walk it is, so we should start now," Shuuhei said.

"Um…" Kira said. "Yeah, sure. Let me go grab a jacket."

After Kira left Shuuhei walked around the garden briefly before heading towards the gate where he was going to meet Kira.

"Hey!" he heard. He looked to see the bald headed man waving at him.

"Hey," Ikkaku yelled. "Good luck!" he said with a laugh.

Shuuhei smiled widely and waved back.

"Well, they're gone now," Yumichika said, smiling up from the grass.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Ikkaku answered. Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku's belt and pulled hard. "I like when you're bossy," Ikkaku said into Yumichika's ear.

"Well, I'm definitely feeling bossy today," Yumichika said. "Now start kissing me before I get mad."

"Yes sir," Ikkaku complied, kissing at Yumichika's neck.

* * *

"That's sooooo hilarious!" Rangiku said, leaning towards Byakuya and giggling.

"Er….well I don't think I really meant for it to be amusing but…," Byaukya said. A nobleman never retreats however, especially not a Templar Knight. So he bravely stood his ground while judiciously eyeing the doorway. He had already tried to cut her down with his cold detached air, but she had kept at him like he had was welcoming her with open arms.

"I just looooove houses like this, don't you? I bet you own a couple just like it," Rangiku said, adding in a laugh at the end for no reason.

"Yes, I do have several estates similar to this," Byakuya said. Oddly enough, although he was very business savvy and a world class tactician and fighter, he hadn't had to deal with the fairer sex very often. Usually he traveled in higher circles and was able to scare them away with his impressive array of distant looks and disdainful smiles, but the woman seemed immune to them. It wasn't like he had never been attacked by a gold digger before, but this woman was very tenacious and seeing as how he couldn't actually leave and had to live with her for awhile he was trying to find a way out that didn't involving drastic action on his end. It also appeared that her dress front was in need of repair since it was way too low. He assume that she must have ripped it by accident without noticing. As a gentleman he tried to not notice it and began to wonder if he should mention it or even mentioning it would be uncouth.

"I don't understand," Shunsui said. "She has him cornered and he looks like he's about ready to do anything short of set himself on fire to get away from her and her weaponized breasts. What's wrong with him?"

"Why don't you save him then?" Jushiro mentioned. "She might be angry with you but I'm sure that you can work your way out of it."

"What a fabulous idea," Shunsui said, strutting forward.

Byakuya saw him approaching and felt relief immediately. No matter what he was going to use this distraction to get out of the she beast's…er…woman's…hands.

"I must have been born under a lucky star to meet a goddess like you," Shunsui said, taking Rangiku's hand into his own.

"Don't…you can't just touch me," Rangiku said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm from a different culture. We prize our beautiful women there very much," Shunsui continued. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the back of Byakuya as he headed out around the door.

"Lord Kuchiki?" Rangiku said, turning quickly. She turned back and glared at Shunsui.

"Sentaro," Jushiro whispered. "Walk over to Shunsui for a second, will you?"

"Aw, my page boy," Shunsui said when he saw Sentaro. Sentaro turned about six shades of red but held his tongue. "Did you need anything?"

Rangiku's eyes grew a little more calculating as she reassessed the man in front of her.

"No…master….," Sentaro said. "Just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"I'll let you and Kiyone know, but I am well provided for right now," Shunsui answered.

Sentaro released a string of curse words (under his breath of course) and headed back towards Jushiro. The two of the walked out and it wasn't until they were down the hall when Sentaro suddenly yelled, "HE CALLED ME A PAGE BOY!"

"Sorry," Jushiro said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell in front of you," Sentaro said.

"I wouldn't have yelled in front of him," Kiyone said walking down the hall.

"I already said I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorrier and I didn't even do it."

"I'm obviously more sorry since I did it AND because I apologized first!" Sentaro said.

"OBVIOUSLY I am…"

Jushiro sighed and walked off.

* * *

"See, here it is again," Aizen pointed to a place in the dusty tome.

"Hm," Yamamoto said.

"Gin, see if you can find anything else about folklore back there," Aizen called back.

"I think I see one," Chorijo said from someplace high up on a ladder.

"This library isn't the most extensive," Sajin mentioned. "We have a bigger one back at the monastery."

"Yes, we have a large on one our campus as well," Aizen answered. "I should ask if we can get a larger resource pool."

"That one young man can probably tell you. The one that we all seem to know," Yamamoto said.

"Oh, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen said casually. "Yes, I think I will find him and ask about it."

* * *

"Did you just try and stab me with somethin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Define 'stab'," Mayuri answered, still holding the needle in his hand.

"What's up with your creepy assistant? Why does she keep following me?" Ichigo asked angrily. "She never leaves me alone!"

"Good. She's doing a fair enough job then," Mayuri said, looking over at Nemu. "Also, she's my daughter."

"I fail to believe that any woman decided to have a child with you," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked, walking up.

"Yes?"

"There are a few of us working on gathering some research about our particular situation and we were wondering if there was a way to access more information," Aizen said with a friendly smile.

Ichigo looked over at him warily. "I'll ask, but don't think that you'll be given full access to anything," he said shortly.

Aizen didn't noticeably stiffen, in fact his face stayed exactly the same, although his eyes grew a little sharper. "I'm sorry. I thought we were supposed to be looking for a pattern and trying to figure out a way to get out of this," he said, still smiling.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

He walked away without another word.

Mayuri and Nemu followed him.

"How interesting. You obviously don't have any great love for me either but you have been much nicer to me than that," Mayuri said.

"I don't like him," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"You barely know him," Nemu pointed out.

"I sometimes have very strong likes and dislikes to people even after just meeting with them, or even just seeing them. I used to try and fight it but there's enough people in the world that I don't need to try and be nice to all of them. If I don't like him, I don't like him," Ichigo answered.

"Interesting…" Mayuri wrote down the fact in his journal.

* * *

Aizen stood in the hallway by himself. Unfortunate, he thought to himself. Does he know something or is he just this instinctual? As intriquing as Aizen found Ichigo's behavior, it was definitely something that needed to be overcome.

He saw a flash of pink coming by him.

"Excuse me?" he called after it. The little girl stopped.

"What was your name again?"

"Yachiru Kusajishi!" the girl announced.

"I was in the kitchen and saw that they had the ingredients to make a German black forest cake if we asked them too," Aizen said.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I'll show you if you want. It's super sweet though."

* * *

Ichigo had gone by the library later to find out the exact type of information that the group wanted and had passed the list on to Kisuke.

"Folklore, myth, things specifically relating to dragons, things specifically related to clans or powerful family, prophecies, religious texts from minor religions, writings about alternate times, worlds, dimensions…" Kisuke listened as Ichigo read the list.

"I'm actually fairly surprised by this list," Kisuke said. "In a good way though."

"Alright. Just send along whatever and I'll make sure that they get it."

"I was thinking to just set up a terminal there and they could search it," Kisuke answered.

"Just make sure that you keep tight security on that thing, ok?" Ichigo said.

"Of course," Kisuke replied. "I would have done that anyways, but I'm curious why you would specify it."

"I don't know. We don't really know these people and we usually keep a really tight lock on all of this information about our world from humans. We shouldn't just give them everything no holds barred. Besides, some of them just creep me out a little," Ichigo said.

"They do?"

"It's just me; no one's done anything."

"Fine. If anything comes up, let me know. We'll be back tomorrow and bring some terminals with us," Kisuke said.

"Yeah, ok."

"I can see you're thinking too hard," Kenpachi said gruffly into the back of Ichigo's neck.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You stopped talking to Kisuke about five minutes ago," Kenpachi said.

"Oh, I guess I got distracted."

"Only I'm allowed to distract you," Kenpachi said, his hands now running tightly across Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled into Kenpachi's chest, feeling Kenpachi's hardness poke at his back.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo whispered with a sigh.

"I missed you," Kenpachi said, kissing Ichigo's ear.

"I saw you an hour ago," Ichigo mentioned.

"I missed you in a different way," Kenpachi said.

"Well we had sex this morning before you'd even let me out for food," Ichigo complained.

"Too long," Kenpachi muttered.

Ichigo looked down in amazement. "How the hell did you get half my clothes off already?"

"Magic."

"Well let's at least get behind a closed door."

"I locked this one when I came in."

"I guess there's nothing to do but give in then," Ichigo said, turning and looking up at Kenpachi, his hands on his chest.

"Guess not." Kenpachi loved this fake helpless look that Ichigo would sometimes give him, looking up at him and jutting out his lip ever so slightly while making big puppydog eyes at him. "God you drive me wild," he said hoarsely, kneading at Ichigo's ass. Ichigo gave a content noise and started to help Kenpachi get undressed.


	10. Working Together

**Working Together**

* * *

"How do you do that?" Kira asked, as yet another girl sidled up to Shuuhei at the bar, making eyes at him while he completely ignored her.

"What?"

"I mean, you don't even speak their language and every girl in here can't stop looking at you," Kira said with a sigh.

"Too bad, because I'm not interested in any of them. Although, I do like blonds," Shuuhei laughed. The Swiss girls were all interesting, but not what he was looking for right now. "Besides, they're a little too bold. That's fine, but I like the shyer types. It's always a little more challenging to get to know someone like that. It's like opening a present. I like interesting people, complicated people."

"If you don't mind me asking, does your tattoo have any significance?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei didn't answer at first.

"You don't have to tell me if it's personal," Kira said.

"Well, people usually assume it's ah…well, you know…" Shuuhei laughed.

Kira just stared him blankly.

He really is naïve. I'm going to enjoy introducing him to some of the finer things in life, Shuuhei thought with a sly smile.

"Anyways, it's in remembrance of the man who saved my life when I was just a boy. He had a tattoo like this on his chest, because he was part of the 69th Infantry Regiment, "The Fighting Irish"."

"Fighting Irish, huh? I…have a tattoo too," Kira said.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's not something that I'm proud of," Kira said.

Shuuhei was really interested now.

Kira took off his heavy wool sweater and rolled up the arm on his right sleeve. The words "Óglaigh na hÉireann" appeared there.

"Do you know what that means?" Kira asked.

"I'm not _that_Irish, but I am a newsman," Shuuhei said quietly.

"Don't worry, I wasn't part of the IRA when they tried to work with the Germans during World War II," Kira said.

"You work for an Englishman," Shuuhei pointed out.

"I know. It still feels weird, but…he's been really good to me. He's not what I expected him to be."

"How does someone like you go from foaming at the mouth rebel to…" Shuuhei wasn't sure what he'd call Kira now. He was shocked that Kira hadn't been a choirboy all his lfe.

"Some drunken idiot started a brawl with me, dragging me into an alley behind a bar. When I woke up in the morning, that same idiot was tending my wounds. He told me that I'd been going with the flow in a very bad way, and then if I didn't go in a different direction I was going to get caught up in things that I didn't believe in and that it was going to kill me. He said that the only way to get away from that fate was to embrace a completely different side of myself and handed me a passport with a new identity, a fake birth certificate, some British pounds, and a ticket to London. Now I find out that drunk idiot isn't really human and seems to not even recognize me," Kira said.

"You mean…that Ichigo Kurosaki kid?"

"Yeah. It was him," Kira replied. "I'm not sure what any of it means anymore. Regardless, he helped me. He was right about what would have happened, I'm sure."

"Color me ten shades of surprise that you aren't as white bread as you appear to be," Shuuhei said with a grin.

"You don't think bad of me for it?"

"Good lord, how many times do I have to tell you I'm an American? We run from raging bigots to apathetic non-judgemental types, and I definitely run closer to the second group."

"I doubt you're apathetic," Kira said. "Your eyes are too kind."

Shuuhei smiled at that. "I don't know, I kind of went threw a bad break up and have been feeling pretty uncaring lately."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. I wanted something long term, he didn't. Sometimes it just happens that way," Shuuhei said.

"He?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei looked over at him. "I'm not discriminatory in my dating. I date both men and women. I hope that doesn't offend you."

"Of…of course not," Kira replied.

It was several drinks later that they both noticed how dark it was getting outside. "We should get going, it's getting late," Kira stated.

"Great," Shuuhei said once they got outside. "It's absolutely pouring."

"I thought that you said that you were originally from Seattle? I had the impression it always rained there."

"Not always, and not like this," Shuuhei stated, looking at the sheets of freezing rain.

There was nothing for it, so they started walking as quickly as possible back towards the château. About halfway there they ducked into a covered wooden structure along the side of the road for a couple of minutes. Shuuhei was shivering. Kira looked over at him. "I guess I've been in LA too long," Shuuhei tried to laugh over his chattering teeth. "I'm not used to the cold anymore."

"Here," Kira said, removing his scarf. He wrapped it around Shuuhei's neck, and then looped it over his head.

"Ha ha! Do I look like a babushka?" Shuuhei laughed.

"Definitely," Kira said with a grin.

* * *

"It's really storming out there," Renji said, looking out the window. The trip to explore the tower had somehow wound up consuming most of the day as he and Rukia wandered around the grounds, toured the wine cellar, played around in the music room, and now had wound up in the chapel. It was a small building separated from the main house and both were hesitant to head back while it was pouring rain.

Just do it, Rukia told herself. It's such a childish thing to do though. So what? Clichés are clichés because they work, she urged herself.

She waited until the next lightning strike and then jumped as if startled, practically landing into Renji's chest. He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, I don't think the storm is that close," he said.

See, that wasn't that hard after all, Rukia thought with a smile, leaning towards Renji's warmth.

Man, I am so getting myself into trouble here, Renji thought even as he smiled to himself.

* * *

In the morning, all the guests gathered back into the big meeting room that they had been in before. Kisuke, Isshin, and Yoruichi had all returned.

"I said I was going to give you some time to think about it. I hope that you all did, and that you'll help us. Some of you have already begun working, some of you I have no idea about. So, is there anyone who wants to leave?" Kisuke asked.

No one said anything. The entire situation was too strange for any of them to feel like they could leave even if they wanted to. Most felt an odd pull, like they had to know what was going on, had to help.

"Well then, if everyone is in agreement, then you can really start to get to work. I'm putting several...machines…into the library. Ichigo will show you how to use them. Also, as I'm sure some of you have realized, many of you have connections to each other. I encourage you to explore those and figure out what they mean," Kisuke continued.

"We all seem to know the boy Ichigo Kurosaki," Mayuri said. "Why is that?"

"Well, I guess you're going to have to ask him," Kisuke answered, dodging the question.

"He doesn't know," Mayuri pressed. "He doesn't know any of these people, and yet everyone I have talked to has had a life changing experience that he was a part of in some way. How is that possible?"

Kisuke paused. "You need to understand that there are some questions that I will not answer," he said finally.

Mayuri blinked at that.

Very interesting, Aizen thought. He has to be a little suspicious of us then. It's too late though, I already know and I doubt it matters if anyone else finds out. This Mayuri has said some things in the past that make me think he's on the right path, but it won't change anything. Actually…Aizen considered. Yes, it will be better if I can lead Mayuri into it. If he is the one that is presenting the information to Kisuke…or to Ichigo…then there will be less chance of any suspicion on me. There's only a few pieces that have to be moved and all will be set. I need to find a way to the Soul Society, or perhaps I can get someone else to bring me the sword. The most likely place would be the Kurosaki residence, but I suppose it could be in a museum of some sort.

"Are you planning on leaving again?" Byakuya asked.

"Captain Shihoin will be staying with you to help Soifon in monitoring security, but Captain Kurosaki will be in charge and Isshin and I will be leaving."

"I'm not sure that I am comfortable taking orders from a child," Byakuya said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"First of all, we age much different than you, so I assure you that in mere years Ichigo is older than any of you humans. Secondly, I get the feeling that there are some class issues involved here," Isshin replied. "Maybe I should explain that in our world there are five great noble families. Our house is one of those, and Ichigo is the head. He is considered a prince, and is the 26th head of our clan. He might not look it, but he can trace his noble heritage beyond the dawn of human civilization. Technically, in our society, any disrespect towards him can be punishable by death."

Thank dad, Ichigo groaned, feeling all eyes turned towards him. They almost got a little used to having me around and now they're going to be all jumpy again.

Isshin knew that he was making his son uncomfortable, but he also knew that Ichigo's young looks and easy going attitude might make it hard for some of the more stubborn humans to take his orders.

I wonder if he's going to hate me when he finds out, Isshin was thinking in the back of his mind. These guys seem to be moving pretty quick, and Ichigo isn't dumb. He has to be wondering what's going on already.

That was actually why both Kisuke and Isshin were leaving. It was fairly inevitable that Ichigo was going to figure out his heritage and see how much had been hidden from him, and neither really wanted to be there when it happened. Ichigo had a temper that rose quickly but subsided just as quickly, at least in general. However, considering how long he had held a grudge against Kisuke, Isshin was dreading what was going to happen when Ichigo found out certain things, especially his complicity in the events leading to and after Masaki's death.

I guess it doesn't matter now, Isshin thought grimly. If this force from Heuco Mundo attacks us while we're still so weak and recovering then it's going to be bad news for everyone. What is this giant cloud that Kisuke keeps seeing on the horizon? Is it something from these approaching hollows, or something more sinister? It will have to be a great event to wake Ichigo up to what he really is; we can only hope that the event isn't the collapse of the Soul Society into chaos.

Isshin was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the meeting. When they dismissed he walked over to Ichigo and gave him a big hug.

"What the hell, Goat Face!" Ichigo said, half being strangled from the force of the embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, my son!" Isshin cried.

"Yeah what, for like a couple of weeks? I've been away longer than that," Ichigo said, pushing his father away.

* * *

Ichigo was in the library showing a couple of the humans how to work the two computers that Kisuke had left.

"Amazing," Yamamoto said. "How many texts does is contain?"

"Well, all of them, really," Ichigo said. "This is connected to our database in the Soul Society, so anything that's not restricted should be available to you."

"When you say everything, do you mean ancient texts from thousands of years ago as well?" Sajin asked.

"Yeah, it's all in there."

"All of our holy writings, even ones we have never seen, on this little thing," Yamamoto shook his head but his eyes were gleaming. In his mind he was already running through the lost teachings of ancient masters that he wanted to look up.

"Yeah, so this here will make it print out over there," Ichigo pointed to the printer.

"That little thing is a printing press?" Shuuhei asked, impressed. Kaname was looking it over as well.

"What does this do?" Rangiku said, leaning over Ichigo, making very sure that her breast were pressing into his shoulder. The words "prince" had definitely made an impression on her.

"Um…" Ichigo said.

Kenpachi wondered if it was just as unacceptable in the Soul Society to hit a woman as it was in the land of the living.

"My goodness you wench," Mayuri said, pulling Rangiku off, "back off and let someone who has a working brain see this machine."

Kenpachi had been giving Mayuri a wide berth, since both had a long standing hatred of each other, but right now he was feeling almost friendly towards him. Not enough to not kill him if he had a chance to, but enough to at least be a little gentle about it.

Rangiku huffed at being called a wench.

"It's ok my dear," Shunsui assured her. "_I_ like you."

"..and every other woman who has two breasts and long legs," Nanao said haughtily.

"You think I have long legs? Thanks so much! I'm always worried that they look a little stubby," Rangiku gushed, which was absolutely not the reaction that Nanao was expecting.

Shunsui just laughed at Nanao's irritated expression.

"Let's get to work," Aizen said, sitting in front of one of the terminals. "Let's start with clans."

"I'll pull up some more of the mythological data we were looking for the other day," Chojiro said, sitting at the other computer.

* * *

Shuuhei had been very careful to not make any moves on Kira the previous night, although he had been very adorable in making sure that Shuuhei got dry and warm as soon as they got back into the château. He was positive that Kira was gay, but that didn't mean that Kira wanted to face the fact. It definitely seemed to Shuuhei that Kira had been fighting it most of his life, so he didn't want to rush anything. Kira seemed to be receptive to his friendly and non-threatening advances so that's how it was going to stay, at least for now.

However, Shuuhei was caught completely off guard but what happened that night after they left the library. To be honest, Shuuhei had originally just thought that he could have a little fun with this kind of gloomily cute blond with an amazing Irish accent, but just hanging out for an evening with Kira had changed his game plan a bit. Kira had some hidden depths that Shuuhei hadn't guessed at, quoting poetry at length, talking about several new anti-censorship articles that Shuuhei had also read, and then of course that whole "I used to be an armed militant fighter" thing that had come completely out of left field.

And now Shuuhei somehow found himself with Kira in his arms, or rather Kira has wrapped his arms around him, his hot lips pressed needily onto his own. "Kira…" Shuuhei said as they broke apart. Kira didn't say anything but kissed him again, pressing him into the wall. Shuuhei moaned. "Kira, you do know you're driving me crazy, don't you?" he said huskily into Kira's ear. "Take it slower or I'm not going to be able to hold back," he continued.

"Please," Kira said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Shuuhei definitely felt that gaze and felt himself weakening from his previous "let's take this slow" plan almost immediately . "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kira whispered.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do," Shuuhei said, leading Kira to his room.

"I know you won't," Kira replied. Kira hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. Considering the content of his dreams, he highly doubted that there was anything that Shuuhei could do to him that he wouldn't be up for. Aside from that though, for some reason he automatically trusted him. Shuuhei looked a little hard bitten but Kira hadn't seen any of that in his personality.

* * *

"Just two days and already my assistant is completely corrupted," Gin said with an exaggerated sigh, flopping down on an ottoman in Aizen's quarters.

"Well, I guess you should have just tried harder," Aizen said.

Gin frowned. "Hey, you know I left the poor kid alone. Goodness knows I could've probably made him into some weird roboton like your sad Momo. What in the world did you do to her anyways?"

"Oh, nothing really. The hand that feeds and all of that," Aizen replied noncommittally.

"Uh huh," Gin said unconvinced, but honestly he really didn't want to know.

"Hello, gentlemen," Kaname said.

"Why, how nice of you to join us," Aizen welcomed him in.

"Is everything on schedule?" Kaname asked.

"Oh yes, everything is as planned," Aizen responded.

* * *

"Ikkaku, Yumichika," Ichigo said.

"Yeah?" Ikkaku asked.

"Let me know if you feel anything off, ok? For some reason I kind of feel like I'm sitting on a powder keg."

"Anything specific you want us to check out?" Yumichika inquired.

"No, just keep an eye open and listen to your instincts," Ichigo said.

"My instincts say that the big red hair guys really liked that short girl with black hair," Yachiru chimed in.

"No kidding?" Ikkaku said sarcastically.

"And Aizen likes cakes, Isane is scared of spiders, Rangiku always looks hungry…"

"I don't think it's food she's after," Yumichika laughed.

"And for some reason everyone is talking about scared clans," Yachiru added.

"Clans? Like what sort? The noble clans?" Ichigo asked.

"No, something else. They were all arguing about it," Yachiru said.

"Oh well, if they come up with something they'll let us know," Ichigo replied.

"In the meantime, you've been neglecting my Kenny!"

"I'm not neglecting him, he just got mad because that crazy woman kept throwing herself on me," Ichigo said. "Which had nothing to with anything I was doing, by the way, so it's totally not my fault."

"Time traveler!" Mayuri said suddenly.

Ichigo jumped.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Well, are you?" Mayuri asked.

"No," Ichigo answered.

"Are you a god?" Mayuri quizzed.

"What the…NO," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you can exist on different planes at different times at the same time?" Mayuri questioned.

"Please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"We're supposed to be working on this, and you're supposed to be assisting us," insisted Mayuri.

"I agree," Nemu added.

"Alright, I admit, I really didn't even see her until just now," Ikkaku said.

"Look, I'll be downstairs in the library tomorrow for you to hassle all you want, but now I'm in my room and getting ready to sleep so ge the hell out!" Ichigo yelled.

"So angry all the time," Mayuri sniffed.

"It's very unprofessional," Nemu agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked later that night as they lay in bed together.

"Yeah?"

"You said that when you first met me you recognized me, that we've known each other in another life."

"In every other life," Kenpachi said.

"What?"

"Yup, you just can't get away from me," Kenpachi grinned.

"Do you remember it at all?"

"Not really. I just get flashes now and then."

Ichigo sighed. "You know something? The world is a lot more screwed up then I thought it was."

"It always is. As soon as you get a bead on it, it'll just get screwier."


	11. Mythology

**Mythology**

_A/N: What happens to Jushiro in this chapter actually happened to my great aunt. Not the part involving being stopped by some shinigami obviously, but being stopped for another reason and then losing everything. I don't know why I'm mentioning it here, aside from the fact that war is so tragic._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shunsui asked, concerned.

"Please, I need to talk to him," Jushiro said.

"Don't look now," Kenpachi grunted to Ichigo, "but we have company."

"I…was wondering if I could…see your chest," Jushiro asked.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"What the hell!" Kenpachi was a little bit more firm about it.

"I know it sounds weird, I just wanted to see if you had a scar on you," Jushiro said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"A scar?" Ichigo still thought it was weird, but he'd been getting weird requests from everyone, and at least Jushiro seemed like a decent enough guy. "Um, sure…" he untied his obi and pulled open his kosode.

"Gesh kid, you got a lot of scars for someone so young," Shunsui said.

"I'm not a kid according to your ages, and I've been in a lot of battles," Ichigo pointed out. "I've been fighting for longer than you've been alive."

"It's not there," Jushiro said sadly.

"What isn't?"

"You had a scar over your heart."

"Well he sure as hell doesn't have one now," Kenpachi muttered.

"I was hiking home to my hometown of Nagasaki, and you stopped me. You said that there was going to be a bombing and that I needed to stay away. I panicked; all of my friends and family lived there. You wouldn't let me go to them though, you knocked me out and when I woke up my home was just a smoldering and toxic ruin. My entire family died. I had a couple of friends survive, but they didn't live long with the radiation poisoning. I was crying and you showed me a scar over your heart, you said it was to remind you of someone that you loved and lost," Jushiro was trembling, shaken with his story.

"…Jushiro," Shunsui said.

Ichigo did something that Kenpachi didn't expect, he reached over and wrapped his arms around the upset man, holding him and not saying anything for a long time.

"I don't remember it. I don't think it's happened yet," Ichigo said.

"It hasn't happened yet? What does that mean?" Shunsui asked.

"Everyone's memories of me, I don't remember any of it. So it must have not happened yet, unless there are two of me running around," Ichigo said quietly, still holding Jushiro. "When I find out why I had to make you leave your family and friends, I'll tell you. When I find out why people we love have to die, I can finally tell myself."

"What?" Jushiro asked.

"You had your two world wars on your realm, we had one large war in ours. My mother died early on. There was a way to save her, to bring her back, at least a way that I thought would work, but I was told that it wasn't possible. Ever since then it's been something I've wondered about and struggled with. So when I find out, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Don't be insane," Mayuri said angrily.

"Don't be so literal," Aizen stated back.

"The idea is preposterous!"

"Don't be so closed minded," Yamamoto pointed out. "There are many things we do not understand about our world. After the events of the last week you'd think that you would be more open to vaster possibilities than what your science has limited you to."

"Next we're going to say that Venus is alive and well and will be visiting us tomorrow," Mayuri scoffed.

"I could deal with that," Shunsui said with a smile.

"Oh can't you think about anything else?" Nanao glared at him.

"Give me something else to think about," he said with a twinkle in his eye. She did. She hit him. "That wasn't what I had in mind," he groaned, holding his shoulder.

"Obviously not," Nanao replied.

"If it was true, wouldn't it be in the files we're been searching?" Unohana asked.

"They did say we didn't have full access," Mayuri pondered. "That still doesn't mean there are mythological beasts roaming around though."

"Just giant soul eating demons and sword wielding angels?" Jushiro said.

"I would have to agree. The idea seems ridiculous but it bears a closer look," Byakuya stated. "We should bring it up to Kurosaki along with our other lines of questioning."

"It never hurts to ask," Jushiro added.

"I can prove that wrong right now!" Mayuri said. "What blood type are you?"

"Um, O," Jushiro said.

"How many liters of blood do you have?"

"…I…"

"How much do your bones weigh?"

"I have no idea…"

"But you now think that I am creepy, correct?" Mayuri pressed.

"I did already," Shunsui murmured.

"You can't be worried that they're going to be upset or offended by our lines of questioning," Aizen mentioned. "They've given us free reign to ask anything we want."

"Technically we could ask about their sex lives but that doesn't mean I want to demean myself by doing it," Mayuri sputtered.

"Fine, I'll ask," Gin said. "Ichigo has been avoiding me anyways, so it's not like any harm will be done."

* * *

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin greeted Ichigo.

"Hey," Ichigo didn't look up from what he was doing. He'd been bored out of his mind and had been trying to show Yachiru how to make paper cranes but hadn't been successful. Now she was having him make them by the dozens while she colored them. "Damn it, another paper cut. Why do I suck at this?" he groaned.

"So…are you a dragon?" Gin asked.

"HA ha ha ha ha!" Ichigo laughed.

"No seriously."

"Um, no," Ichigo replied.

"Well, not a dragon dragon, but are you from something called a dragon clan?"

"A dragon clan? Um…well, I am part of a clan, but I've never heard us referred to as dragons. Our symbol is a phoenix rising from its ashes with a zanpakuto in either hand, so if anything we'd be phoenixes, I'd assume."

"I don't suppose you could ask about it, could you? We think it might be important. Or actually if you could just let us know all about that clans and symbols like you just did as well, that'd be great too," Gin said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask Kisuke if any of us are secretly dragons or gryphons and let you know."

Gin sighed. "You're almost as bad as Mayuri."

"What a terrible thing to say," Aizen said, walking in to the room. "We only bring the topic up because of your mother."

"What?"

"One of her names was Sirrush, was it not?" Aizen asked.

"It wasn't like anyone called her that, but yeah, it was part of her formal name."

"You know that Sirrush is the name of a mythological dragon, representing chaos and fate."

"No, I didn't. I don't really see how it matters though," Ichigo mentioned.

"Human mythology is odd. I like to think that most of it is based on facts, distorted by time and by the person or people who tell the tale. Just like you shinigami. You're not what we expected, but we do have myths and stories about you. They are wrong but based in fact. It would be natural for someone to see supernatural powers and ascribe them to a mythic beast of some sort. Just because the copy is fake doesn't mean the original wasn't."

"Fine, I already said that I'll talk to Kisuke about the whole dragon clan thing," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," Aizen said, still feeling slightly rebuffed at the way that Ichigo treated him but not showing it.

* * *

"It's called movement in depth, and it's kind of based off Carl Jung's idea of healing through art," Kira was saying.

"Hm. Darling, don't you ever take a break from thinking?" Shuuhei said, playing with Kira's hair.

Kira blushed at being called "darling".

"So cerebral and yet still so shy physically. You should trade up a little on one and gain a little bit of the other," Shuuhei whispered into his ear.

Kira shuddered.

"What do you think these shinigami are, anyways?" Kira asked.

"Still undeterred from thinking, I applaud your stubbornness," Shuuhei sighed. "I don't know. They don't seem like angels, even though they supposedly come from heaven, or a realm close enough to heaven to count. They're more like road workers."

"Road workers?"

"Building and maintaining the flow of traffic."

"I would say more like architects then," Kira said with a frown.

"They don't do the planning though, they're all following orders set down by someone or something else."

"Hm…gaaaa…" Kira's thought process was shut off when Shuuhei begin to liberally munch on his neck.

"Just having a snack," Shuuhei said, lightly biting along Kira's collarbone.

"Mmm," Kira moaned, closing his eyes.

Ha, finally got you, Shuuhei thought with a smirk.

* * *

"So, I was wondering…I mean, if it's would be ok…I mean…" Renji was stuttering.

"Hey, kid!" Shunsui yelled up at him.

Renji just about jumped out of his shoes.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"No! Yes…I'm practicing something," Renji admitted.

"Don't ask, just do," Shunsui offered.

"What?"

"That Rukia girl, right? Don't worry, she likes you. Just do whatever and you guys can deal with it later," Shunsui said.

That sounded both like the worst and best advice that Renji had ever heard. So of course he followed it.

"Rukia," he said, pulling her away to a small hallway.

"Yes?"

He kissed her.

He was very delicate about it, knowing he was probably over stepping a lot of boundaries. She was very willing to repay in spades though, wrapping her arms around the small of his back and leaning into him.

"Wow," Renji said as they pulled away.

"Renji, can we speak?" Byakuya intoned.

Oh shit, I am so dead now, Renji thought as he glumly followed Byakuya.

Rukia followed them.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know what it is you're going to say to Renji, but if it's about he and I then you should really be talking to me about it, and talking to me about it won't do you any good so maybe you shouldn't talk to anyone about it at all," Rukia said. Wow, that was convoluted, she thought, but I think he got the picture.

"Excuse me?"

"Haha! It's all my fault sir, please don't get mad at her," Renji stepped in.

"What are you talking about? I practically threw myself at you during the thunderstorm!" Rukia insisted.

Renji turned red at that. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, just keep things private," he said, leaving.

"What?" Renji said shocked.

"What?" Rukia was aghast.

Hopefully she'll get tired of him before we leave, but if not there are worse people that she could go for. At least I know that he's not after her money, Byakuya was thinking to himself as he walked away. At least she's smiling again, he added.

"See, I knew that you had a romantic streak!" Rangiku said.

Was she hiding? Where in the world did she come from? Byakuya wondered as he was ambushed.

"They're just so adorable together too!" she continued.

"If you'll excuse me," Byakuya tried to edge around her to no avail.

"I'm starving, want to grab some lunch?" she offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to read."

"Oh, I was just going to read too!" Rangiku obviously lied.

* * *

"They're quick," Kisuke said, looking over the sheet of questions that Ichigo had sent over.

"We need to be careful," Isshin mentioned.

"I've been protecting his identity since before he was born, you don't think I'm going to slip up now, do you? Just as long as you stay out of the picture and they're focusing on the Masaki things should be fine."

"Are you going to tell them about the others?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't planning on it, but this might be information they need to figure out how we're going to stop the divide from happening," Kisuke said.

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"It sounds less ominous. The divide between what is supposed to happen and what can happen, between fate and destiny and utter chaos. We have to fight to stay on one side of it or all is lost," Kisuke answered.

"You don't know that for sure," Isshin pointed out.

"It's utter chaos. There's no semblance of right and wrong in that sort of mire. Boundaries would be crushed, everything would become gray, life and death would be the same. Some think that might be better than what we have now, but it's not. The cycle of life is what revolves the universe. You get a gear out of place, the whole thing stops moving forward. For all we know not moving forward will cause a collapse inward, maybe the past and future would happen at the same time, timelines would directly interfere with each other. We don't know for sure, but it's not something that I want to live through," Kisuke explained.

"Well, you're still going to have to call them."

"Doing that now," Kisuke pressed a button.

* * *

"Hello all," Kisuke's smiling face said to them. "I've come to answer some questions you've raised. You can ask them, and any new ones you have, and I'll answer them best as I'm able."

"Please tell me there's nothing in this weird mythological beast idea," Mayuri said.

"There are ancient clans that used to be referred to as the dragon clans. Our own current noble houses are descended from them and mixed with them. There is no current clan that would be called a dragon clan, but there are members from the noble families that can trace their bloodlines back to the dragon clans," Kisuke answered.

"See dragons without real dragons, you had nothing to be worried about Mayuri," Unohana mentioned.

"How many were there?" Aizen asked.

"Seven. We currently have five noble houses."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is from one of these then?" Mayuri asked. "Both a noble house and a dragon clan?"

Aizen smiled to himself.

"Yes, through his mother, as you pointed out already," Kisuke said.

"Can you tell us more about these clans?" Yamamoto asked.

"Each had an aspect, much like the crests that the noble families have now."

"Did those aspects have any power?" Kaname questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke frowned.

"If someone was from a dragon clan, and the clan's aspect was…the ocean…would they have anything to do with water? Special abilties over it or anything?" Kaname pressed.

"I'm not sure," Kisuke replied. "It was long ago and things of that nature must have become lost in the mists of time. Even if they once did, no one has shown an special powers recently, above and beyond what they'd have with their zanpakuto that is. Someone could well have a water ability and not have any noble blood in their body to connect them to some sort of water dragon clan."

"I was under the impression that your records went back quite far. Are you saying you really have no knowledge of the details of the clans?" Gin asked.

"I will do my own research to see if I can come up with anything that will help you," Kisuke answered.

That was a vague and well worded reply, thought Aizen. Are they suspicious of us as well, or is it just normal cautious behavior?

"Thank you, that's all we ask," Gin replied with a smile.

"As far as your other questions," Kisuke began to go through his list.

* * *

"That's kind of sexy," Kenpachi whispered into Ichigo's ear as they left the large meeting hall.

"What is?"

"That you're part dragon."

Ichigo had to laugh at that. "I'm really sure that's not what anyone said."

"Too bad, because that's what I got out of it," Kenpachi said.

"You're always horny," Ichgo jokingly pushed him away.

"Only when we're not having sex."

"You're going to scar poor Yachiru," Ichigo mentioned, looking at the girl.

"I want grandbabies!" she said proudly.

Kenpachi almost tripped and Ichigo choked a little.

"There's about twelve things wrong with what you just said," Ichigo pointed out.

"Also, kittens," she added.

"Kittens?"

"Hell, I'll get you a kitten," Kenpachi said.

"Yay! Right now!"

"We have to wait. If you get one now you won't be able to take her with you," Ichigo mentioned.

"It's going to be a him! He's going to be orange and I'm going to name him Tyrannosaurus Rex, Jr. I'll call him TR for short, because calling someone Junior is dumb."

"Wow, she really has this all planned out," Ichigo said to Kenpachi.

"Just be happy she hasn't started planning and naming all of her "grandchildren"," Kenpachi muttered.

"Of course you can't name the babies in advance, you have to look at them to know what you're supposed to name them. How else what you know what you're supposed to call them?" Yachiru said happily.

"Um…good point?" Ichigo decided agreeing was better than arguing.

"So, do you still mind if I kidnap you?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's not kidnapping if you ask, just take him," Yachiru offered her opinion. Kenpachi took her up on her advice and tossed Ichigo over a shoulder.

"Kenpachi! People can see us!" Ichigo groaned.

"Next time just come willingly and I won't have to snatch you," Kenpachi said with a grin.

Ichigo had to laugh at that.


	12. Something in the Air

**Something in the Air**

_A/N: No, I didn't put this on hold, it's just harder to write them some of my other stuff, but I have tons of good stuff planned for it so I should get cracking! Also, happy birthday Kenpachi! (His birthday is November 19__th__)._

_Oh, also, lemon warning!_

_

* * *

_

"Well, I've given them another week, time to check in on them," Kisuke said to Isshin.

"Want me along?" Isshin asked.

"Naw. Yoruichi is joining me, so you should stay and mind the little ones," Kisuke replied.

"Ha ha, yeah, we have so many baby captains running around that I feel like they might set the place on fire if we left things in their hands."

"Might as well make Keigo Head Captain while we're at it and watch the world crumble," Kisuke said with a laugh.

Isshin shuddered. "Oh well then, have a nice trip!"

* * *

"Why hello," Kisuke said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo from behind.

"Kisuke, can't you say hi like a normal person?" Ichigo complained.

"Ah, but you're so cute this way," Kisuke answered, snuggling against him.

"Hands off, dirtbag," came a gruff voice behind him.

Kisuke backed off, hands in the air.

"No reason to get pissed, Kenpachi," Ichigo said. "He's just weird like that."

"What do you mean he's just weird like that?" Kenpachi asked. He looked at Ichigo critically. "You don't know?" He looked over at Kisuke, was avoiding his gaze.

"Don't know what?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Kenpachi replied. He really doesn't know that the weirdo likes him, does he? He thought to himself. "Hey, Yachiru was looking for you," he said to Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, I told her that I'd help her make some sandwiches." Ichigo paused. "You going to be here for awhile?" Ichigo asked Kisuke.

"Yeah," was Kisuke's reply.

Ichigo left Kisuke and Kenpachi alone. Kisuke wasn't that surprised to feel himself being pressed against the wall the second Ichigo was far enough to not hear.

"You keep your hands to yourself," Kenpachi growled into his ear.

I really shouldn't let him push me around like this, Kisuke was thinking to himself. After last time, when he basically sexually harassed me I should at least teach him a lesson. Kisuke face burned with the memory of Kenpachi forcefully and arrogantly kissing him. Bastard thought he won with that, didn't he? Of course, that wouldn't really endear me to Ichigo at all if I go after him. Kisuke sighed. Kenpachi had moved closer to him and was whispering threats into his ear.

Kisuke pushed him off. "Look here you…" all of sudden instead of Kenpachi he was glaring at Yoruichi's face. "Yoruichi, what are you…"

"See you later, big guy!" Yoruichi called over her back, throwing Kisuke over her shoulder and sprinting from the room.

I gotta figure out how they move that fast, Kenpachi thought to himself.

"Yoruichi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kisuke asked.

"Ooooh, you're actually a little angry. Nice!" Yoruichi said with a laugh.

"Yoruichi…" Kisuke was starting to pay attention to where they were going. "Hey, where…"

"Here!" Yoruichi said, dashing into an obscure room and closing the door behind her.

"I didn't know this place had another level underneath the basement," Kisuke said, looking around curiously.

"Oh no, all eyes on me," Yoruichi said, grabbing him.

"What? No!" Kisuke exclaimed. "What about your little human girl? The Russian one that looks like she might accidentally murder everyone while they sleep?"

"Oh come on, you know I'm a hard woman to satisfy," Yoruichi stated, meaningfully leering at Kisuke while removing a hand wrap.

"No!" Kisuke said again, dodging to a corner.

"You need to relax a little. You've been very pent up," Yoruichi told him, practically purring.

"Yeah, alright, I'll go and get drunk or something," Kisuke said, eyeing her.

"Too bad, you get me instead! It's your own fault for kissing me," Yoruichi informed him.

Damn it, can I really blame all of my problems on Kenpachi then? Kisuke thought, looking at the deadly serious glittering eyes in front of him. Taking advice from a brute like him was my own fault, he had to admit. Still…

"Aw no! Yoruichi, no biting!"

* * *

"I think I've been neglecting you," Kenpachi said, interrupting Ichigo and Yachiru's conversation. He pressed himself deeply into Ichigo's back, pushing him into the counter.

"Sandwiches!" Ichigo called out pointing at the lunch he was making himself and Yachiru.

"I'll make you and Kenny some for later!" Yachiru claimed.

"What? No!" Ichigo said and Kenpachi grinned and took that as license to further molest Ichigo.

"You were out all night chasing after ghosts, I was lonely," Kenpachi told him.

"There's a difference between hollows and ghosts and I…mmm," Ichigo relaxed into Kenpachi a little. "Are you giving me a massage?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know you've seemed tense lately. If you're not going to let me relax you one way, I might as well try another."

"That's kind of sweet actually," Ichigo was fully aware that Kenpachi was still only moments from pouncing on him, but he was enjoying it. He decided he might as well have fun. "Actually, I think I want a bath."

"A bath?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah, I found this bedroom that has a huge bath in its private bathroom and I've been dying to try it out," Ichigo said.

"Oh well then maybe we can…" Kenpachi stopped talking as Ichigo darted away. "Damn it!" he yelled, chasing Ichigo. Yeah, he reiterated to himself, I really need to learn how they move so fast.

He lost Ichigo on the second floor. I can feel him out, right? Kenpachi considered to himself. He's not on this floor anymore, that's for sure. Kenpachi began to stalk about, trying to force himself to sense out Ichigo's spiritual presence.

Ichigo was grinning as he began to fill up the tub. It would take Kenpachi a little while to find him, which was fine because he wasn't kidding when he said the tub was huge. It was going to take awhile to fill. He looked at some of the oddly shaped bottles around the tub and then shrugged and emptied a couple under the flowing water.

_(lemon and fluff coming up)_

_

* * *

_

"Found ya," Kenpachi said with a wide grin, entering the bathroom.

Ichigo was completely naked, smiling up at him, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Kenpachi looked him over hungrily. "And what would you have done if I couldn't find you?" he asked, beginning to take off his clothes.

"I would have wandered the halls naked until you did," Ichigo said.

"And if someone else saw you first?"

"Well then, I'm sure the ensuing screaming and yelling would have drawn you anyways," Ichigo replied. He slipped off the edge and into the water, sighing at the hot water surrounded him.

"You weren't kidding about it being big. That thing could hold half a dozen people."

"Well, maybe not that many, but it will definitely hold two," Ichigo suggested.

Kenpachi's eyes were lit from within as he pulled himself into the tub, never taking his eyes off of Ichigo. He gave a pronounced sniff. "What the hell is in this water?" he asked.

"No idea," Ichigo admitted. "There's lots of bubbles though."

Kenpachi wasn't really one for romance, but he could definitely see the upside of taking a bath together. Seeing Ichigo bob around in the water only minimally covered with white suds, lit by nearby candles Ichigo had placed around the room was definitely invigorating. The water was hot, almost too hot but definitely enough to get the muscles relaxing. Just like Ichigo had done, Kenpachi sighed at he fully immersed himself.

"Heh, usually tubs are way too small for me just by myself," Kenpachi said, sinking lower into the water, directly across from Ichigo.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Ichigo said, stretching to make his point.

"Uh huh," Kenpachi said, barely paying attention to Ichigo's words but fully focusing on his wet body.

"Mmm," Ichigo said, stretching again, thrusting his hands behind his head and arching his back. Ichigo smiled when he saw Kenpachi's gaze. He drew his hands across his body, down his chest and then between his legs. He saw Kenpachi's eyes go wide.

"What are you…," Kenpachi began to ask but stopped in mid sentence as he heard Ichigo moan. "Fuck," he said, eyeballing the enticing image in front of him.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned again, caressing himself with his eyes closed in bliss. He opened one eye to take a peak at Kenpachi, pleased with the wolf like expression on his lover's face.

Kenpachi let it go on as long as he could handle, which wasn't very long at all considering the noises Ichigo was making. He was definitely enjoying watching, but there was just no way he could keep his hands off of Ichigo, especially when he was like this.

Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled onto Kenpachi's lap, leaning in on his shoulder and lapping at his neck. Kenpachi groaned, placing his hands on Ichigo's hips. Ichigo began to playfully bite at him and Kenpachi moved his hand to cup Ichigo's ass, pulling him inward towards him.

"I thought you wanted sandwiches," Kenpachi teased.

"Turns out I was hungry for something else," Ichigo said.

"You better be, because I have a feeling you're going to get more than a meal," Kenpachi warned him. "I ain't letting you go until I see stars outside," he whispered.

Ichigo shuddered. He wondered how he had from being so shy to being so wanton, at least when he was alone with Kenpachi of course. He still blushed like a virgin if Kenpachi pinched his ass in front of other people.

"Are you really sure that it was the right thing to do to give up everything and come after me?" Ichigo asked.

"What?"

"That 'new relationship' smell is going to die down eventually, are you still going to feel the same way about me?" Ichigo asked. His words were said lightly, but it was something he had honestly been thinking about. Was it stupid to be worried about falling out of love with someone? The last couple of nights he'd been in a panic wondering what would happen if he didn't feel the same type of intense feelings he felt for Kenpachi, what would happen if in a few years he no longer even wanted to be touched by Kenpachi. He'd never been in a relationship, but he knew enough that there were ups and downs and that he couldn't expect this lovely-dovey-ness to go on forever, right? I mean at some point married people just get bored with each and long term couples don't even bother going on dates anymore, right? If that was true…he didn't want that to be true. He didn't want to think of a future where he was lukewarm towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi noticed something was wrong. "Ichigo?"

"You sure you won't get bored with me eventually?" Ichigo asked, cuddling up to Kenpachi's chest and sinking back into the water a bit.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's back. "In all honesty I usually get bored with people the first time I meet them. It ain't happening with you."

Ichigo didn't look up.

"Look, if your mom came back you think your dad would just say 'oh hi dear, glad you're home?" Kenpachi asked.

"No, but that's different, he wouldn't have seen her for a long time."

"Look, relationships change, that's true, but it doesn't have to be for the worse," Kenpachi said.

"You don't understand how long you'll be living now that you're in the Soul Society," Ichigo said. "You don't think about how you might be in love with me for a whole 50 years, but then be bored out of your mind at 300 years."

"Heh, you're right, it's not something I've really thought about," Kenpachi admitted. "But now that I do, I'm starting to really look forward to the idea. Screw getting old together, it's a lot better to live almost infinitely and be strong the whole time."

"Um, that's not really what I was getting at," Ichigo said.

"Why so insecure all of a sudden?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't ever want to lose you, or lose these feelings I have towards you."

"Did I tell you that we've been through this before?" Kenpachi questioned. "I meant it. Each and every damn life, I find you and fall in love with you. You talk about a couple of hundred years like it's a long time. We've loved each other since our souls came into existence."

"Who knew you were secretly a romantic at heart," Ichigo said, smiling into Kenpachi's chest.

"Naw, I just know what is what. We belong together," Kenpachi said. "We're happy together too."

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"If things get boring, then you change things," Kenpachi stated. "If I get too complacent just give me a kick in the head or something, don't get all depressed about it."

"Hm," Ichigo replied in agreement.

"What you need to know is that…" Kenpachi stopped as he felt Ichigo's hands moving over him.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, stopping.

"That…" the second Kenpachi starting talking Ichigo began to run his fingers across Kenpachi's hips. "Mmm."

Ichigo stopped again. "What you need to know," Kenpachi whispered into his ears, placing his hands on Ichigo's and moving them for him. "Is that I'm never giving up on you," he continued, pressing Ichigo's palms onto his very hard arousal. "You little tease," he finished, biting gently on Ichigo's ear lobe.

Ichigo smiled, gently rubbing at Kenpachi, feeling him move against him. Kenpachi tried to restrain himself, enjoying the moment. Ichigo moved his mouth along Kenpachi's neck, beginning to passionately mark him, leaving red welts. His hand movements grew faster, his grip harder. Kenpachi thrust up, not able to help it any longer.

"That's it kid," Kenpachi growled. "Enough play," he said, lifting Ichigo's ass up slightly and pressing into Ichigo's opening with a finger. He enjoyed Ichigo's moan, the shift in body weight as Ichigo backed up to give him more access to him.

Ichigo leaned back in the tub, his arms holding him up on either side of the wide sides, gazing at Kenpachi with half lidded eyes. Kenpachi didn't wait to start with the second finger, liking the slightly blush that crept across the bridge of Ichigo's nose and the tinge of pink across his chest.

"Yes," Ichigo cried at Kenpachi began to move in and out in quick rhythmic motions, changing his angle to hit at Ichigo's prostate gland. "Oh god!" Ichigo said loudly as Kenpachi's fingers brushed up against it.

Kenpachi wasn't feeling very patient so he quickly pressed in with a third finger, only doing minimal stretching before pulling Ichigo back onto him. He held Ichigo's face with one hand, making him face towards him fully, using his other hand to guide Ichigo's hips onto him. He didn't need any help in forcing himself into Ichigo, and he smiled widely at the expression on Ichigo's face as he did it.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo breathed, his arms now around Kenpachi's neck, propping him up.

"If I had to pick only one person to ever say my name, it would be you," Kenpachi said, thrilling at the way Ichigo's words reverberated in his ears. Yeah, I like that, he thought. This place seems like it'll be pretty acoustic… "Let's hear you scream my name," he suggested to Ichigo. Not waiting for an ok for Ichigo he began moving with powerful and deep thrusts.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo said.

"Mmm," Kenpachi agreed. "I'm going to make you yell so loud you're going to be hoarse all of tomorrow," he promised, shifting his angle.

"Ugh…K…KENPACHI!" Ichigo yelled.

Kenpachi wondered if he was just that egotistical that his hearing his own name got him off so much or if the kid just had magic in his voice because he was practically coming just from the sound of it.

"God…Ichigo…" was all he said out loud, straining to make every movement bring Ichigo pleasure, water sloshing around the tub and over the sides.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo screamed this time echoing around the bathroom just as Kenpachi had imagined it would.

"YES!" Kenpachi answered Ichigo's yells with his own, trying to encourage him to have no restraints, to let everything go.

"KENPACHI! I can't…KENPACHI!" Ichigo was beginning to shudder.

Kenpachi went into tunnel vision, everything around him going dark. He focused on Ichigo's face, seeing his orgasm rip through his body, his eyes close and his head roll back as his breath was forced from him. Kenpachi kept moving through the intense tightness of Ichigo, crying out himself when he could no longer sustain it, calling Ichigo's name as he released himself into Ichigo's body.

The two of them clutched onto each other, gasping.

"Kenpachi, I love you," Ichigo said after a couple of minutes, leaning onto Kenpachi's chest.

"I love you too, kid," Kenpachi said, feeling deeply peaceful and not wanting to move.

* * *

_(end lemony stuff!)_

"Well, the stars are out now," Ichigo said from the end of the bed.

"I guess I lied, because I'm not done with you," Kenpachi growled, grabbing onto Ichigo's slim form and tossing him under the covers.

* * *

"Hm, they never came for their sandwiches," Yachiru said with a sigh.

"If you want I can find them and remind them that they're here," Yumichika offered.

"Haha, no," Yachiru laughed. "Not if you still like all of your limbs!"

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh," Yumichika said, comprehension sinking in. "Well, in that case, why don't we make an early retreat to bed too, Ikkaku?"

"I'm not really tired yet," Ikkaku replied.

"I'm not either."

"Oh," Ikkaku grinned. "Well then, alright. See you tomorrow, Yachiru!"

Yachiru sighed as she was left alone. "See," she said to out loud to the empty kitchen. "This is why I need a kitten! OR grandchildren!"

* * *

Deep in the foundations of the chateau, Kisuke woke up. Well, at least I'm not tied up anymore, he thought to himself. Why did I wake up? He felt it again, jolting him fully awake.

"Yoruichi!" he said.

"I feel it too!" Yoruichi replied, throwing her clothes on quickly.

* * *

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked, looking out in the night sky.

"I guess I'm glad that Kisuke and Yoruichi stopped by," Ichigo said. "They're coming from all sides. It'll be easier to defend this place with three people."

"Only three?" Kenapchi said with a smile, getting dressed.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo frowned.

"Hey, Kenny!" came a knock at the door.

"How did she even find us in this room?" Ichigo wondered.

They opened the door to find Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika waiting for them.

"No," Ichigo said to them. They all glared at him.

"There's three shinigami and four of us. Since Ichigo's being a dick I figure we'll all gang up and take the northern side and let the three of them take the rest of it," said Kenpachi.

"Yes, Colonel," Ikkaku grinned.

"Ready when you are, Colonel," Yumichika said.

"Yay, I get to go to!" Yachiru cried out.

Ichigo looked at them a little worried but didn't do anything to stop them. I'll get all of the bigger guys and let them get the small fry, he thought to himself.

* * *

On the roof the sky was lit up, Yoruichi having turned on the spotlights.

The stars were hidden under the teaming mass of soulless bodies hovering in the air. The windows of the chateau rattled with the continuous cries of the hollows all around them.

Inside, the humans all huddled in one room well away from the outside walls of the chateau, in a modified bomb shelter next to the wine cellar.

"Um, they locked that door behind them," Gin said. "That doesn't bode well for us if they don't survive."

"What makes you think they won't survive?" Renji asked.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just a worrier," Gin replied.

Outside, Ichigo looked up, his eyes drawn to one particular figure.

"Who is that?" he wondered aloud, seeing blazing blue hair.

"HA, you don't know who I am?" came a voice next to him.

Ichigo whirled around quickly, drawing his zanpakuto.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, boy."

"Boy, huh?" Ichigo grinned. "This 'boy' is going to make you bleed."

"I like that," Grimmjow said. "Spunky. Too bad it's going to end the same way no matter how you slice it, with you dead in a heap."

"I don't think so," Ichigo growled, attacking swiftly.

"Missed me," Grimmjow said, dodging.

He's fast, Ichigo thought to himself. Really fast.

* * *

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled loudly. "Kisuke, get to Ichigo, I'm tied up!" she dodge an attack easily, slicing her enemy in half.

"Can't!" Kisuke yelled back, striking at the nearest hollow.

* * *

"This might be more fun than I anticipated," Grimmjow said, wiping his mouth as he tasted blood. "I might even have to draw my zanpakuto."

"Ha, you'll have to do more than that to win against me," Ichigo replied. He paused. "What do you mean zanpakuto? Hollows don't have zanpakuto."

"Shows how much you know, boy. Maybe you should have stayed in school!" Grimmjow said as he advanced forward again.


End file.
